


Выживание для чайников. Лето

by Bonniemary



Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: У Лу ничего не было, а потом сразу все появилось. Сэм, без которого и пару часов прожить трудно, а уж две недели - просто кошмар! Фрэджайл, с которой играть так здорово: будто она умела давно, а теперь вспоминает, как веселиться надо. И Хиггс. Хиггс самое любопытное: он вроде игрушка, но не совсем. Вроде младший брат, но он же большой? Как тут разобраться? И еще дом. Оказывается, у Лу еще никогда своего дома не было... это дело надо срочно исправлять.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много флаффа, сахарная кома может наступить в любой момент. Все друг друга любят и обожают. Хэппи-энд на сорок тысяч слов.
> 
> Правда, [Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) говорит, что в моем сахарном сиропе на зубах поскрипывает стекло, но я все отрицаю.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У главы взрослый рейтинг.

– Это земляника.

– Нет, не земляника.

– Земляника, самая настоящая!

– Это какие-то совершенно непохожие на землянику ягоды, но если ты хочешь их сожрать – вперед, сделай нам всем одолжение!

Хиггс глянул хитрыми глазами, развернулся к Терминалу и позвал:

– Сэ-эм! Можешь подойти сюда на минуточку?

Фрэджайл вздохнула, скрестила руки на груди и покачала головой. Сэм подошел буквально через секунду, скинул второй контейнер на траву рядом с Хиггсом. Она не знала, когда они договорились, да и вообще, нужно ли это было – просто в какой-то момент Хиггс забрал половину груза. И следующий раз тоже. И это было настолько… естественно?

– Где ты это взял? – Сэм взял протянутую ягоду, повертел ее между пальцев, сощурился.

– Да вот там! – Хиггс махнул назад, на небольшую поляну, густо поросшую зеленью. – Ну же, рассуди наш спор, ты же главный натуралист!

– Лу! А ну-ка иди сюда! – Сэм закинул в рот ягоду и сочувственно глянул на Фрэджайл. – Это точно земляника.

Она фыркнула, закатила глаза.

– Как скажете!

Лу присела рядом с Сэмом, наблюдала с открытым ртом, как он снимает ягоду с ножки. Откусила осторожно, наморщилась, пережевывая, а потом ее лицо вдруг осветилось неподдельным удивлением и восторгом.

– Вкусно, Сэм!

Некоторое время Фрэджайл наблюдала за ними: Сэм подходил к делу серьезно, обстоятельно, показывал Лу, как раздвинуть листья и отыскать землянику самостоятельно. За то время, пока она находила одну-единственную ягоду и аккуратно отрывала ее, он собирал еще несколько, ссыпал ей в ладошку, а Лу запихивала их в рот, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Фрэджайл решила, что было бы неплохо набрать земляники с собой, обернулась к трициклу, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь посудину, и едва не наткнулась на Хиггса. Он улыбался – криво, как-то вымученно, – и протягивал ей ладонь, сложенную ковшиком, в которой лежала собранная земляника.

– О, – на какой-то миг Фрэджайл растерялась. Он хочет, чтобы она взяла это?.. Зачем показывает, когда успел? – Я как раз хотела найти что-то, куда сложить…

– Это тебе, – Хиггс держал ладонь возле ее лица. Земляника пахла – черт возьми, теперь Фрэджайл чувствовала аромат, который ни с чем не спутаешь, и она облизала губы – совершенно механически, неосознанно.

Она потянулась к нему, чтобы забрать ягоды, но Хиггс отдернул руку, проворчал:

– Просто возьми их!

– Ну так стой на месте и не дергайся, – сварливо сказала Фрэджайл, ухватила его за руку и начала собирать землянику с ладони – ртом, своими губами.

Могла бы и оттолкнуть, наверное. Первый порыв был именно таким: раздражение, смешанное со злостью – как он смеет напоминать ей вот так, сейчас? Она кормила его с ладони – что это были за ягоды, когда? Чем они пахли? Кажется, черника, и сок размазался у него по лицу, впитался в кожу ее рук, и они смеялись, ох, как же они тогда смеялись!..

Сейчас никто из них и звука не издал. Хиггс замер, стоял неподвижно, точно спугнуть ее боялся, а Фрэджайл сосредоточенно подбирала ягоды. Мелкие совсем, некоторые сладкие, а некоторые с терпкой кислинкой, не особенно сочные, но отчего-то такие вкусные.

Она коснулась языком руки Хиггса – совсем случайно это вышло, ненамеренно, – и поняла, что Сэм смотрит.

Он и тогда смотрел, когда они были в горячем источнике ночью, все вместе, втроем. Сэм потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Хиггса, не убирая руки с ее тела, не отпуская ее, и Фрэджайл не смогла отвести взгляда: полное безумие, огонь в крови, наслаждение. Она впилась ногтями в руку Хиггса, заставила его повернуться и тоже поцеловала: он был совсем не такой, как Сэм. Его прикосновение было другим, его рот, его вкус.

А Сэм смотрел на них, и от его взгляда возбуждение распространялось по телу, покалывало кожу мелкими иглами, будоражило, подстегивало.

От Хиггса она повернулась к Сэму – медленно, двигаясь точно во сне. Не пыталась сравнить и решить кто лучше, лишь исследовала, отрешенно замечала отличия. Так странно было это делать, когда они оба – рядом. Она и руки не распускала, сосредоточилась на поцелуях. У них даже щетина на подбородках по-разному царапала!..

Голова у Фрэджайл кругом шла и без всякого алкоголя. Зачем он вообще нужен, когда вот же, лучший коктейль: обветренные губы Сэма, мягкое прикосновение языка Хиггса. Тронуть, лизнуть, прижать зубами. Снова лизнуть. Целовать, целовать. Сердце из груди выскакивало, но выбрать она не могла. Жадная. Всего бы и сразу, так, чтобы аж захлебнуться.

Выбрал Сэм. Прижался лбом к ее лбу (она сама его научила, делала так перед прыжками), остановил. Поймал в ладонь ее лицо, не позволил отвернуться.

Хорошо так было, правильно. Облегчение какое – сам решил. Фрэджайл выдохнула, застонала в голос – и тут же почувствовала, как Хиггс прикасается к ее затылку. Он прижался губами прямо под волосами, скользнул языком по шее. Тут же остановился, продолжил целомудренно (странное слово!) одними губами спускаться по позвоночнику. И от каждого поцелуя мурашки расползались по коже.

Те первые несколько минут запомнились лучше всего. Когда она оказалась между ними, но никто из них еще не прикасался всерьез, и все ждали, когда кто-то сделает первый шаг – и, возможно, ждали этого от нее. Но Фрэджайл просто замерла, пыталась запомнить это тепло вокруг и прохладные капли воды, которые стекали с волос Хиггса на ее кожу, и то, как Сэм трогал своими губами ее лицо.

И никто из них еще не представлял, что будет дальше, куда это заведет их, с чем оставит.

Она подобрала последнюю ягодку земляники с ладони Хиггса. Он так и стоял, замерев, и на какой-то миг Фрэджайл хотелось прижаться щекой к его руке. К руке, которая уничтожила ее. Спросить – стоило оно того?

А ведь ответ она и так знала. И Хиггс тоже знал: руку выдернул, попятился, отвернулся. Прочистил горло – громко, демонстративно, и спросил, не глядя на Фрэджайл:

– Нужно собрать еще? Чтобы взять с собой?

– Не-а, – легко отозвался Сэм, снова возвращаясь к ягодам, к Лу, которая ползала в траве, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. – Здесь не так много. Съедим сразу, а завтра можем вернуться.

Было в этом обещании что-то фантастическое. Сама только мысль, что завтра они так же сядут на трициклы и приедут на это же место, чтобы – нарвать земляники, подумать только! – была настолько обыденной, насколько и сумасшедшей. Вернуться куда-то, где было настолько хорошо, заниматься простым сбором ягод – из всех вещей!

– Только надо взять с собой какую-то посудину, куда собирать, – сказала Фрэджайл и присела рядом с Сэмом. Раздвинула листья и отыскала пару ягод, которые пропустила Лу, сорвала их и положила в рот.

– И все-таки это земляника, – тихонько, точно по секрету сообщил Хиггс, устраиваясь поблизости. – Мои способности в ботанике выше твоих.

Она фыркнула.

– Без меня никто из вас никогда бы не нашел это место. Тебе просто не интересно, что под ногами, а курьер бы растоптал половину и только потом сообразил, что там было, – Хиггс нарвал еще ягод и ссыпал их в подставленные ладошки Лу. – Кто-нибудь из вас может меня поблагодарить. Сейчас или позже, без разницы. Одного-единственного «Спасибо, Хиггс!» было бы вполне достаточно, но я принимаю любые лайки. Какие угодно.

– ‘сибо, Игс! – звонко сказала Лу.

Он посмотрел на нее, потом кивнул.

– Пожалуйста. Ты могла бы многому научить своего папочку, между прочим, простейшие вещи, маленькая благодарность, совсем крошечная…

– Хиггс.

– Хм?

– Заткнись и ешь землянику, – подвел итог Сэм.

***

– Мы могли бы здесь остаться, – заявил Хиггс на четвертый день. Фрэджайл тихо хмыкнула, Сэм продолжил методично опустошать тарелку, а Хартмэн поднял голову, глянул насмешливо.

– Нет, не могли бы, потому что это мой дом.

– Очень большой дом вообще-то! Много комнат!

И все они просторные, светлые, а еще вокруг деревянные панели и скульптуры, которые Хиггс находил если не прекрасными, то весьма любопытными. И два камина. И целая куча книг, читать-не перечитать, настоящих, бумажных. И горячий источник.

– Жалко тебе, что ли? – протянул Хиггс, намазывая ломтик хлеба сначала маслом, а сверху медом. Мелкая внимательно за ним следила, хотя только что стрескала целую миску хлопьев с молоком. – Мы отработаем. Сэм у нас курьер, ему давно пора к доставкам вернуться… будет носить по одной посылочке, пока спина болеть не перестанет.

Сэм продемонстрировал ему оттопыренный средний палец.

– Фрэджайл может заниматься домашним хозяйством. Ну, там, знаешь, прибрать что-нибудь, пыль вытереть…

– У меня роботизированная система уборки, – напомнил Хартмэн. – Но ты продолжай, продолжай, ужасно любопытно!

– Отлично устроился, – согласилась Фрэдж, кивнула. – А сам чем займешься?

– А мы с Луизой будем развлекать хозяина дома! – объявил Хиггс. – Я – интеллектуальными беседами, потому что в наше время очень трудно найти человека, с которым не только приятно обсуждать прочитанное, но и коньяком угостить можно! А мелочь возьмет на себя физическую активность и всякие примитивные движняки. На уже, кусай, чего смотришь! – он сунул ей бутерброд, и малявка отслюнявила маленький кусочек. Ее глаза тут же удивленно распахнулись.

– Ух ты! Что-то, Игс?

– Это, моя дорогая, называется Вкусная Еда. Если хорошо попросишь папочку, он тебе тоже такой купит. Но это не точно.

– Это моя вкусная еда, – ухмыльнулся Хартмэн, на что Хиггс тут же возмутился.

– Эй, тебе чего, для ребенка жалко?!..

– Я думаю, завтра мы уйдем, – вздохнул Сэм.

Это, конечно, не обсуждалось. Хиггс слонялся по дому, выглядывал из окон и жалел, что нет фотоаппарата. Чтобы сохранить все подольше, и пару-тройку книжек бы еще незаметно прихватить, и…

Да, горячий источник наверху.

Он так долго об этом мечтал, но когда все-таки случилось, все было больше похоже на помешательство. Даже обидно как-то: Хиггс привык себя главным сумасшедшим считать, смирился даже, а тут такое!.. Они!..

Его до сих пор, недели спустя уже, неслабо потряхивало, стоило только вспомнить. Из-за мелочей каких-то, из-за контрастов: вода горячая, а воздух прохладный на коже. Сэм вроде бы не против, но все равно цепенеет, когда Хиггс наклоняется – ближе и ближе, и еще ближе, и во рту уже полно слюны, и первое прикосновение шибает током, будто копье Мулов.

Хиггс так долго предлагал, так долго дразнил и храбрился, а тут сам замер на несколько секунд: отлично, член Сэма у него во рту, что дальше? Есть какое-то пособие «Как отсосать злейшему врагу»? Не то чтобы он вообще ничего не знал. Всякое раньше бывало, многое случалось, но не с Сэмом. И не под внимательным взглядом Фрэдж.

Он аккуратно обвел языком головку, пытаясь привыкнуть. От Сэма пахло… ну, Сэмом. Его член был тяжелым, толстым, и Хиггс хотел облизывать его, тереться лицом и нюхать одновременно. И еще целовать, трогать языком ствол, прослеживая выступающие вены, толкать носом.

Сэм шумно задышал наверху, издал какой-то не особенно довольный звук и заерзал на бортике. Наверное, ему так не слишком нравилось, решил Хиггс – а ему самому нравилось по-всякому, оказывается, собственный член уже давно стоял, под водой не видно, – поэтому Хиггс снова обхватил губами, двинулся вперед, открывая рот шире, пока горло не свело рвотным спазмом.

Он инстинктивно отшатнулся, закашлялся, проклиная себя и свою тупую привычку пытаться все и сразу заполучить, ускориться на максимум, пока не наткнулся на Фрэджайл.

– Ну, так не пойдет, – она запустила руку ему в волосы, отрывая от Сэма, оттягивая назад.

– Я могу! – запротестовал Хиггс. – Честное слово!

Фрэджайл не слушала: она смотрела на Сэма. И руку из волос Хиггса не убрала, только перехватила поудобнее, пальцами вцепилась – не больно, а даже если бы и больно, то что? И подвела осторожно, заставила снова взять член в рот, а потом потянула назад, но не полностью, не давая выпустить целиком, и снова вперед, плавным текучим движением.

Хиггса повело. Температура будто скакнула разом на несколько градусов выше: снаружи и внутри. Он заставил себя дышать через нос – последним усилием воли, вдох и выдох, – а потом потерялся между скользкой тяжестью члена во рту, рукой Фрэдж на затылке, направляющей, задающей ритм, и собственным членом, налившимся невыносимым жаром, твердым, требующим внимания.

Он должен был прикоснуться, должен был, но вместо этого Хиггс вцепился руками: правой в бортик, левой в колено Сэма – может, тот и отреагировал как-то, но было уже неважно. Хиггс плавился, таял от этих ощущений, от прикосновения, от солоноватого вкуса кожи на рецепторах, от того, как Фрэджайл. Трахала. Его. Рот. Членом. Сэма.

Она не была жестокой, не пыталась причинить боль, она просто давала тот уровень контроля, который оказался необходим. Когда ее рука чуть ослабила хватку, Хиггс недовольно застонал, но Фрэджайл тут же перехватила его чуть иначе, сверху, коротки ногти заскребли по коже головы в ином месте, и он снова отыскал равновесие.

Кажется, она целовала Сэма. Хиггс видел плохо из-за темноты и слез, которые текли из глаз. Что-то в воде? В воздухе? Или у него в голове? Что-то, что было сломано давным-давно, а теперь вдруг склеилось, заросло? Затянулось костной мозолью, может быть, как давнишний перелом?

Он не знал. Но думать об этом было почему-то приятно – в тот краткий момент, пока у него еще оставалась возможность. Потом сперма брызнула ему в рот, соленая и густая, а Сэм рыкнул – короткий, хриплый звук. Фрэджайл оттянула голову Хиггса в последний раз, подтолкнула вперед и остановилась, не направляла больше. Но руку не убрала.

Он дышал: слишком быстро, сбивчиво. Слизывал остатки спермы с члена, ощущал, как горит мокрое перемазанное лицо. Сэм его не отталкивал. Сэм вообще на него не смотрел – и Хиггс был ему за это ужасно благодарен – валялся на бортике и только вздрагивал мелкой дрожью время от времени, и колено его под рукой у Хиггса тоже дергалось. Фрэджайл его наполовину обнимала, наполовину подпирала, и пальцы ее на мгновение скользнули у Хиггса по уху, когда она все-таки руку забрала. Он даже не расстроился. Надо было передохнуть.

Выныривать из тех воспоминаний было все равно, что подниматься из теплой воды. Смола никогда не была теплой. Она была обжигающе холодной, липкой, и она тянулась за ним, никогда не позволяя забыть, чему он обязан своими возможностями.

Здесь все было иначе, совсем по-другому, не так…

Когда они ехали домой – на следующий день, как и сказал Сэм, – Хиггс не затыкался. Комментировал все подряд: дом Хартмэна, еду Хартмэна, книги (несколько штук лежали в его рюкзаке), все разговоры, малявку, Сэма, Фрэдж…

Только про горячий источник молчал. Даже самому странно было: ну перепихнулись все вместе, такое же случается? Подумаешь, событие!

Оказывается, да. Он сам с собой спорил, пытался убедить – фигня же! Ерунда!

И сам себе отвечал – ни хрена подобного.

***

К тому моменту, как они доели пиццу, Сэм окончательно смирился. То есть, наверное, он уже давно смирился, но только сейчас сообразил. До него всегда медленно доходило, что ж поделаешь.

Пицца была для Хиггса. Тонкие полоски вяленого мяса – для Фрэдж.

Ему просто нравилось их кормить. Нравилось смотреть, как Фрэджайл облизывает губы перед тем, как сделать еще один глоток пива. И как Хиггс разминает сигарету в длинных пальцах. И нравится, как они заботятся о Лу. И еще, очень важное – Лу они оба тоже нравятся. Она заползла на колени к Фрэдж и лежала так, тыкая пальцем в небо.

– Что там, Игс?

Он тоже задрал голову, смотрел наверх пару секунд.

– Видишь три яркие звезды? Это летний треугольник. Самая яркая – Вега, слева от нее – Денеб, а ниже – Альтаир. Увидела?

– Ага-а-а! – с восторгом протянула Лу. – Скажи еще?

– Здесь есть кое-что интересненькое.

Он растянулся на одеяле, поднял руку вверх, будто проводя невидимые линии на небе.

– Отсюда вниз, а потом в стороны – видишь звезды? Это Птица. Ну, или Лебедь. Так называется созвездие, а самая яркая его звезда – Денеб. Она находится далеко-далеко, гораздо дальше, чем Альтаир и Вега, но светит гораздо ярче: поэтому мы ее и видим.

Сэм на всякий случай тоже посмотрел. Ну, Млечный Путь он знал. Остальное обычно было затянуто тучами, да и вообще: кто шляется по ночам?

– Ты это сам только что придумал или в своих умных книжках вычитал?

Хиггс приподнял голову и наградил его укоризненным взглядом.

– Не мешай просвещать ребенка! Должен же хоть кто-то этим заниматься!

– Между прочим, Хартмэн спрашивал, как там поживает его экземпляр «Бытие и время» Хайдеггера, – сказала Фрэджайл, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь. – И еще стихи какие-то… Рильке? А «Сто лет одиночества» только из-за названия прихватил, небось?

– Опять ты все к обыденному свела, – преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул Хиггс. – Да верну я все, верну…

Вернет, еще бы. А иначе Хартмэн очень расстроится, поднимет на уши всех Бриджесов, времени не пожалеет в гости наведаться, или еще как… нет, лучше не думать, чем это может закончиться. С Хартмэном вообще лучше дружить. Он выглядит милым и безобидным, но Сэму с ним ссориться не хотелось.

Он вообще очень надеялся, что у Хартмэна в спа какая-никакая система очистки стоит, потому что после всего того, что они там творили лучше бы воду отфильтровать. Пару раз.

Сэм даже не понял, как все случилось. Помнил свое внезапное любопытство, еще помнил, как целовал Фрэджайл. И Хиггса. Вода была горячая, и во рту у Хиггса тоже оказалось горячо, скользко, и подводка вокруг глаз размазалась, темными разводами по щекам стекала. И помнил, как Фрэдж вокруг его пальцев сжималась, как дышала – прерывисто, со всхлипами. Хиггс и ее тоже целовал, шептал что-то бессвязное совсем тихо.

И Сэм не боялся их трогать. Устал бояться, наверное, всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

Сначала нерешительно, он обвел кончиками пальцев грудь Фрэджайл под водой. Она не отстранялась, не пыталась спрятаться, смотрела молча и продолжения ждала. Хиггс целовал ее в шею, трогал языком ямку возле ключицы. Иногда, наверное, совсем хорошо делал, потому что ее ресницы трепетали – Сэм подмечал, каждое движение ловил. Хиггс, наверное, про нее много знает, гораздо больше Сэма…

Но ведь всему научиться можно. Главное – смотреть внимательно, повторять, пробовать.

Он наклонился медленно, прижался губами в том же месте, только слева. Поцеловал так, будто никогда еще не целовал ее здесь. Второй поцелуй – совсем рядом, и кожу слегка потянуть губами, и рукой ниже, по животу и между бедер. Другой ладонью, правой, Сэм по спине Фрэджайл провел и на Хиггса наткнулся. Даже сам не понял сразу, что это было – бок, плечо? И что с этим дальше делать?

Фрэдж голову выгнула, застонала. Сэм двинул пальцами внутри – хоть что-то он уже успел выучить, запомнил, как сделать ей хорошо. Не отвлекался больше на Хиггса, но руку не убрал, так и цеплял того костяшками пальцев. Хиггс не возражал: он вообще вел себя тихо с тех самых пор, как очутился в бассейне. Или просто рот у него был занят. Потом, наверное, они с Фрэдж должны были и о нем позаботиться? Сэм понятия не имел, как это все работает. Он с кем-то одним разобраться не мог, а тут сразу двое…

Или, возможно, Хиггс мог сам со своими проблемами справиться, хоть с какими-нибудь. Сэм продолжал целовать Фрэдж: ее шею и плечо, и грудь, насколько открывала вода, и линию на коже, которую дождь оставил. Он не знал, не думал даже, представить не мог, что подберется к ней так близко: сам, по доброй воле, и еще станет большего хотеть. Чтобы она продолжала издавать эти тихие звуки и вздрагивать всем телом, когда он двигал пальцами внутри нее, вперед и назад, и немножечко вверх. Чтобы она хватала воздух ртом вот так, рывками, и Сэм чуточку гордился: это все он сам! Его заслуга! И еще совсем немного был снова возбужден, пусть кончил какое-то время назад, прямо в рот Хиггсу, даже предупредить не успел, и Хиггс…

Вот Хиггс, да. Черт возьми, почему за ними обоими нельзя было одновременно наблюдать, Сэм все время отвлекался! Хиггс уткнулся лбом в плечо Фрэдж, его светлые волосы окончательно спутались, и дрочил – ха, точно же, дрочил! Рука под водой двигалась ритмично, Сэм даже не видел, но чувствовал эти толчки. Мог представить, как Хиггс сжимает в кулаке свой член, проводит от основания к головке, дрочит быстро и жестко. В воде, конечно, неудобно, но и хорошо тоже. Вроде как под одеялом, никто не смотрит больше, чем нужно.

Сэм вспомнил, как они лапали друг друга возле генератора. Стукались локтями, никак не могли приноровиться. Видела бы Фрэдж!..

Они могут это устроить. Наверное, могут это и еще целую кучу всего. Мысль была безумная, она вспыхнула и разгорелась, и Сэм еще теснее к Фрэджайл придвинулась, обнял ее свободной рукой и почувствовал, как она напряглась в последний раз и расслабилась, подхватил ее как раз вовремя. Здорово было снова чувствовать ее оргазм: будто волны, сначала сильные, постепенно затихающие. Хиггс там тоже чего-то притих, кончил, наверное, и отодвинулся к стенке бассейна, повис рукой на бортике и голову на плечо уложил.

– Ух ты… – выдохнул совсем обессиленно. – Вы вместе… это просто ураган какой-то… оказывается…

 _Мы вместе,_ хотел Сэм поправить, но не стал. И так же все понятно.

И нет, тогда даже никто из них сбегать не торопился. Сэм не спешил отстраняться от Фрэджайл, она не хватала вещи, не натягивала их на себя. И Хиггс – Хиггс тоже был ничего так.

Он вяло улыбнулся, когда сообразил, что Сэм на него пялится. Сейчас как скажет какую-нибудь очередную гадость, выдаст одну циничную фразу и все в один момент…

– Мне еще больше начинает нравиться эта усадебка, – заявил Хиггс. И ухмыльнулся – что, мол, съели?

Сэм никогда не знал, что с такими сюрпризами делать. Ко всякому дерьму привыкнуть можно рано или поздно, научиться принимать как должное. Даже гребаный конец света и то рано или поздно превращается в еще одну очень длинную утомительную доставку.

А тут такое.

– Эй, – тихонько позвала Фрэджайл. Подергала Сэма за выбившуюся прядку волос, и когда он повернулся, спокойно встретила его взгляд. – Я тоже не знаю, что делать дальше.

Он был ей очень, очень благодарен.

***

– Динозавр? Нет, такого созвездия я точно не знаю, – серьезно ответил Хиггс Луизе.

– Есть! – настаивала она. – Дизазавр!

– Ну ладно, может быть, когда ты вырастешь, откроешь какое-нибудь новое, но я точно о таком не слышал!

– Ух ты, – фыркнула Фрэджайл. – Всезнающий Хиггс Монаган чего-то не знает! Я должна запомнить этот день!

Хиггс покосился на нее, скорчил гримасу.

– Уже. Ты и так его запомнишь.

Почему бы это, любопытно. Потому что они – все четверо! – встретили закат под открытым небом, на небольшой возвышенности неподалеку от Убежища? И даже не поссорились ни разу, даже не спорили друг с другом? А когда они вообще ругались в последний раз?

Она покосилась на Сэма: он сидел притихший, думал о чем-то своем вот уже с четверть часа. Фрэджайл решила его не трогать. Когда будет готов, сам скажет, если захочет.

– Тебе это нравится, – Хиггс продолжал смотреть светлыми глазами, и прежде чем она успела спросить, что именно, пояснил. – Тупица под боком, мелкая тоже, спокойный семейный ужин.

– Семейный, значит. А ты? – она подняла бровь. – Куда ты себя относишь в таком случае?

Он сделал вид, что задумался.

– Как насчет роли доброго дядюшки? Ладно, нет, и не надо так смотреть! Специально приглашенная звезда?

– Тебя никто не приглашал, – напомнила Фрэджайл. Были времена, когда она всерьез рассматривала переезд Хиггса в другой бункер, подальше отсюда. Теперь стало как-то попроще, а может, все слишком усложнилось. Она не могла представить его где-то еще кроме этого места: привыкла и смирилась.

– Я присматриваю за мелочью, – предложил он. – Забочусь о ее интеллектуальном развитии и все такое...

– Ты даже сказку ей прочитать не можешь, – перебил Сэм.

Хиггс скривился.

– Ой, слушай, ну там сплошная тупость была! Какая дура станет из-за мужика так убиваться? И нет бы нормальный мужик, но он еще и другой видовой принадлежности!

– Это же сказка, метафора, – начала было объяснять Фрэджайл, но быстро поняла – только зря старается. Хиггс пренебрежительно фыркнул.

– Метафора чего? Это примитивная схема токсичных отношений, зависимости и эгоизма… нет, а чего ты смеешься, красотка?

– Токсичные отношения? – Фрэджайл готова была в голос хохотать. – Где слова такие выкопал, а? И эгоизм? Серьезно?

– А какие отношения – нормальные? – спросил вдруг Сэм.

Они сговорились, что ли? Вечер внезапных разговоров, вопросов и заявлений. Но выслушать версию Хиггса Фрэджайл не возражала, устроилась поудобнее и приготовилась. Ну, это будет как минимум интересно, но скорее всего возмутительно и…

– Что-то типа такого сойдет, – легко отозвался Хиггс.

Фрэджайл посмотрела на Сэма: он ответил ей удивленным взглядом, насколько можно было рассмотреть в темноте.

– Меня все устраивает, – Хиггс развалился на одеяле между ними, и Лу тут же заползла ему на грудь. – Ты меня раньше совсем прощать не собиралась, но сейчас как-то терпишь рядом.

О, да: сегодня он оказался мастером преуменьшений. Фрэджайл не просто терпела – она разрешала. Много вещей: находиться слишком близко, касаться пальцами ненароком, передавая какие-то предметы (которые она вполне могла бы взять сама, большое спасибо), задерживать взгляд дольше обычного.

Целовать в шею, скользить пальцами по ее телу, почти невесомо, шептать _мне так жаль, прости меня, мне жаль_ и выглядеть при этом отвратительно, возмутительно искренним.

– Я собираюсь пытаться снова и снова, пробовать каждый день – и да, я знаю, что как раньше уже не получится, – Хиггс потыкал пальцем Лу в спинку, и она захихикала. – Но буду стараться сделать как-то по-новому.

– Ты записываешь? – буднично спросил Сэм у Фрэджайл.

– Ой, заткнись! – Хиггс вытянул босую ногу и толкнул того в бок. – И только я хотел сказать, что Мистер Гаптофобия меня тоже устраивает, как надо было все испортить! Сэмми, что ты вообще себе позволяешь? Пытаешься перетянуть на себя одеяло самого смешного парня с этими дурацкими шуточками? Ничего не получится!

– Скажи еще, – Лу надоели все разговоры, и она снова начала теребить Хиггса. – Звез’чки, Игс!

Звездочки. Она хотела еще историй про созвездия, и Фрэджайл неосознанно подняла голову и взглянула на небо. Наверное, она уже многие годы была как Сэм: смотрела наверх только чтобы проверить, нет ли перевернутой радуги, не собирается ли темпоральный дождь. Звезды ее не особенно интересовали: какой в них прок? Что полезного?

Но они были – такие же, наверное, как и до первого Выхода Смерти. Раз Хиггс смог опознать созвездия, открытые за сотни и тысячи лет до его рождения, значит, ничего не изменилось. Было что-то прочнее городов, машин и людей, что-то более постоянное, чем все предыдущие циклы Вымирания.

И это… пугало и завораживало одновременно. Фрэджайл не могла сформулировать, но молча разглядывала звезды – мириады острых огней в бесконечной темноте.

– …из тела чудовища сделал землю, а из шкуры, на которой блестели бриллианты – да, такие яркие штуки вроде хиралевых кристаллов, – небо со звездами. И поставил Дракона охранять это все. Вон он, видишь? – Хиггс очертил рукой какую-то невидимую фигуру на небе. – Иногда монстры тоже для чего-нибудь пригождаются.

– Не льсти себе, – пробормотала Фрэджайл, и когда он глянул на нее – сама невинность, а что такого? – покачала головой и начала подниматься. Пнула Хиггса коленом – несильно, просто отталкивая с дороги – взяла вторую банку с пивом и уселась рядом с Сэмом. Он даже подвинулся, освобождая место на одеяле.

– И дизазавр? – спросила неугомонная Лу. – Точно был дизазавр!

Хиггс тихонько застонал, прикрывая лицо рукой.

– Сэмми, а вы точно не генетические родственники? Она ж упрямая как курьер с тридцатью контейнерами на спине! И бросить жалко, и дотащить нереально, но нет, надо переться вперед, только вперед!

– Точно, – сообщил Сэм. Он повернулся к Фрэджайл, как-то незаметно оказался совсем близко и медленно прижался лицом к ее щеке. Не пытался поцеловать, просто вроде как проверял: можно ли прикоснуться? Знал, что она не отстранится, так что больше для себя пробовал. Раньше такого ни разу не было, чтобы на глазах у кого-то, у Хиггса. Горячий источник не в счет, и Лу тоже – не считается. Лу всегда была рядом, и Фрэджайл давно привыкла к ней. И инструментом тоже не воспринимала, что угодно было оборудованием, механизмом, но не Луиза.

Внезапно Фрэджайл поняла, что ее тоже все устраивает. Сэм был совсем рядом, они прикасались: кожа к коже, она чувствовала его дыхание, тепло его тела сквозь футболку. Даже негромкий голос Хиггса не отвлекал, а вроде как вписывался в общую картину фоновым шумом, и чириканье Лу, которая задавала ему все новые и новые вопросы. И он на все отвечал, вот что еще более удивительно. Знал или выдумывал, уже и неважно.

И звезды – ладно, так и быть, она готова была признать, что смотреть на звезды было неплохо. Пусть она не могла различить созвездий и не горела желанием их узнать, звезды были довольно успокаивающими.

– Не замерзла? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Старая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами и шорты до колена открывали гораздо больше кожи, чем обычно могла позволить себе Фрэджайл, но холодно ей не было, это точно. Она покачала головой, в очередной раз удивляясь: все в порядке. Все настолько в порядке, насколько возможно.

***

Лу начала вредничать с самого утра. То омлет ей был слишком соленый, то чай несладкий. Сэм даже заставил ее открыть рот и долго изучал зубы: еще парочка растет, но вроде бы десны не покраснели, значит и болеть не должны.

Потом она решила, что земляника слишком красная, а вот перекусить апельсином было бы в самый раз. Апельсина у Сэма не было, и это расстроило Лу до слез.

– Я думаю, нужно просто оставить ее в покое, – предложила Фрэдж.

Он, в принципе, и так собирался. Забот хватало: трицикл, который в последнее время норовил заглохнуть через каждые десять километров, как Сэм его ни заряжал, требовал срочного техобслуживания. Надо было перебрать движок и выяснить, можно ли его спасти или лучше выбросить эту рухлядь. Где потом новый доставать в этом случае – непонятно, но проблемы Сэм предпочитал решать по мере поступления.

– Десятку кинь.

– Держи!

Зато Хиггс наконец научился отличать ключи. И помогал – пусть неохотно, с постоянным ворчанием, но польза от него была. Сэм втайне радовался: немножко гордости, немножко любопытства, немножко удовольствия, такой вот хренов коктейль.

– Сэмми, и когда же ты прекратишь пинать этот труп? Я уже второй месяц наблюдаю за твоими усилиями, и это… – Хиггс прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. – Сизифов труд, я бы выразился, если бы был уверен, что ты поймешь отсылку.

– А какие варианты? – ссориться с ним Сэм не хотел. И с древней мифологией был знаком не понаслышке, все благодаря классическому образованию. Бриджет уж постаралась, спасибо ей. – Лу, не лазь туда.

Она отдернула руку от портативного паяльника и надула губы.

– Устроим вылазку к Мулам.

Гору каких-то тряпок, ветоши и прочего хлама, неизбежно копившегося в мастерской, теперь никто иначе как Хиггсовой лежанкой не называл. Время от времени там еще появлялись книги или планшет, это Сэм терпел, а вот нычку с галетами торжественно выкинул и Хиггса отчитал. Не хватало еще термитов завести или еще какую-нибудь дрянь. Одного паразита вполне хватало.

– Или к Деменсам, так и быть, я могу опять устроить…

– Нет, – отрезал Сэм. Прошлого раза недостаточно оказалось, что ли? Жаждет приключений? Спина заныла даже от одного воспоминания. Как они драпали из лагеря… Не те четверть часа, которые хочется когда-нибудь повторить.

– Скучно с тобой, – Хиггс смачно потянулся, хрустнул суставами.

Сэм на него не пялился, ни в коем случае. Просто раздумывал, почему из всех вещей Хиггс выбрал растянутую серую майку, на которой дырок было больше, чем сигаретных окурков в банке из-под арахисового масла, которую они использовали как пепельницу.

– Прекрати, – сказал он Лу, которая нашла какой-то гвоздь и пыталась острым концом расковырять дырку на Фиолетовом Выродке. – Поломаешь – не приходи потом плакать.

Фиолетовый Выродок и так уже был не слишком фиолетовый от частых стирок: Лу его постоянно за собой таскала, Сэм не мог рисковать случайными микробами.

– А Бриджесы?

– Что – Бриджесы? – Сэм выпрямился и оттер рукой пот с лица. Система кондиционирования в бункере работала на максимуме вот уже пару дней, но внутри все равно было жарко. Фрэджайл вчера уже заикнулась, что скучает по своему бассейну. Оказывается, в каком-то из узлов Фрэджайл Экспресс был целый бассейн на подземном этаже. Сэм даже не представлял, как это. Наверное, гораздо лучше горячего источника в такую-то жару.

– Почему ты до сих пор не потребовал компенсацию? – заявил Хиггс и поболтал в воздухе ногой. – Они тебе жизнью обязаны, все без исключения, и наш новый президент, полный самых лучших побуждений, первый в очереди!

– Он уже не новый, – Сэм попытался вспомнить дату инаугурации, но быстро сдался.

– Похер, – отозвался Хиггс. – Здоровенный черный мужик, я в сети фотку видел. Он тебе должен.

Интересно, это предположение или очередной меткий удар прямехонько в цель? У засранца так иногда получалось: он болтал-болтал ни о чем, а потом как скажет что-нибудь невероятное точное. Сэм всегда замирал, не знал, что с этим дальше делать.

Лу кинула гвоздь в стену и начала озираться в поисках следующего.

– Не вздумай, – предупредил ее Сэм и снова развернулся к Хиггсу. – Никто мне ничего не должен.

– Новый трицикл, – тот невинно похлопал глазами. – Грузовик. Хиралевый принтер, а лучше пару, пока еще работают. Ровная гладкая дорога куда захочешь. И лайков подкинуть, пару десятков тысяч…

– Чтобы ты мог молоко за мой счет жрать? – возмутился Сэм.

– Эй! – возмутился Хиггс. – Я ж отработаю!

Разговор про «отработаю» он уже несколько недель пытался начать. То ли совсем скучно стало, то ли окончательно очухался и свалить решил, Сэм так и не понял. Но на всякий случай пару раз повторил, что одного Хиггса из Убежища не выпустит и трицикл не даст. И в сети регистрироваться не позволит, и нет, взять cэмов позывной и под ним фрилансить тоже нельзя. Исключено.

А то еще доставит куда-нибудь бомбу…

Нет, про это думать не стоило.

– Они тебя наебали, Сэмми, – Хиггс перекатился и сел, будто пружина распрямилась, уставился честным сочувственным взглядом. – Воспользовались и бросили, а взамен – ничего. Ах, нет, забыл: зависшая угроза наказания за порчу ценного оборудования. Ох, – он поцокал языком, – на-е-ба-а-али!

Лу подобрала плоскогубцы, покосилась на Сэма и швырнула в стену.

– Ты доиграешься, – Сэм уже не предупреждал, а по-настоящему угрожал. Пару раз она уже стояла в углу за мелкие провинности, правда, оба раза в итоге заснула, но беситься перестала. Ну не шлепать же ее? Жалко.

Лу смерила его испытующим взглядом, будто проверяя границы терпения, неторопливо наклонилась, подняла отвертку. Снова глянула на Сэма.

– Так вот, готов поспорить, стоит тебе только заикнуться…

– А ну хватит! – рявкнул Сэм.

Они вздрогнули оба, Лу и Хиггс. Причем Хиггс – сильнее. Лу только нахмурилась, пожевала губу и уронила отвертку возле своих ног: мол, ничего предпринимать и не собиралась, так, дразнила только.

Сэм повернулся к Хиггсу. Тот втянул голову в плечи и на Сэма не смотрел, произнес очень тихо и напряженно:

– Не кричи на нее.

– Что за хрень? – Сэм уже ничего не понимал. – Что сейчас было?

– Да пошел ты, – Хиггс подскочил, пронесся к двери, и Сэму бы выпустить его на все четыре стороны, пусть валит, но почему-то не стал, устремился следом, пытаясь догнать в коридоре.

– А ну стой!

Ухватил за футболку, которая, конечно же, треснула в руке и порвалась. Хиггс вывернулся, пихнул Сэма – даже не ударил, просто оттолкнул, пытаясь вырваться, и тогда уже Сэм церемониться не стал, поставил подножку и навалился всей тяжестью, сбивая с ног.

Они рухнули на пол под восторженный вопль Лу – Сэм очень надеялся, что восторженный, а не испуганный. Из жилого отсека высунулась Фрэджайл: она там опять своих курьеров воспитывала, пока они в жару совсем не обленились.

– Что случилось?!

Сэм ответить не мог, был занят, пытаясь скрутить Хиггса, который пинался, вертелся, но почему-то все еще упорно молчал.

– Какого черта?!!

Вот и он тоже хотел бы знать. Хиггс был почти на голову выше, но Сэм тяжелее, так что вышла боевая ничья. Хиггс даже не дрался толком, только боднул головой Сэма и прямиком угодил в нос. Сэм взвыл, пнул его в колено и привалился к стене, прижимая руку к лицу: кровь хлынула мгновенно. Хиггс отполз к противоположной стене, шипя ругательства сквозь зубы и баюкая ушибленную ногу.

– Ух ты! – а вот и Лу подоспела. Точно, в восторге, вот странное существо. – Ух ты, папочка!

– Что. Здесь. Произошло, – разделяя слова отчеканила Фрэджайл.

Сэм очень хотел бы знать ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава со взрослым рейтингом.

Не надо было реагировать. Глупость возмутительная. Он расслабился, решил, что в этом бункере два плюшевых медведя: странный фиолетовый уродец и Сэм. Сэм, который заботился, чтобы все были сыты, устроены в тепле и с комфортом, который старательно избегал зрительного контакта и никогда не повышал голос.

Ошибся, с кем не бывает.

Просто это было очень внезапно, будто выключатель щелкнул, и Хиггс приготовиться не успел.

– Бля, – Сэм шмыгал носом, размазывая кровь по подбородку. – Я сказал Лу, чтобы она прекратила кидать вещи.

Фрэджайл нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с него на Хиггса. Не сообразила еще.

– Я прикрикнул на нее, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Ну, заорал.

– А потом вы подрались, – медленно сказала Фрэджайл.

Ну так-то оно все действительно выглядело бредово, но минуту назад Хиггс просто хотел сбежать подальше. От Сэма, из бункера, куда угодно.

– Я тебя вообще бить не думал, – Сэм, придурок этот, еще извинялся. Мелочь подошла ближе, оглядела его окровавленную рожу и скривилась.

– Сэм, больно?..

– Пройдет, – он остановил ее, чтобы близко не подходила и в крови не измазалась. Фрэджайл исчезла куда-то и через пару секунд вернулась с мокрым полотенцем, протянула его Сэму.

Хиггс высчитывал пути для отступления, потирая колено. Болело несильно, скоро совсем перестанет.

– Признаюсь честно, твои методы воспитания продолжают удивлять! – громко заявил он. – Что я там говорил о доброте?

– Послушай меня, – начал Сэм, но Хиггс отмахнулся.

– Не-не-не, не стоит и начинать! Я всегда узнаю проявления любви, когда вижу их! Ты заботишься о малявке, не хочешь, чтобы она поранилась, и прочая, и подобная и все в таком духе! Не собирался вам мешать и впредь не буду! – он начал подниматься, но Сэм толкнул его, останавливая, прижимая к стене. Первым побуждением было вырваться, отшвырнуть его в сторону, но Хиггс удержался. Задрал подбородок, встречая взгляд Сэма. – Что ты хочешь? Чего надо?

– Лу, иди сюда, – позвала Фрэджайл. – Иди, постой со мной, ладно?

Мелочь послушалась, Хиггс на нее даже не особо смотрел, но знал: она всегда соображала, когда серьезные дела творятся. Сэм придвинулся еще ближе, смотрел невыносимо – будто Хиггс был очень хрупким грузом, треснувшим точнехонько посередине. Еще и рукой за футболку ухватился, на вороте, возле шеи.

– Хиггс. Если тебя когда-то, кто-то… это еще не значит, что все остальные… вообще ничего не значит…

– Ой, нет! – он закатил глаза. – Давай ты прямо здесь остановишься и дальше не будешь меня жалеть, ладно?

– Я тебя никогда не жалела, – ледяным тоном произнесла Фрэдж. – Тебе это не было нужно.

Хиггс покосился на нее, пару секунд поразмыслил и кивнул. Ладно, надо признать, именно так все и было. А иначе бы у них все гораздо раньше закончилось, до Амелии. Амелия, надо сказать, тоже к жалости была не особенно расположена – теперь-то он понимал, почему. Оставался Сэм – Сэм, который смотрел и смотрел, будто ему больно было.

– Хватит, Сэмми, – мягко сказал Хиггс, – это было очень мило с твоей стороны, но…

– Заткнись, – буркнул Сэм и обхватил его лицо руками. – Я читал твои гребаные дневники.

Хиггс затаил дыхание. От Сэма пахло кровью, потом и машинным маслом, насыщенно и резко. Кожа на ладонях была грубой, покрытой мозолями, но прикасался он ласково – будто Фрэджайл держал, а не Хиггса. Сэм погладил по коже большими пальцами: хотелось зажмуриться и тереться об него пару часов, пока не надоест, да и то Хиггс сомневался, что такое возможно.

– Ты грязный, – выпалил он, не зная еще что сделать. – Это отвратительно, курьер, сначала пойди помойся, а потом уже домогайся!

Сэм замер на какое-то мгновение. Фрэджайл фыркнула, наклонилась, поднимая Лу на руки.

– А вот это выглядит уже действительно жалко.

– Нахуй мне тебя домогаться, – Сэм как обычно был весьма прямолинеен. – Просто не дергайся пару секунд.

А. Ладно. Оказывается, это была такая прелюдия к обнимашкам. Сэм медленно опустил руки – не отпуская при этом самого Хиггса – а потом взял и прижал его к себе. Крепко обхватил, одной рукой поверх плеча, а другой ниже лопаток, не вырваться. Хиггс и не хотел вырываться. Сердце бухало в груди так громко, что казалось, все должны слышать, и он не мог ничего контролировать.

Вот что хуже всего.

С Сэмом всегда было странно: Хиггс почти ожидал поцелуя, даже, можно сказать, опрометчиво надеялся на него, но вместо этого получил объятия. И не какие-то там формальные, а самые настоящие – Фрэдж обнимала так давным-давно, он помнил, и даже с ее небольшим весом и тонкими руками получалось восхитительно. Сэм просто смял его, вцепился накрепко и держал, не собираясь отпускать. Хиггс мог только представить, как это было невесело с его страхом прикосновений, но мысль промелькнула и тут же исчезла. 

Это оказалось возбуждающе и абсолютно несексуально одновременно. Хиггс пытался успокоиться, но дышал все быстрее и быстрее с каждой секундой, перед глазами потемнело. Или, может быть, это оттого, что в какой-то момент он зажмурился.

– Я тебя держу, – сказал Сэм, тупица, а ведь и так понятно, чем он был занят, без всяких объяснений. – Я держу тебя. Не буду больше кричать. На Лу не буду и на тебя тоже. Ш-ш-ш…

Ничего в мире так не успокаивало, оказывается. Теперь стало понятно, почему малявка от него отлипать не хотела, все время на руки просилась.

– Я, между прочим, не ребёнок, – пробормотал Хиггс.

– Ага, – как-то не очень искренне согласился Сэм.

Хиггс набрал воздуха, чтобы начать спорить, но где-то на полпути передумал.

– Я вас оставлю, мальчики, – донёсся голос Фрэдж откуда-то издалека. Похоже, она уже давно развернулась и плюнула на них, забрала мелюзгу в жилой отсек. 

Хиггс поудобней устроился у Сэма на плече и тихо хмыкнул.

– Что?

– Я думал, будет больше эмоций. Ну, знаешь, все эти истерики _Ах, ты отбил моего парня, я так ревную, жить не могу, пойду плакать в подушку!_

– Нет, – серьёзно сказал Сэм, – не знаю. И никто никого не отбил. А тебе внимания мало?

Хиггс глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза и начал выбираться из объятий.

– Ладно, хватит, это было весело только первые двадцать секунд, а теперь я вспотел. Кто вообще придумал по такой жаре обниматься? И еще – с тебя новая майка, я эту рванину носить не буду! Еще и маслом перепачкал, ну что с тобой делать, курьер…

Сэм по-прежнему сидел на том же месте, и морда у него была серьезней некуда.

– Хиггс.

– Ну чего тебе, – он закатил глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь ощутить раздражение. Но вместо этого внутри разливалось что-то теплое, прежде неиспытанное и поэтому немного страшное, но очень, очень притягательное.

– Хиггс, слушай, – Сэмова лапища с растопыренными пальцами пригладила разодранную ткань футболки на плече – осторожно, будто пытаясь обратно соединить. – Если твой отец… дядя, или кто он там, плохо обращался с тобой, вовсе не означает, что все остальные такие.

– Бриджет убила твою собаку, – выпалил Хиггс быстрее, чем успел подумать, и сам удивился. Зачем он это вообще запоминал? – И я очень сомневаюсь, что у мадам президент было время, чтобы читать сказки, кормить кашей с ложечки и изображать динозавра по твоей просьбе.

У Сэма покраснели щеки и еще нос почему-то. Он явно считал, что рычания никто не слышал – и того, как после мелкая хохотала, аж заливалась.

– Все, проехали, давай обо всем забудем, – быстро сказал Хиггс, пытаясь удержать его взгляд. – У меня есть одна идея, но тебе точно не понравится.

– Какая? – подозрительно сощурился Сэм, и не подразнить его было невозможно.

– Мы трахнемся, – заявил Хиггс.

Сэм открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Сообщил немного обиженно:

– Понравится. И потом, мы вроде как уже...

Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Ну что за придурок! 

– По-взрослому, Сэмми, совсем по-взрослому!

– А-а-а.

Он подумал об этом буквально несколько мгновений – сегодня просто на рекорд шел – и пожал плечами.

– Ладно.

Твою же мать. Как удалось с одного раза по двум целям попасть, Хиггс понятия не имел. И обратный ход теперь включать не собирался. Очень осторожно, очень медленно он сообщил:

– Вообще-то, моя блестящая идея состояла совсем в другом, но так тоже сойдет. Я согласен, ты согласен, о таком только мечтать можно!

– Фрэдж.

Вот с ней пока возникала проблема, но Хиггс, воодушевленный успехом, только отмахнулся.

– Вот уж с ней я как-нибудь разберусь! А теперь слушай мой блестящий план!..

***

– Просто скажи: ты уже давно все придумал и спланировал? – шепотом спросила Фрэджайл.

– Нет. То есть да. Когда профессор сердечных дел нас коньяком угощал.

– Тебя. Хартмэн тебя угощал коньяком, – она покосилась на Хиггса, и тот пожал плечами.

– Эй, ну я же не виноват, что единственный из вас читал Достоевского! – Хиггс отрезал ломтик яблока и протянул ей на кончике ножа.

Фрэджайл скептически уставилась на подношение. Яблоки он отыскал вчера, когда шлялся в окрестностях: мелкие, кислые, от яблок было одно название, Луиза пожевала и выплюнула скривившись.

Нож, разумеется, стащил у Сэма, самый обычный, таких в стандартном наборе инструментов дюжина была: то потеряется, то сломается, а наточенное лезвие никогда лишним не бывает. От холодного оружия в руках у Хиггса до сих пор становилось как-то не по себе, пусть и без особой причины. Он сам был оружием, и без разницы, что использовал в процессе: бомбы, автоматы или собственный голос.

Фрэджайл протянула руку, взяла яблоко и закинула в рот. Пососала, не разжевывая – все не так кисло.

– А ты думаешь, что…

– Тихо! – шикнул Хиггс, перебивая ее. – Сейчас ключевой момент. _И я считаю, что мое участие…_

– …И я считаю, что мое участие в предотвращении Шестого Вымирания должно быть отмечено, – сказал Сэм.

Дедмэн на голограмме удивленно распахнул глаза. Потом стащил очки, начал их протирать, будто они ему мешали правильно все услышанное понять.

– Ты это серьезно? Правда, что ли?

– Ну, да, – неуверенно подтвердил Сэм.

– Сэм, Сэм, мы все пытались убедить тебя принять хоть какую-то компенсацию за случившееся, но ты оставался непреклонен, так что же произошло теперь?.. Что-то случилось с Лу? – забеспокоился ученый. – Она здорова? У вас закончилась еда? Лекарства?

– Все в порядке, – Сэм покосился назад, на Хиггса, и тот махнул рукой. Точно дирижер, командующий оркестру продолжать. – Просто у меня было время, чтобы подумать. Достаточно времени, и я решил, что можно принять.

– Что принять? – спросил Дедмэн в замешательстве.

– Помощь, – скрипнул зубами Сэм и снова покосился на Хиггса. Тот одобрительно закивал, произнес одними губами:

– Список требований.

– У меня есть, гм, в общем, список, – Сэм глянул на левую руку, где маркером, позаимствованным у Лу, была написана шпаргалка. Фрэджайл слышала, как они с Хиггсом спорили по каждому пункту два вечера подряд, но засранец умел отстаивать свое. И потом, как бы ей не хотелось признавать, он был прав. Им нужен был новый работающий транспорт, как минимум. Об остальном Фрэджайл предпочитала не думать.

– Я думаю, тебе стоит поговорить напрямую с Дайха… с мистером Макклейном, – заявил Дедмэн. – Он все еще президент, знаешь ли, и руководить ему удается по высшему разряду, особенно в постоянно меняющихся условиях.

– Нет, – Сэм помотал головой. – Сначала ты выслушаешь меня и скажешь, насколько это выполнимо. Потом он.

И это тоже была идея Хиггса.

– Сэм, – взгляд у Дедмэна сделался странный, будто смущенный, – я думаю, если бы ты затребовал луну с неба, мы могли бы это как-нибудь устроить. Не сразу, постепенно, но мы бы доставили ее к твоему порогу, распиленную на кусочки и упакованную в контейнеры.

Хиггс щелкнул пальцами и улыбнулся с видом огромного удовлетворения.

– А я что говорил! – шепотом произнес он. Отрезал еще ломтик яблока и протянул Фрэджайл. Она не заметила, как съела первый кусочек, поэтому пожала плечами и приняла второй.

– Почему ты решил, что проблем не возникнет? – так же тихо спросила она Хиггса.

– Потому что у нас тут есть один крупный козырь, – он крутанул нож в руке и ткнул пальцем Сэму в спину. – Легендарный Курьер, Последняя Надежда Америки и прочая и подобная, и обнимается он лучше всех. Нет-нет, не расстраивайся, ты тоже была весьма неплоха, но Сэм – это что-то с чем-то!

Фрэджайл раскусила яблоко и поморщилась: сплошная кислятина. Надо бы приготовить их как-то – спросить у Локни рецепт ее фирменного пирога?

– …грузовик, четыре принтера и ПХК второй модели, – закончил перечислять Сэм.

– Это все? – растерянно спросил ученый.

– Плюс все строительные материалы в окрестностях, – не подглядывая в шпаргалку дополнил Сэм. – И свежие обновления по карте.

– Сэм, но зачем тебе обновления на совершенно пустой местности?.. Там Метеостанция с одной стороны и Темпоральная ферма с другой, а в середине абсолютно незаселенный участок…

– Вот ты гад! – Фрэджайл в сердцах пихнула Хиггса плечом. – Темпоральная ферма, значит?!

– Я забочусь о малявке! – возмутился он. – Она растет, ей нужна свежая еда!

– О себе ты заботишься больше! И о горячей пицце, чтобы под боком была постоянно! Ты скотина, Хиггс, просто ублюдок, эгоистичный засранец!

– Одно другому не мешает! – защищаясь, он поднял руку, но и только, так что Фрэджайл с чистой совестью колошматила его куда попала.

– Заткнитесь, – прошипел Сэм, – тихо вы там!

– Сэм, кто там у тебя? – с тревогой поинтересовался Дедмэн. – Ты же сказал, что _эти_ на прогулке, а Лу спит!

То, каким тоном он выделил слово «эти», едва не заставило Фрэджайл рассмеяться в голос.

– Уже пришли?! – совсем уже разволновался Дедмэн. – Сэм, это из-за них ты решил попросить помощи? Они что-то сделали? Конечно, ты решил переехать, потому что не можешь существовать с кем-то рядом, гаптофобия вернулась, и теперь…

Хиггс застонал в голос, оттолкнул Фрэджайл и поднялся на ноги, подскочил к терминалу и рявкнул:

– Ребенка нельзя воспитывать в бункере! Здесь древний генератор, который постоянно ломается: то от холода, то от жары, а вокруг одни горы! И окон нет!

– …мистер Монаган, – ошеломленно пробормотал Дедмэн.

– Тихо, – взмолился Сэм, – она проснется!

Лу и правда спала, разлеглась прямо посередине большой кровати и тихонько посапывала, обхватив рукой Фиолетового Выродка.

– Я нашел отличное место, – тем временем заявил Хиггс. Он встал посреди комнаты, скрестил руки на груди и выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой. – Если поставить станцию под водопадом, можно никогда не беспокоиться об электричестве!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Фрэджайл.

– Проконсультировался с Хартмэном, – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался тот. – И он целиком мою идею одобрил! А на плато слева, – он взмахом руки развернул трехмерную голограмму, – распечатаем небольшой особнячок. Три комнаты наверху, кухня-гостиная внизу плюс гараж. Я тут набросал кое-какой проект, но возможны доработки.

– Сэм, – жалобно позвал Дедмэн, – ты вообще в курсе, что происходит?

Сэм нахмурился, вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу. Потом дернул бровью, чуть скривился и кивнул – такое количество эмоций у него на лице Фрэджайл редко видела.

– Типа, ну, да. Только я не понял – а третья комната зачем?

А первые две, значит, его нисколько не смущали? Правильно, каждому по комнате, а Лу спит с Сэмом, конечно же. Но Хиггс рассудил иначе.

– Комната для Луизы, – заявил он, чистая невинность и простодушие, – комната для нас троих и библиотека, конечно же!

Дедмэн издал полузадушенный звук.

– Комната для…

– Да-да, знаю, библиотека звучит чересчур самонадеянно в это время, но у чудика интеллектуала все получилось же, вот и я хочу! Это полезно! Образование, люди, интеллектуальное развитие! Малявка только спасибо скажет!

– У Хартмэна, – пояснила Фрэджайл в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Дедмэна.

– Надо начать с малого, – продолжал Хиггс, загибая пальцы. – С транспорта, принтеров и ПХК. Ничего сложного.

– Сэм?.. – Дедмэн глянул на него вопросительно. – Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? В смысле, я могу поговорить с Дайхардмэном, разумеется, это не трудно и не особенно затратно…

– Не луна с неба, – перебил Хиггс, подводя итог разговору. Повернулся на пятках и прошествовал к выходу из жилого отсека, где аккуратно притворил за собой дверь.

Фрэджайл выдохнула.

– Ух ты. Впечатляющее выступление.

– Ты была не в курсе?! Я никого не желаю обвинять, Хрупкая Леди, но этот парень опасен, это непредсказуемое существо, способное…

– Способное убедить меня в том, что нам нужен новый дом, – сказал Сэм. Потом пожал плечами. – Я не знаю. То есть, раньше не знал. А теперь чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что он прав.

– Ты никогда не оставался на одном месте подолгу, – напомнил Дедмэн.

– Как и все мы, – когда они все повернулись к ней, Фрэджайл только развела руками. – Что? Это правда, я не могу ее отрицать. Хочу я жить в бункере? Да, очень. Хочу я распечатать особнячок возле водопада?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

– Черт возьми, похоже, что тоже да.

Сэм смотрел серьезно, без улыбки.

***

– Значит, ребенку плохо в бункере.

– Я этого не говорил. Только сказал, что нельзя все время держать ее в четырех стенах, где даже и окон то нет! Она и так достаточно в капсуле прожила, скажешь, не так? Сколько она там была, а? Ты вообще в курсе?

Сэм к этому возвращаться не хотел. Очень старательно гнал от себя подобные мысли. И те образы, которые видел через их связь, через одрадек, зыбкие, расплывчатые, вспоминать не хотел. Достаточно было, хватит.

– Эй, ты заснул там, что ли? – Хиггс пихнул его в колено. – А говорил, нарколепсии у него нет!

– Я думаю, – отозвался Сэм.

– А-а-а, – протянул тот, – тогда конечно, ни в чем себе не отказывай! Процесс не быстрый, это я уже давно понял, мешать не буду, отвлекать не собираюсь…

Он говорил еще что-то, только Сэм не вслушивался, смотрел, как Фрэджайл играла в мяч с Лу. Играла – это одно название, конечно, руки у Лу еще совсем слабые были, кинуть мяч нормально она не могла. Но очень старалась, и каждое движение отмечала громким криком. Фрэджайл что-то ей объясняла, но больше смеялась и за мячом бегала, когда он далеко улетал.

Конечно же, Хиггс прав. Признавать неприятно, но придется. Лу нужна своя комната, место для игр, разнообразная еда… Водяной генератор будет снабжать энергией круглый год, это значит, они не замерзнут в морозы и не будут изнывать от жары, как уже случалось пару ночей.

Вообще-то, Сэм оставаться не собирался. Он хотел уйти куда-нибудь еще, подальше отсюда, доставлять грузы как и прежде и не планировать ничего дальше следующего дня. Это было нормально, привычно, это успокаивало…

– Ну все, хватит, мне надоело! – заявил Хиггс. – Скажи хоть что-нибудь, а то я будто с камнем разговариваю!

Вот в чем причина: Хиггс. Хиггсу надоело. Хиггс ноет и уговаривает, задает слишком правильные вопросы, рисует какие-то чертежи, спорит, договаривается, кричит куда громче Лу. Валяется на Сэме, будто на самой удобной в мире подушке, заглядывает в лицо, пытаясь поймать, уцепиться, найти хоть какое-то подтверждение… чему? Тому, что он все делает правильно.

Ответ пришел внезапно, но Сэм даже не особенно удивился.

– Сэ-э-эмми, – протянул Хиггс. Как-то извернулся, подвинулся и устроился у Сэма между ног, положил голову на живот и уставился хитрющими глазами. Как в том давнем сне, точно, только на этот раз реальнее некуда, вот он, живой и настоящий, и ждет, наверное, какой-то реакции… – Слушай, ну ты меня сегодня очень беспокоишь. Совсем уйти?

– Не-а, – Сэм поерзал. Хиггс был горячий, тяжелый и он безошибочно улегся так, чтобы касаться члена даже через все слои одежды. Но с этим тоже можно было как-то смириться. – Не уходи. Ты прав про окно. Ну и про дом тоже. Не знаю, как Бриджесы воспримут, но мне кажется, Дайхардмэн согласится.

Дедмэн пришел в ужас, но как только они с Фрэджайл поговорили с ним немного и заверили, что Хиггс никого не держит в заложниках, не угрожает и не шантажирует, он немного расслабился. Даже посмотрел голограммы проекта и признал, что Лу в таком доме будет гораздо приятней, чем в бункере под землей.

Хиггс смотрел на Сэма несколько секунд и молчал – настоящий рекорд. Потом вздохнул и сообщил:

– Нет, ты просто восхитительный идиот! Они его готовы на руках носить и во все места целовать, а ему кажется, что Дайхардмэн согласится! – передразнил он Сэма. – Они завтра же тебе грузовик пригонят со всем оборудованием, а мы даже площадку не посмотрели!

Сэм еще от первой части его заявления не оправился, которая про «во все места целовать», а тут второй принакрыло.

– Зачем смотреть площадку? Я там был.

Хиггс застонал, уткнулся лицом ему в пах. Сэм уже подумывал, как бы его аккуратно спихнуть и не возбудиться при этом. Но поздно.

– Он там был, надо же! Когда, год назад? Два? Спорим, больше? Вот жаль, я не видел, как ты там по камням спотыкался, уверен, зрелище развеселое!

И спотыкался, и пару раз поскользнулся и чуть не грохнулся вниз, а Лу хныкала все время, пока они не забрались наверх. И вот там уже – Сэм точно помнил – можно было остановиться и посмотреть на водопад, огромный и поразительно мощный, низвергающий со скал вниз невероятное количество воды каждую секунду. Как раз солнце вышло, и свет преломлялся мириадами радужных брызг, и Сэм остался там ненадолго, смотрел и даже ни на миг не мог представить, что когда-то… когда-нибудь…

– Там нормальное место, – продолжал трепаться Хиггс. – Достаточно большое и ровное, мелочи будет где побегать. Вокруг силовой периметр, конечно, а что касается воды…

Фрэджайл повернулась к ним, приставила ко лбу руку козырьком, посмотрела и ухмыльнулась. Тут же развернулась к Лу, воскликнула:

– А где мяч? Ты видела его? Лови, скорее лови!

– …и потом, рыба – это источник фосфора, что б ты знал, очень полезно, полезнее всяких витаминов, – продолжал вещать Хиггс.

Сэм сгреб его за шиворот, притянул голову назад и прижался губами ко рту. Поймал врасплох, на полуслове, и Хиггс, кажется, даже удивился, слабо охнул. Сэм тут же отпустил: не поцелуй, а так, проверка.

Хиггс захлопал глазами, разочарованно протянул:

– Ну нет, так не пойдет!

Сэм и без него знал. Поэтому наклонился еще раз, на этот раз медленнее, коснулся губами его губ, удивительно остро ощущая каждую деталь: тепло кожи, его запах, то, как щетина царапалась, цеплялась за его собственную. То, как Хиггс раздвинул челюсти, пропуская его внутрь, как осторожно коснулся языком.

Они же вроде уже целовались. Когда-то, Сэм не мог вспомнить точно, но несколько раз было, только тогда все по-другому. Как с Фрэдж, на Берегу и здесь, разница большая, и она тоже боялась.

Страх, вот что их объединяло. Это была как вспышка в мозгу, яркая и болезненная одновременно, словно увидеть в ком-то свое отражение, узнать, что какой-то мудреный секрет имеет очень простое объяснение.

Сэм пытался рассказать Фрэджайл, что ее тело все равно красивое. Он трогал ее и смотрел, брал ее пальцы в свою руку и водил по коже, изрезанной морщинами, и целовал каждый дюйм, потому что она. Была. Прекрасна.

Сэм никогда не мог представить, что Хиггсу придется доказывать что-то подобное. Что Хиггс… имеет значение. Что его существование не лишено смысла, что его идеи могут быть правильными, выполнимыми и полезными.

И не мог представить, что будет целовать Хиггса так же жадно, как Фрэдж, задыхаться от какой-то невозможной близости, от желания к нему прикасаться, лицо пальцами гладить, от лба и по переносице, по краю губ на подбородок и ниже, чувствовать, как под кожей кадык ходит. От податливости этой неожиданной, от того, как Хиггс разлегся на нем и конечно же чувствует твердый сэмов член, он этого и добивался, все нарочно…

Сэм остановился только когда дышать стало нечем. Оторвался от Хиггса, облизал губы, очень старался не смотреть – и знал, что тот ищет его взгляд, но все пытался с собой справиться. И тянущее, ноющее чувство в паху преодолеть: член стоял колом, трахаться хотелось до одурения, прямо здесь, сейчас, и желание это пожирало все остальные мысли, вычищало сознание.

Как взрослые, сказал Хиггс. Они могли бы. Обволакивающая теплота его рта казалась теперь обещанием большего. Манящим таким, едва преодолимым.

Сэм скрипнул зубами, попытался дышать через нос.

– Подушка из тебя просто отличная вышла! – проникновенно заявил Хиггс, снова укладываясь Сэму на живот. – Эй, мелкая! Тащи сюда мячик!..

Лу тут же подбежала к ним: Сэм разрешил ей ходить босиком там, где трава была мягкой, и теперь она с восторгом скидывала обувь при каждом удобном случае.

– Игс, лови!..

Бросила мяч совсем в другую сторону, но не особо расстроилась, завопила и прыгнула на Хиггса. Он сдавленно охнул и быстро подхватил ее на руки.

– Нет-нет, тут давай-ка поосторожней!..

Сэм фыркнул. Отлично, не ему одному достанется, все по справедливости. Фрэджайл тоже подошла поближе, глянула на них и опять ухмыльнулась.

– Ни в коем случае, – пробормотал Хиггс, – и не надо так смотреть!

– Как? – невинно хлопая ресницами спросила она.

– Не вздумай, – предупредил Сэм, пытаясь спихнуть Хиггса и при этом не задеть Лу. – Я не кресло, чтобы на мне все сидели!

– А жаль, – она шагнула ближе, протянула руку и взлохматила ему волосы, а потом по инерции зацепила и Хиггса кончиками пальцев – тот вскинулся, уставился на нее голодным взглядом. – Я бы на ком-нибудь из вас с удовольствием посидела.

– Сиди! – разрешила Лу и попыталась оседлать сэмову коленку. – Сиди, Ай!

Но судя по ехидному выражению лица, по тому, как она смотрела, как прикасалась, Фрэдж имела в виду что-то совсем иное. Сэм снова облизал губы и сглотнул. Все становилось гораздо… интересней. С каждым днем.

***

Генератор в Убежище каким-то чудом справился с морозами, но пал смертью храбрых под натиском первой летней жары. Точнее, навернулась система кондиционирования: Сэм целый день пытался починить ее, а потом объявил, что они все должны сделать выбор. Электричество чтобы готовить еду, принимать душ и поддерживать терминал в рабочем состоянии, или прекрасный прохладный воздух в жилом помещении. То есть, конечно, Сэм, будучи Сэмом, поставил вопрос несколько иными словами, но смысл оставался тот же.

– Электричество, – вздохнула Фрэджайл. – Я голосую за свет и связь.

– Му’филм! – завопила Лу, бросилась к проектору и похлопала по нему ладошкой. – Сэм, я хочу му’филм!

Хиггс пожал плечами.

– Да пофиг.

Итого тремя голосами «За» с одним воздержавшимся они остались без кондиционера. И это было терпимо две ночи назад, было трудно, но не смертельно вчера, было очень, очень плохо минувшим днем, а этой ночью неожиданно похолодало. Правый висок у Фрэджайл противно ныл весь вечер, но она держалась, не стала пить таблетки, а головная боль взяла и прошла. То ли ветер переменился, то ли еще что.

Зато теперь мучала жажда. Фрэджайл села на большей кровати, осторожно спустила ноги на пол, стараясь не зацепить Сэма. Он решил, что на полу спать прохладнее, да и его спине получше будет на твердом. Хотя, тонкий матрас поверх контейнеров был ненамного мягче.

В новый дом, наверное, можно будет и нормальную кровать поставить. В каталогах лучше самой посмотреть, потому что вряд ли кто-то из них задумается… Хиггс, может быть, но на него надеяться…

Фрэджайл взяла из холодильника бутылку с водой, на цыпочках выбралась из отсека и прикрыла за собой дверь. Поднялась наверх, открыла внешнюю дверь и стояла там какое-то время, пила мелкими глотками и вдыхала прохладный ночной воздух с привкусом каких-то цветущих растений и близкой грозы. Даже видела пару раз отблеск дальних молний и лениво гадала: темпоральная или нет, обычная, как раньше?

Потом окончательно замерзла – приятное ощущение! – закрыла дверь и развернулась обратно. Свет не включала: несколько месяцев, проведенных в Убежище, научили ориентироваться наощупь, в тусклом свете лампочек на панелях управления.

Из мастерской тянуло сигаретным дымом. Хиггс, конечно же, кому же еще приспичит…

Фрэджайл не заметила, как замедлила шаг, остановилась в коридоре возле приоткрытой двери. Он ее сразу услышал.

– Привет.

Стоял, прислонившись к стене, и Фрэджайл пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

– Все в порядке? – он казался таким заботливым, таким искренним.

– Почему ты не спишь? – вопросом на вопрос отозвалась она.

Хиггс дернул плечом.

– Вся эта жара не особенно располагает ко сну, знаешь ли, а потом я вспомнил, что у меня осталось пара недочитанных глав из…

Фрэджайл ухватила его за футболку и заставила наклониться, впилась в рот, яростно преодолевая незначительное сопротивление. Смяла его губы своими, вцепилась зубами и потянула, но тут же отпустила. Отшатнулась, переводя дыхание: кровь шумела в ушах, разогнавшись в венах за пару мгновений.

– Я не понимаю, – выдохнул Хиггс, но она не дала ему закончить, потянула на себя, втаскивая в коридор, потом толкнула к стене и прижалась всем телом, впилась пальцами в то место, где плечо переходило в шею, и снова поцеловала. Ох, это был не сладкий поцелуй из тех времен, когда они были глупыми и влюбленными. Фрэджайл кусала его, царапала зубами, но каждый раз останавливалась, самую малость не прорывая кожу. Она разжала пальцы правой руки, спустилась вниз, на пояс, задрала футболку – зачем на нем столько одежды? – вцепилась пальцами в тело. Хиггс всегда был худой, но сейчас у него на костях хоть немного мяса наросло, если сравнивать с тем временем, когда они только познакомились.

Она провела рукой вверх, оглаживая мышцы на груди, наткнулась на сосок, покатала его между пальцев и стиснула покрепче. Хиггс выдохнул ей в рот и двинул бедрами, самую малость, но Фрэджайл ощутила его эрекцию, уткнувшуюся в бок.

– Хочешь меня? – выплюнула со злостью, прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Порченый товар, высохшую старуху?

Она потерлась об него бедрами, так же жестко, как целовала, и услышала – нет, больше почувствовала, как Хиггс застонал. Мышцы у него на животе напряглись, будто тихий вибрирующий звук откуда-то из тела исходил, из самой сердцевины.

А потом он помотал головой: несколько рваных движений, но вполне осознанных.

– Все, что ты хочешь… – пробормотал он, и Фрэджайл поняла, что Хиггс не трогал ее. Его руки были опущены по-прежнему, ладони прижаты к стене. С Сэмом научился, что ли?.. Мысль о Сэме была острой, возбуждающей, и она снова поцеловала Хиггса, жалея, что Сэм не может видеть ее сейчас. Их обоих.

– Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь… – прошептал Хиггс, когда она отстранилась, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие. – Все, что угодно, только попроси. Просто скажи мне. Прикажи.

О, это последнее прозвучало особенно впечатляюще. Фрэджайл провела рукой вниз, прямо по жесткой дорожке волос на живот и ниже, под резинку свободных штанов, и обхватила его член, поднявшийся вертикально, с влажной головкой, готовый. Она помнила, каково это было: ощущать его в себе, то, как он растягивал ее и наполнял, как двигался внутри.

Интересно, если бы она захотела убить Хиггса? Изуродовать каким угодно способом, он бы так же стоял не двигаясь с места? Принял все как должное?

Фрэджайл толкнула его, сама прислонилась спиной к стене.

– Как на озере.

Он был выше ее, намного выше, и раньше Фрэджайл нравилась эта разница, заставляла чувствовать себя в безопасности. Защищенной, спрятанной от всего мира, прикрытой от всех кошмаров.

Теперь это была разница в росте, неудобная, неловкая.

Хиггс протянул руку, дотронулся до ее пижамных шортов. Подцепил двумя пальцами, аккуратно потянул вниз – и тут Фрэджайл уже не выдержала, сдернула их сама, отпинала ногой в сторону. Закинула ту же ногу на Хиггса, показывая направление, в котором нужно двигаться. Поймала его взгляд – вопросительный, ищущий.

– Я так хотела тебя уничтожить… но ты и сам отлично справился.

Он опустил голову, и светлые волосы свесились на лицо.

Хиггс приподнял ее так легко, будто Фрэджайл весила не больше среднего контейнера с грузом, и она уцепилась за его плечи, скрестила ноги на пояснице. И опустил медленно, давая время привыкнуть, но как только его член оказался целиком внутри нее, Фрэджайл прошипела:

– Шевелись.

Первый толчок застал ее врасплох. Позвоночник впечатался в стену, и она сжала челюсти, чтобы не закричать. Быстро дернулась вперед, снова целуя Хиггса: чтобы он не вздумал останавливаться, не решил, что ей больно, не стал спрашивать, хлопать глазами и извиняться. Сейчас извинения были нахрен не нужны.

Ей нужно было, чтобы он двигался. Чтобы держал ее – ладони под ягодицами, его язык у нее во рту, его член глубоко в ее теле, мокрый от выступившей смазки, его и ее собственной, скользящий гладко по всем нужным местам. Поддавал бедрами, проникая еще сильнее, и почти разъединял их тела, отстраняясь назад.

Она не думала, что они так еще могут. Что она сама способна вот так бессмысленно обвиснуть на нем, впиваться ногтями в кожу, целовать, захлебываясь его запахом, чувствовать, как каждое его движение отдается внутри, нарастает удовольствием. Она помнила его тело, помнила, какие звуки Хиггс издавал, когда ему было приятно, как прикрывал глаза перед тем, как кончить.

В этот раз Фрэджайл оказалась быстрее. Оргазм накатил неожиданно, снес ее одним мощным, стремительным порывом и оставил хватать ртом воздух. Хиггс толкнулся еще пару раз и замер, явно в замешательстве, и она чувствовала, как мелкая дрожь сотрясает его тело.

– Давай, – она запустила руку ему в волосы, скомандовала. – Давай, сделай это.

Он то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, распластался на ней, прижимая к стене, и снова начал двигаться. Много ему не понадобилось, Фрэджайл потерпела – и липкую теплоту его спермы на внутренней поверхности бедер, и то, как Хиггс отпустил ее, не доверяя, должно быть, своим рукам, и как тяжело привалился к стене плечом, шумно выдыхая.

– Ты права, – сказал он, и Фрэджайл пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы вспомнить, о чем он. – Ты как обычно… во всем права.

***

– Где тебе удобней забрать грузовик, принтеры и трициклы? – спросила старшая близняшка, та, которая побойчее. Хиггс сам не понял, как научился их определять, просто в какой-то момент понял, когда одна говорит, а когда другая. И знал почему-то, что Молинген родилась первой, а Локни была младше на семь минут.

Это было какое-то остаточное знание, тускнеющее с каждым днем. Хиггс пытался не думать о том, чего лишился, и со временем получалось все лучше и лучше.

– А их уже можно забрать? – Сэм, идиот непробиваемый, конечно, на подобное не рассчитывал. – И когда?

– Завтра, – близняшка дернула плечом, – ближе к концу недели, на следующей. Когда тебе удобно. Дайхардмэн распорядился предоставить все необходимое по мере возможности в любом из Узлов. Какой от вас ближайший?

– А я говорил, – удовлетворенно заявил Хиггс, пока Сэм сосредоточенно пытался решить очень важную дилемму: рискнуть и выдать свое месторасположение или же продолжать сохранять весьма условную секретность? Бриджесы вроде ему не раз и не два уже доказали: мелочь им нафиг не нужна, не интересует, а он все равно до сих пор боялся, что отберут.

– Вот это, – Фрэджайл ткнула пальцем в голограмму, – будет мой кабинет, а не твоя библиотека!

– Черта с два! Делай себе офис в гараже, все равно там куча пустого пространства!

Она впилась в него ледяным взглядом. Ух, Хиггса от нее до сих пор мурашками продирало.

– Почему это в твоей библиотеке должно быть панорамное окно, а мне нужно спускаться в подвал?

– Потому что это мой проект! – возмутился он. – Потому что я первый сказал, что будет окно! А теперь конечно, все вы хитренькие, так и…

– Умолкни, а? – попросил Сэм. Потер лицо рукой, поморщился. – Давай грузовик и принтеры в Горный. Я заберу… ну, скажем, послезавтра.

– Принято, – близняшка черканула что-то в планшете. – А остальное?

Сэм беспомощно обернулся на них с Фрэджайл. Интересно, как ему удалость столько курьером проработать, ни хрена не соображая в логистике?

– Значит, так, – заявил Хиггс и поднялся на ноги. Прошелся туда-обратно – особо не развернешься, конечно, но в движении всегда думалось легче, и раз он не мог телепортироваться, приходилось ходить. – Я поеду в Горный узел и заберу грузовик. Отвезу принтеры на место, настрою их и…

– Нет.

– Почему это?! – обернулся он к Сэму, но тот резко покачал головой.

– Не-а. Не будет этого.

– Мы с Сэмом можем забрать новый трицикл для начала, – предложила Фрэджайл. – Поедем туда на одном, а потом обратно…

– Лу, – Сэм ткнул пальцем в малявку, которая возилась с игрушками на полу и что-то напевала себе под нос. Разумеется, она провела добрую четверть часа, рассказывая голограмме близняшек о своих приключениях: Хиггс уловил, там было что-то про ягоды, что-то про динозавров и еще немного – про то, как она чуть не утопила в реке любимую панамку с синим зайцем. Словом, все важные проблемы. – Лу я не оставлю.

– И будешь как дурак таскать за собой маленького ребенка по всему континенту? Ой, – Хиггс вытаращил глаза, – я только что вспомнил – ты ж это уже один раз проделал! Так жаждешь повторить?!

– Слушай, я же не по своей воле все это…

– Не смейте ругаться, – жестко сказала Фрэджайл, перебивая его на полуслове. – Все вместе мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем!

– Ты мог бы привезти Лу ко мне, пока не сделаешь все, что нужно, – предложила младшая близняшка, но тут они уже рявкнули хором.

– Нет!

Даже Хиггс возмутился: как это, отдать мелочь совершенно незнакомым людям? Нет, возможно, близняшки могли позаботиться о ней, и даже лучше него и Фрэдж, но они были чужие, они не знали, какую колыбельную ей надо спеть, чтобы заснула, какие игрушки она предпочитает держать поближе, а с какими играет редко, сколько сладкого ей можно…

В общем, оставить ее с кем-то – не вариант!

– Черт с вами, езжайте в Горный вместе, пригоните транспорт, – снизошел до разрешения Хиггс и махнул рукой на Фрэдж. – Ты и он, валите…

– Нет, – так же решительно повторил Сэм. – Это тоже не выход.

– Может быть, я позже наберу, а вы пока определитесь?.. – осторожно спросила близняшка.

– Мы сейчас, – буркнул Сэм.

Глянул на Хиггса, на Фрэджайл – она пожала плечами, – потом на Лу. Мелочь на него внимания не обратила, продолжала со своими динозаврами возиться.

– Хартмэн что-то говорил про обновление по дорогам…

Близняшка покачала головой.

– Нет, к сожалению, я ничем не могу помочь. Программа отслеживания изменений была в разработке, но несколько пробных запусков закончились ничем.

Сэм развернул карту и сосредоточенно смотрел на нее, кусая нижнюю губу. Хиггс тоже поглядел: карты для него никогда особо не представляли интереса. Цифры координат – другой разговор, они были простыми, понятными как формулы расчета места прыжка. Они проросли в него, укоренились, стали таким же естественным навыком как умение ходить или говорить.

Фрэджайл сложила руки на груди, стояла, крепко сжав челюсти. Думала о чем-то подобном? Возможно. Здесь они были в одной лодке, хоть что-то их объединяло, связывало. Невозможность вырваться, сделать прыжок куда угодно, преодолеть тысячи километров за один миг без утомительных переходов, не растрачивая огромное количество времени.

– Мы с Хиггсом поедем за грузовиком, – сказал Сэм. – Заберем принтеры, привезем их на место и установим. Потом вернемся за вами, – он повернулся к Фрэдж и глянул – будто вопросительно, в поисках одобрения. Думал, она может отказаться или начнет спорить? Что у этого типа было с головой? – И тогда уже поедем туда. Ну, к водопаду.

– В наш прекрасный новый дом! – пропел Хиггс. Малявка вскинула голову, с интересом глянула на них.

– Ну, наверное, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Если все получится. Если все нормально будет.

– Да что может пойти не так?! – поразился Хиггс, и эти двое очень слаженно, в один голос заорали на него.

– Заткнись!

Мелкая нахмурилась, бросила игрушки и подбежала к Сэму, обхватила его за ноги и задрала голову.

– Какой дом?

Сэм растерянно моргнул.

– Ну… там будут окна, как у Хартмэна.

– Ох, милая, – близняшка на голограмме – старшая на этот раз – подошла ближе и присела рядом с Луизой. – Твой новый дом должен получиться просто отличным! Там будет много места, чтобы играть, и ты еще не видела водопад!

– …адапад? – эхом повторила мелочь.

– Будешь смотреть на него из окна каждый день! Наверное, ты еще не видела столько воды разом! Тебе должно понравиться, а летом еще и можно будет купаться, если вода как следует прогреется. Выберете спокойную заводь…

– Кто сделал проект, – пробормотал Хиггс, за что тут же получил тычок локтем в бок от Фрэдж. Потом она тяжело вздохнула.

– А ты ведь не дашь нам об этом никогда забыть.

– Ни за что! – заявил он и подмигнул ей. – Без меня вы бы до этого никогда не додумались!

– Ладно, – сказал Сэм и пожал плечами. – Если никто не против, утром выезжаем.

– Отлично: значит, я сейчас же передам распоряжения Дайхардмэна в Горный Узел, – кивнула близняшка. – Увидимся, Сэм. Фрэдж… Хиггс.

Маленькая заминка перед его именем была прекрасной. Хиггс послал близняшкам ослепительную улыбку за секунду до того, как голограмма исчезла. Потом хлопнул в ладоши и громко объявил:

– А ну-ка, все еще раз скажите мне спасибо!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза, Сэм вообще никак не отреагировал, зато мелкая начала прыгать на месте.

– Дом! Дом-дом-дом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующую пятницу, скорее всего, главы не будет. Внезапно оказалось, что еще существуют места, где нет интернета, а за роуминг надо продать почку. 
> 
> Зато пока можно заглянуть к [Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) и почитать горячий втройняк, который она написала для меня ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внеплановая глава ;-)

– Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? – спросила Фрэджайл. Она сидела на кровати, наблюдала, как Сэм собирается. Он закинул в рюкзак веревку, запасные перчатки, немного подумав добавил аптечку: Фрэджайл положила ее ему под нос, чтобы не забыл, а еще взял сухих пайков и флягу с энергетиком.

– Чего именно?

– Чтобы я осталась здесь с Лу.

Он остановился, бросил рюкзак и глянул на Фрэджайл из-под челки. Она терпеливо ждала, знала, что торопить Сэма бессмысленно – так же, как и пытаться затормозить Хиггса. Забавно это было, два совершенно разных по скорости человека, и с каждым из них ей было интересно.

– Уверен, – в конце концов сказал Сэм. Потом сел рядом с ней, совсем близко, что позволял себе все чаще и чаще. – Она будет капризничать. Может быть, даже плакать. Ты тогда ее обними, ладно? – он смотрел на Фрэджайл так, будто она никогда раньше этого не делала и не знала, как прикасаться правильно. – Она уцепится крепко-крепко, но ты потерпи.

– Сэм… – она попыталась перебить, но он покачал головой.

– Я никогда раньше ее не оставлял. Только когда спал, и то она все время рядом была. Я… мне… страшно ее бросать, – признался он, и тут же торопливо продолжил, – но ты же будешь с Лу, поэтому не считается, я же не бросаю?

– Нет, конечно нет! – Фрэджайл протянула руку, но он то ли намеренно проигнорировал ее, то ли сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста. – Сэм, тебе не о чем беспокоиться…

– И все-таки рано или поздно мне придется ее отпустить, поэтому это вроде тренировка такая? – кого он спрашивал, ее или себя, Фрэджайл не понимала. – Мы будем расставаться все чаще и чаще, и это нормально, так и должно быть.

– В первый раз всегда трудно, Сэм, – она руку не убирала, ждала.

– Точно, – согласился он. – В первый раз очень трудно. Я никогда не думал… то есть, конечно, я знал, как это, просто никак.. не мог…

– Не был готов, – мягко сказала Фрэджайл.

Сэм посмотрел на ее ладонь, а потом медленно протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев. Буквально несколько секунд он оставался спокойным, а потом опять начал бормотать.

– Я написал тебе список. На всякий случай, если она не захочет спать одна, положи ее в кровать рядом. Как заснет, можешь переложить, она не почувствует. И много сладкого не давай, она всегда выпрашивает. И…

– Сэм, я справлюсь.

Непонятно, откуда в ней такая уверенность, но Фрэджайл даже не сомневалась – как-нибудь разберется. В крайнем случае Лу поможет. Лу была гораздо умнее взрослых: чувствовала все как-то иначе, соображала быстрее и не боялась задавать вопросы. Даже если не могла правильно произнести большую часть слов.

– Смотри, не убей Хиггса по дороге, – она попыталась развеселить Сэма. Он нахмурился и серьезно сообщил:

– По крайней мере, пока он не поможет мне с настройкой печати.

– Умно, – согласилась Фрэджайл. Удивительно вообще, что от Хиггса был толк. Удивительно, что Хиггс предлагал, убеждал, он каким-то образом отыскал в хиралевой сети каких-то инженеров и дотошно согласовал с ними каждую деталь плана, и безумная, идиотская идея внезапно оказалась невероятно притягательной.

Вариант один: продумал все уже давно. Может быть, несколько недель, месяц. Не получилось с апокалипсисом, зато дом построит.

В голове это все укладывалось с трудом и не сразу.

– Я могла бы поехать с Хиггсом, а ты бы остался с Лу.

Интересно, почему этот вариант никому не пришел в голову раньше.

– Нет, – Сэм снова вернулся к сборам, только на этот раз не положил в рюкзак, а достал из него крошечный ботинок Лу, потом порылся еще и вытащил оранжевую пластиковую утку с обгрызенным клювом. Пояснил для Фрэджайл. – Лу с тобой будет хорошо. Хиггса я проконтролирую.

– А у меня, значит, не выйдет? – любопытно, почему он так считает. – Или ты не хочешь, чтобы мы с ним опять потрахались?

Вот, она это произнесла. Назвала все своими именами, без метафор и эвфемизмов, сама сказала, и сама тут же замерла – как он отреагирует? Что сделает?

Сэм наградил ее каким-то раненым взглядом.

– Я не поэтому. Не думал, что ты вообще его сможешь простить…

– А я и не простила, – выпалила она и тут же улыбнулась. Криво, уж как получилось. – Трахаться с кем-то и пускать его в свое сердце – две разные вещи.

– Вот поэтому ты остаешься, а я еду, – он еще раз проверил сухие пайки, застегнул рюкзак. – Потрахаюсь и решу, что делать дальше.

Сначала она так и застыла с открытым ртом. Потом шумно втянула воздух, тряхнула головой и захихикала.

– Ой, прости! Прости, я не хотела!.. То есть, в смысле… черт! – неловкие паузы и заминки никогда не были ее стилем ведения разговора, но совладать с собой Фрэджайл была уже не в состоянии. Сэм спокойно сидел и ждал, пока ее попустит.

– А здесь почему не можешь? – кое-как справившись со смехом спросила она.

Сэм прикусил губу, отвел взгляд.

– Здесь ты.

– И что?!

Она была возмущена. Не то слово: она не понимала, чем может помешать, если уже давно согласилась! Она позвала гребаного ублюдка в горячий источник, позволила целовать себя, сама захотела, чтобы он к ним присоединился! Он был частью, необходимой и важной: это нужно было признать, смириться и отделить раз и навсегда прошлое от настоящего. Чем она прошлой ночью и занялась вплотную, приложила все усилия.

Вот только не вышло. С Хиггсом было так же хорошо, как прежде, и это ранило сильнее всего.

Сэм смотрел испытующе, будто Фрэджайл могла ему помешать или, того хуже, запретить!

– Нет, – она покачала головой, – и даже не вздумай, вот не начинай!..

– Я никогда этого не делал, – угрюмо сообщил он. – Для меня все это не очень легко, ты ж в курсе.

– Не думаю, что у него опыт намного больше, – фыркнула Фрэджайл. Ничего особенного, просто они обсуждали секс, и это было немного из разряда фантастики. – Так что не волнуйся, если что-то не будет получаться. С теорией, я думаю, ты знаком?.. Что куда и…

– Лучше остановись.

Сэм перестал терзать лямки рюкзака, наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Это был внезапный, но от этого еще более приятный поцелуй: Фрэджайл зажмурилась, отсекая все лишнее, чувствуя только его губы, теплоту его рта, быстрое прикосновение языка.

Какая-то ее часть хотела схватить его и не отпускать, вцепиться, как Лу обычно цепляется, и держать: новый дом не нужен, Сэму достаточно быть рядом с ней. Говорить неожиданные вещи, а потом заливаться краской от откровенности, просить позаботиться о Лу, так отчаянно волноваться о ней. Целовать Фрэджайл сразу же после признания, что он собирается заняться сексом с ее бывшим любовником. И настоящим тоже, потому что минувшая ночь считается, она была и все случилось. Ох, черт. Они это всерьез. Все это происходит по-настоящему.

– И долго вы тут еще собираетесь… – Хиггс ворвался в отсек и тут же присвистнул. – Горячие поцелуи на дорожку! А мне можно один такой? Я тоже хочу!

– Обойдешься, – сказала Фрэджайл, когда Сэм отодвинулся, но тут же добавила. – Будешь вести себя хорошо – поцелую, когда вернешься.

Лицо у Хиггса обиженно вытянулось, и Сэм фыркнул. Лу влетела в комнату, ткнула в него Фиолетовым Выродком.

– Сэм, бери!

Пока он пытался убедить ее, что потрепанная плюшевая то ли собака, то ли медведь вряд ли пригодится в дороге и лучше ему остаться в Убежище, Фрэджайл подошла к Хиггсу. У него тоже был рюкзак, и она очень подозревала, что какое-то место в нем занимали книги и планшет, но – это личное дело каждого, что тащить на своей спине.

– У меня мало надежды, что ты ничего не устроишь по дороге.

Он глянул на нее с высоты своего роста, выглядя одновременно огорченным и раздраженным. Приложил руку к груди над сердцем и покачал головой.

– Никакой веры в меня, да?

– Ты сам сделал все возможное для этого.

Он посмотрел на нее еще несколько секунд, а потом кивнул.

– Ладно, ты права. Но у меня есть какие-то шансы, теперь я знаю точно! Ты не можешь отрицать этого, Фрэдж: говори что угодно, но действия значат куда больше слов, и теперь я более чем уверен, что…

– На выход, – сообщил Сэм и подтолкнул его в спину. Глянул еще раз на Фрэджайл и пообещал. – Я напишу тебе, как доберемся в Горный Узел.

– Обязательно, – она подхватила Лу на руки и вышла из бункера, чтобы проводить их.

– Пока, Сэм! – Лу махала рукой, пока трицикл не скрылся из виду. – Пока Игс! Приходи скоро! Сэм, приходи! Пока-пока!

На удивление она была довольно спокойна: Фрэджайл ожидала слез и истерики, но Лу как-то быстро смирилась, что они уходят. Или Сэм сумел объяснить, что вернется, и беспокоиться нет причин, или, может быть, Лу еще не до конца поняла, что не увидит их обоих пару недель как минимум.

– Они вернутся, и мы их встретим.

Лу посмотрела на нее, серьезно наморщив лоб.

– Ко’да?

– Думаю, когда ты научишься считать до ста. Ну или хотя бы до двадцати.

До десяти она уже умела, это Фрэджайл обнаружила случайно, когда увидела, как Сэм вместе с ней складывает инструменты в контейнер.

– Ладно! – согласилась Лу, как следует все обдумав. – Давай до ‘цати!

– Чуть позже, ладно? Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому.

Они вернулись внутрь, и Фрэджайл активировала терминал. Набрала вызов, немного подождала и приветствовала, как только появилась голограмма.

– Хартмэн, доброе утро! У меня есть к тебе одна просьба.

***

Оказывается, можно было привыкнуть. Ко всему: и к чужому телу, которое ощутимо вжималось в спину на поворотах, и к болтовне, и к тому, что во время передышки теперь надо делиться едой и водой. Нет, фляжки у них были отдельные, хоть на этом спасибо.

– Боишься подцепить от меня каких-то свежих микробов, а, Сэмми? – весело спросил Хиггс, засовывая фляжку в рюкзак. – Так мы уже вроде как разделяли… слюну и другие жидкости?

– Ты сам как микроб, – беззлобно проворчал Сэм. – Прицепился и не отваливаешься.

– Ага, рассказывай больше! – Хиггс сегодня явно был в хорошем настроении. То ли теплая погода его так радовала, то ли возможность просто свалить куда-нибудь из бункера (порядком надоевшего, тут даже Сэм был вынужден признать), то ли идея с домом действительно захватила. Если не притворялся. Выяснить, когда он играет, а когда правда доволен или зол или расстроен получалось чаще, чем раньше, но все же не каждый раз. – Тебе было бы чертовски скучно без меня, признай! Начал бы тосковать по малявке спустя десять минут после того, как ушел!

А вот тут он ошибался. Сэм начал скучать по Лу сразу же, как решил оставить ее с Фрэдж. Было непривычно без нее, он то и дело пытался поправить отсутствующую переноску и каждый раз открывал рот, когда видел что-то интересное впереди. Облако странной формы или рощицу деревьев, или гладкий участок свежей дороги. Таких на подъезде к Горному Узлу попадалось все больше и больше, и Сэм был просто счастлив, потому что трицикл грозил развалиться в любой момент. Он взял свой, старый, пусть Фрэджайл пыталась уговорить ехать на другом: им нужнее. Им с Лу, если вдруг что-то случится, но вовсе не обязательно, просто ему так будет спокойнее. А тот трицикл, на котором они с Хиггсом уже отбили себе задницы, можно будет с чистой совестью скинуть на переработку в Узле.

– А так у тебя есть спутник, компаньон, можно сказать, приятный собеседник…

– Неприятный.

– …тот, кто может прийти на помощь и подскажет тебе, тупице, как обращаться с принтерами! – не обращая на Сэма внимания закончил Хиггс.

– Типа я не знаю! Берешь принтер. Берешь ПХК. Проверяешь расположение…

– …и строишь кривую стену, которая упадет через полчаса, – заявил Хиггс. – Это не какой-то хренов почтовый ящик, не генератор и не трос! Слышал что-нибудь о гео-разведке? О метках для фундамента? Нет, потому что я, в отличие от тебя, прочитал инструкцию! Так что да, я именно тот человек, который поможет тебе со всеми этими сложными настройками! – он поднял руку и щелкнул Сэма пальцем по лбу.

– Отвали, – Сэм отшатнулся, потер лицо. – Надо ехать. Тут осталось всего ничего.

Они были километрах в двадцати от Узла, когда Хиггс вдруг потребовал привал. Зачем – непонятно. Он попил воды, сходил отлить и больше ничего полезного не сделал, валялся в тени и молол языком. Сэм смутно чувствовал, что Хиггс тянет время, но не понимал зачем. В конце концов не выдержал, спросил.

– Ты боишься идти в Горный Узел?

– С чего вдруг? – вскинулся тот. Слишком быстро, но тут же понял свою ошибку, покачал головой и ухмыльнулся. – Ты чему-то да учишься, Сэмми! Я не боюсь, вот еще! – он сорвал травинку, засунул ее в рот и прикусил. Часто так делал, не заметить было сложно. – Я, скажем так, не в восторге от этого.

– Подожди здесь, – предложил Сэм. И совершенно не понял, почему вдруг Хиггс хищно сощурился на него.

– Нет уж! Мы идем вместе или не идем вовсе!

– Не хочешь никого видеть? Не думаю, что нас там делегация встречает. Обычная доставка: зайдем, погрузим, уедем. Даже ночевать не будем, если ты против, – опрометчиво предложил Сэм. Спальные мешки, конечно, у них были, но он не настолько заботился о Хиггсе, чтобы добровольно променять матрас, горячий душ и крышу над головой на ночевку под открытым небом. Или заботился? Блядь, это было так сложно.

Хиггс почувствовал его колебания и захихикал. Потом склонил голову, внимательно разглядывая Сэма серо-голубыми глазами.

– Я уже говорил как-то, что твоя бесконечная доброта может завести тебя в глубокое дерьмо, – он прервался, глубоко вздохнул. – Но не в этот раз. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел мое лицо, вот и все. Как думаешь, для чего были все эти маски?

– Потому что ты кретин, – бросил Сэм и принялся усаживаться на трицикл. Если они не поторопятся, точно придется искать Узел в темноте и наощупь. – Тащи сюда свою задницу и прекращай истерить. Я вот на тебя уже скоро полгода любуюсь, и ничего.

– Я позволяю тебе видеть мое лицо! – возмутился Хиггс, но тут же скис, поднялся на ноги и подошел к трициклу. – Ладно, похрен. Едем туда, забираем оборудование и сваливаем, – он скривился, самую малость, и Сэм бы точно пропустил, если бы не смотрел пристально. – Пораньше утром.

Значит, все-таки переночевать можно. Сэм следил за дорогой и улыбался, все равно никто не видит.

Доехали они быстро: вырулили на свежепостроенную трассу, да так гладенько и докатились до распределительного центра. Народу здесь было побольше, чем обычно, но на Сэма никто внимания не обращал – хватало и курьеров Бриджес, и вольнонаемников, и целая куча народу прохлаждались без дела.

– Здесь всегда так оживленно? – Хиггс свел плечи, будто пытаясь стать меньше ростом, и озирался вокруг со смесь отвращения и – нет, Сэму не показалось – опасения.

Обычно он сам ощущал неудобство среди большого количества людей: они были громкие, они могли прикоснуться неосознанно, похлопать его по плечу или ткнуть в бок просто потому, что нормальные люди делали это постоянно в качестве приветствия, одобрения или еще хрен знает почему. Сэм остановился, порылся в рюкзаке и достал потертую кепку: когда-то синяя, она попала под темпоральный дождь и теперь на ней даже логотип нельзя было разглядеть.

– Опусти голову и ни на кого не смотри, – проинструктировал Сэм Хиггса. Сам так обычно поступал, чтобы уменьшить вероятность столкновения.

– Не то приключение, которого я ждал, – Хиггс натянул козырек пониже, стрельнул из-под него глазами, но спорить не стал.

Они вошли в Терминал без проблем, спасибо регистрации фрилансера. Сэм сдался и сделал для Хиггса такую же пару недель назад, когда понял, что тот не успокоится. Вбил первый попавшийся код, предложенный системой, «Курьер-7614», а потом долго выслушивал вопли про то, что людям без фантазии нельзя доверять ответственные задания по неймингу.

– Ну а ты бы что хотел? «Анубис01»? «Хозяин Бури»?

Хиггс сощурился, склонил голову набок, точно какая-то птица, и ехидным голосом спросил:

– Так значит, ты все-таки заглядывал в книги? Ничего себе! А все притворяешься!

– Да пошел ты, – вздохнул Сэм.

Так Хиггс и остался Курьером-7614, занозой в заднице, внезапно чувствительным к толпе вокруг.

В Терминале Сэм отыскал заказ на свое имя: электронное разрешение на один грузовик, четыре хиральных принтера, пятнадцать контейнеров с материалами общим весом семь с половиной центнеров, а также голосовое сообщение от Фрэдж и небольшой ящик без отметки.

– Есть у меня подозрение, что там не лакричные палочки, – пробормотал Хиггс. Он прислонился к стене рядом с вирт-окном, сложил руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивал носком ботинка об пол. Звук был негромкий, но раздражающий.

Сэм первым делом развернул аудиосообщение. Чувствовал при этом странное: конечно, правильно, она не могла сидеть и ждать, пока они доберутся до Узла, она была занята какими-то важными делами, она работала, распределяла задания между своими курьерами, укладывала спать Лу, готовила еду, принимала душ… Но несмотря на все это он чувствовал какое-то странное разочарование, что не мог поговорить с Фрэджайл прямо сейчас, без задержки во времени.

 _– Привет, Сэм!_ – наверное, она улыбалась, он мог почувствовать в голосе. _– Надеюсь, вы добрались до Горного Узла без происшествий! У нас тоже все отлично, и я знаю, что ты хочешь услышать в первую очередь… –_ послышалась какая-то возня, а потом раздался чистый и громкий голосок Лу.

_– Сэм, привет! Мы видели стекозу, Сэм! Она была такая синяя, Сэм! И быстрая! И крылья!_

_– Мы ходили гулять на то место, что ты показал, и обнаружили там целую кучу стрекоз, – пояснила Фрэджайл._

_– Я ела кашу, Сэм! И ‘акароны! – не менее радостно доложила Лу. – Ай с’зала, ‘тоб я ‘зала тебе!_

Сэм хмыкнул.

_– Это чтобы папочка не волновался, – проворковала Фрэджайл. – Все в порядке. Она скучает, и вчера даже чуть поплакала перед сном, но она прекрасно понимает, что ты вернешься. И…_

_– Игс, привет! – завопила Лу. – П’неси мне камень! Такой, зеленый! Касивый!_

– Зеленый красивый камень? – в замешательстве пробормотал тот. – Где я его возьму?

_– И еще кое-что важное. После того, как вы ушли, я поговорила с Хартмэном и Локни и попросила их сделать кое-что. Точнее, это специальность Молинген, она создала основу, а Хартмэн помог с настройкой обходных кодов, как мне когда-то. В общем, – она звякнула чем-то невидимым, – как только доберешься в Узел, дай мне знать. Открывай коробку и сразу же звони._

Сэм перевел взгляд на коробку – опознавательных знаков на ней не было, просто стандартная лента гарантии сохранности – и вскрыл ее. Хиггс наклонился, разглядывая содержимое, тихо присвистнул.

– Ничего себе!

Внутри лежали новенькие блестящие наручники-кодек Бриджесов.

***

– Так и будешь на них пялиться или все-таки наденешь? – спросил Хиггс, когда пауза затянулась уже до неприличия. Сэм моргнул, будто только проснулся, и потянулся рукой, будто хотел поставить сообщение от Фрэджайл на повтор. – Ну, нет! Соображай быстрей, а иначе мы тут еще на полчаса застрянем! – прошипел Хиггс.

Когда-то давно, примерно миллион лет назад, распределительные Узлы ему нравились. Они были наследием погибших городов, местами шумными и многолюдными, наполненными звуками, запахами, жизнью – вокзалы, аэропорты и логистические хабы. Муравейник, где каждому находилось свое место, где каждый выполнял жизненно необходимую работу, становился винтиком в паз.

Чудесная утопия, и Хиггс, как послушный гражданин великой страны, купился на нее с потрохами. Он верил, восторгался, таскал грузы и доставлял посылки. Сбивал ноги и получал электро-копья Мулов в спину, тратил честно заработанные лайки на пиво и сигареты.

Курить захотелось просто ужасно. Он потер лицо рукой и яростным шепотом заявил:

– Клянусь, Сэм, если ты не отвиснешь и не начнешь двигаться, я сваливаю!

– Погоди.

Неужели сработало? Тем не менее, Сэм по-прежнему держал коробку так, будто наручники могли выскочить оттуда и вцепиться ему в нос.

– Просто надень их и убираемся отсюда! И мне плевать, какие чудесные воспоминания у тебя с ними связаны, честное слово, курьер, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты привидение увидел, и если… да что б тебя!

Хиггс зажмурился на миг. Потом выдохнул, схватил гребаный передатчик и защелкнул на левом запястье. Дурной, абсолютно ошеломленный взгляд стал ему наградой, но разбираться с этим можно было и позже.

– Давай, двигай, правой-левой, и где тут у них парковка?.. – он подтолкнул Сэма в сторону от терминала и запихнул пустую коробку в свою рюкзак. – Какой там номер на грузовике был?

– Сто семнадцать, – пробормотал Сэм. – Но Хиггс…

– Но Сэм! – передразнил он придурка, быстрым шагом направляясь к лифту. – Какой этаж?

– Минус шестой.

Спускались на склад они в полном одиночестве, и на том спасибо. Да здравствует автоматизированная система: Сэм еще раз прошел идентификацию на входе и – о чудо! – голосхема подсветила им ячейку с нужным транспортом.

– Это просто ебучий праздник какой-то! – собственный голос даже себе казался фальшивым, но Хиггс уже остановиться не мог. – Запрыгивай в кабину, Сэмми, и погнали отсюда!

Сэм, удивительно, послушался. Не стал больше рассказывать байки про «переночуем под крышей» и «разве тебе не хочется спать на нормальной кровати?». Хочется, не хочется, перебьются как-нибудь!

Хиггс старательно отпинал в самый дальний угол сознания мысль о больной спине Сэма. Не его вина, что этот идиот полтора десятилетия таскал на плечах хлам для всяких кретинов! В том числе и пиццу, да-да, но это было всего четыре раза, так что даже не считается! Никто Сэма не заставлял работать курьером, бегать от Тварей и нянчиться с террористами!

Он тряхнул наручниками – увесистая штука, наверняка оставит синяки спустя пару дней, но пускай, ему плевать. Тонкие шрамы от локтей к запястьям только-только начали светлеть, и к вылазке в Узел он подготовился заранее, надел майку с длинными рукавами и конечно же задыхался в ней от жары.

Хиггс крутанул рукой, активируя панель управления, глянул в лист с контактами – чрезвычайно короткий, всего из четырех имен – и довольно фыркнул.

– Ты не поверишь, знакомые все лица!

Он выбрал самый первый контакт и послал вызов. Она ответила через секунду – правильно, как и должна была.

– Сэм?..

– Фрэдж, детка, а вот и мы!

– Дай сюда, – Сэм ухватил его за левую руку и коротко обрисовал ситуацию. – Хиггс надел чертов передатчик. Только не говори мне, что…

– Он был настроен на первичную активацию по ДНК, вот именно, – раздраженно отозвалась она. – Я нарочно попросила Хартмэна выделить нам пустой канал и защиту от прослушки!

– Хотели секретничать по выделенке? Обмениваться порнографическими фотками, небось, надумала? Не-а, теперь не получится!

– Руку ему отрубить не вариант? – тоскливо спросил Сэм.

– Эй! – воскликнул Хиггс, выдернул у него руку и прижал к животу. – Это моя любимая рука! Правая, конечно, поважнее будет, я ей дрочу – но, эй, послушайте, у меня обе руки любимые!

Фрэджайл, кажется, застонала. Сэм изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться, так что, наверное, конфликт можно было считать сглаженным. Хиггс поудобней устроился на сиденье, уперся коленом в приборную панель и смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, как Горный Узел остается позади. Туда ему и дорога! А Сэму он массаж сделает. Наверное. Если тот будет себя хорошо вести.

– Мы забрали грузовик, двигаемся на юг, – сказал Сэм, обращаясь к Фрэдж. – Не уверен, как тут сейчас с дорогами, поэтому спешить не хочу.

– Ночевать, значит, опять в поле? – сделала вывод она. – И, кстати, прогноз погоды я тоже отправила тебе на кодек…

– Мне, – поправил ее Хиггс и тряхнул наручниками, – теперь это мой кодек!

– Все материалы и принтеры на месте?

Они уставились друг на друга: Сэм вопросительно, Хиггс с вызовом. Курьер первый не выдержал, буркнул:

– Ты проверил принтеры?

– А чего я? И машина, и груз записаны на твое системное имя – довольно идиотское, я уже упоминал? – и кто я такой, чтобы…

– Твою мать, – сказал Сэм и затормозил так резко, что Хиггс едва не вылетел через лобовое стекло. Как-то удержался, раскинул руки и охнул.

– Одну минутку, дорогая, у нас тут остановка для инвентаризации!

Сэм уже выпрыгнул из кабины, хлопнул дверью. Хиггс отправился за ним просто потому, чтобы его потом не обвинили в отсутствии энтузиазма.

Принтеры стояли рядком, закрепленные возле одной стенки, контейнеры с материалами – возле другой, а ящик с ПХК Сэм на всякий случай перетащил в салон.

– Все в порядке, – доложил Хиггс Фрэджайл. – Правда, наш курьер теперь дуется, но я уверен, что это ненадолго. В конце концов, кто может злиться из-за какой-то ерунды, когда впереди несколько дней путешествия по нашей изумительной стране! Изумительные горные ландшафты, дороги без конца и края и…

– Лучше заткнись, – посоветовал Сэм.

– Сэм, помнишь, о чем мы говорили перед отъездом? – спросила Фрэджайл усталым голосом. – Я надеюсь, хорошо помнишь. Я пока отключусь, но если захочешь пообщаться с Лу утром – звони. То есть…

– Я буду счастлив помочь! – объявил Хиггс. – И передавай мелочи привет!

Она глубоко вздохнула и скинула вызов.

Они опять остались вдвоем – не считая угрюмого молчания, которое повисло в воздухе тяжелым облаком. Хиггс поморщился.

– Ладно, прости. Это было необдуманное решение, и я раскаиваюсь. Просто как увидел, что ты завис над той коробкой, и не подумал…

– Это твоя основная проблема, – сказал Сэм, глядя только перед собой.

– Ой, да ладно! – Хиггс снова закинул ноги на панель. – Типа у меня других недостатков нет! Мне, например, светлые тона не идут! Сливаются с моей кожей и все тут! И, если вспомнить про кожу – я мгновенно обгораю на солнце! Нет бы гладкий, равномерный загар по всему телу! Кстати, – он поднял палец вверх, – у нас будет терраса в новом доме, ты вообще в курсе? Ты смотрел чертежи?..

Сэм проглядывал их, это точно, Хиггс видел. Но не слышал ни одного замечания, ни одного пожелания или критической оценки. Может, конечно, курьер ни хрена не понимал в архитектуре. Или ему было все равно – но вряд ли, в этом доме будет жить мелкая, а она для него самое важное существо в мире.

Или придурок решил, что изменять что-то не имеет смысла. Что это как с бункером: просто место, чтобы спрятаться от дождя и холода. И панорамные окна не важны, и библиотека, и спальня… спальню он точно должен оценить!

Хиггс с досадой покосился на Сэма. Тот старательно изображал, что еще что-то видит в окружающей темноте.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Хиггс. – Это все моя вина, и я раскаиваюсь. А теперь мы можем устроить привал, пока не врезались куда-нибудь и не уничтожили чрезвычайно ценное оборудование и не свернули свои шеи? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Видишь, я умоляю. Ты должен послушаться!

И конечно, Сэм сдался очень быстро.

***

Это было не лучшее место для остановки, и Сэм бы никогда не решился устраивать привал в опасной близости от лагеря Мулов, но спорить с Хиггсом не хотелось. Даже разговаривать. Ну вот какого хрена тот первым полез в коробку?

И Фрэдж тоже хороша, не могла раньше предупредить? Он бы только рад оставаться все время на связи, даже с передатчиком Бриджесов – черт с ними, с наручниками!

Но может, она придумала все уже после того, как они уехали. Скорее всего, так и было: она связалась с Локни, с Хартмэном, она очень старалась, чтобы они оставались на связи даже находясь далеко друг от друга, и чтобы Лу могла слышать голос Сэма каждый день, как привыкла.

И может, Хиггс просто хотел как лучше.

Но как Сэм себя ни уговаривал, общаться с ним сейчас не хотелось. Вот совсем. А Хиггсу наоборот подавай торжественное примирение, о чем он многословно и цветисто заявил, стоило только вылезти из грузовика.

– Перестань хмуриться, Сэмми! Мы в начале большого пути, интригующего и восхитительного, разве тебе хочется омрачать это все незначительной размолвкой?

Вместо ответа Сэм отобрал у него пачку сигарет, вытащил одну зубами и закурил. Незначительная размолвка, значит?

– Будешь сердиться – ничего не выйдет, – проникновенным тоном заявил Хиггс. – У нас ничего не получится, а меня это не устраивает, я, знаешь ли, уже начинаю привыкать…

– Ничего не получится, если ты так и будешь сначала делать, а потом думать, – в сердцах рявкнул Сэм.

Хиггс сморщил нос.

– Не хочу ругаться, но ты у нас как раз слишком много думаешь и слишком мало действуешь.

– Ага, как же.

– Ну, вот смотри, – Хиггс повернулся к нему, – даже если взять простейшее, с домом! Ты бы сам до такого додумался? Что можно не в бункере жить, а в нормальном месте? С окнами и террасой?

– Куда мне до тебя, – Сэм чувствовал, что надо остановиться, пока не поздно, но уже не мог. И нет, Хиггс не виноват… – Я вырос в доме с окнами. Белого цвета, но ты ж в курсе. И подобная хрень – вовсе не предел мечтаний.

Хиггс впился в него взглядом. Потом моргнул, отбросил выкуренную до середины сигарету.

– Да пошел ты! – объявил с чувством, развернулся и зашагал куда-то в темноту.

– Стой! – спохватился Сэм, но Хиггс не оборачиваясь продемонстрировал ему кулак с отогнутым средним пальцем. – И кто теперь обиделся? – проорал Сэм и добавил еще несколько слов, за которые в нежном возрасте семи лет как-то простоял в углу целый час. – Вот сука!..

А потом спохватился, полез в кабину, роняя по дороге сигарету, и выдрал из скатки спального мешка боласган. Хиггс, когда увидел, что он берет с собой оружие, тут же начал орать, чтобы ему тоже выдали что-нибудь огнестрельное – просто потому, что «должны же мы как-то защищаться?!». Фрэджайл выразительно вскинула бровь, что, в общем-то, и помогло определиться: одного боласгана хватит с головой.

– Хиггс! – позвал Сэм громким шепотом, сходя с дороги на каменистую насыпь. Сразу после узкой обочины рельеф круто уходил вниз на пару метров, оканчиваясь где-то в зарослях кустов. – Хиггс!..

Лезть куда-то в темноту и неизвестность очень не хотелось. Без одрадека Сэм чувствовал себя голым, и твердая уверенность в том, что где-то неподалеку подстерегают Мулы, решимости не добавляла. Может быть, конечно, за все то время, что он провел вдалеке от протоптанных дорог, Мулы успели перенести базу, но надежды было мало.

Он двинулся вперед осторожно, проверяя каждый шаг и держа боласган наготове. Позвал третий раз, старательно приглушая голос:

– Хиггс!.. Вернись обратно! – и добавил спустя миг, сообразил. – Пожалуйста?..

Вокруг было тихо. Не той приятной тишиной, что царила по ночам возле Убежища: если что-то шумит, то ветер в кусте ларреи (Лу смотрела в ту сторону подозрительно, так что пришлось Сэму проверить, нет ли змей – никого не оказалось), если пищит – то птицы (Фрэджайл отыскала гнездо пару недель назад, но даже совместными усилиями определить породу обитателей не удалось), а если орет дурным голосом «кто взял мой кофе?!» – то Хиггс. И Сэм всего раз попробовал, так ли вкусно с молоком. Оказалось, не очень.

– Я был неправ. Дом – это важно, – сказал он в темноту перед собой. – Лу будет сидеть на полу и смотреть из окна. И мне нравится гостиная. И гараж. Твои чертежи… я бы так никогда не смог.

– Потому что ты тупица, – сказал усталый голос в отдалении.

Сэм медленно выдохнул. Сразу легче стало, будто груз с плеч скинул – увесистый такой, килограммов на девяносто.

– Тащи свой зад обратно в машину.

– Ладно, – после паузы отозвался Хиггс, – но сначала ты иди и посиди со мной. Я нашел такую прекрасную корягу! Очень удобно.

– Хиггс, здесь Мулы, – Сэм сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и, кажется, стал различать темную фигуру, притулившуюся в нескольких метрах справа.

– Где? – тот покрутил головой. – Я никого не вижу. Да и груза у меня с собой никакого нет, кроме, разумеется, воспоминаний о тяжелом детстве и некоторых нерешенных психологических проблем, но, если честно, я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь может купиться на…

– Грузовик с оборудованием, – перебил его Сэм, не в силах выслушивать этот бред. – Если из-за тебя мы проебем принтеры, то…

– Ладно, пошли, – Хиггс подскочил на ноги и рванул обратно, к дороге. – Как ты мог оставить все это без присмотра?! Черт возьми, Сэм, почему раньше не сказал про Мулов?! Возмутительная безответственность!

Сэм сдавленно зарычал, развернулся вслед за ним и помчался вдогонку. Помчался – это, конечно, громко сказано, потому что при каждом движении ему приходилось выдирать ноги из слишком высокой травы, балансировать боласганом и еще пытаться не оступиться при этом. В общем, когда он наконец выкарабкался на дорогу, бой начался без его участия. Мулов оказалось всего четверо, хоть на этом спасибо. Пока Хиггс сцепился с одним возле кабины грузовика, двое деловито выносили контейнеры и складывали их рядом, а четвертый стоял неподалеку, контролируя ограбление. Его электро-пика тускло светилась желтым в темноте – именно этот свет Сэм и принял за ориентир. Он вскинул боласган и выстрелил ни секунды не размышляя. В ответ раздался сдавленный вопль и шум упавшего тела. Вслед за этим – грохот контейнера, который уронили на землю незадачливые носильщики.

Сэм нырнул за грузовик, потом – под грузовик, перекатился и замер.

– Куда эта сволочь делась?

– Кто-нибудь его видит?..

– Их тут несколько! – выкрикнул тот Мул, которого до сих пор колошматил Хиггс. Или наоборот, Сэм был не особенно уверен. Он высунулся из-под грузовика, свистнул, привлекая внимание Хиггса: тот отскочил в сторону, и только тогда Сэм выстрелил, заворачивая ублюдка в плотный кокон веревки. Хиггс еще и пнул того напоследок, но тут же нырнул в сторону, когда автоматная очередь прошила землю в том месте, где он только что стоял. Ага, значит еще и пули. Охренеть, вот это нарвались.

Сэм снова вернулся на свою позицию под грузовик, вот только теперь она была не такой уж и безопасной, как прежде. Где был Хиггс, он понятия не имел – но выяснил буквально через секунду, когда услышал глухой удар и последовавший за ним вопль:

– Ах ты ж сука!..

Прятаться больше не было смысла: Сэм выскочил из-под грузовика и выстрелил почти не целясь. Последний оставшийся на ногах Мул свалился точно мешок куда-то на обочину. Хиггс обнаружился почти сразу же: с довольной физиономией и увесистым камнем в руках.

– Как мы их, а? Настоящая команда! Помоги затащить обратно, – он выкинул камень и взялся за контейнер. – И валим отсюда быстрее!

Сэм покрутил головой, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого ощущения: будто чей-то взгляд сверлил затылок.

– Ну чего ты там тормозишь, а? – Хиггс повернулся к нему, а потом резко кинулся вперед, толкнул Сэма плечом, резко и больно, и следом за этим раздался знакомый треск электричества.

Кажется, мулов было все-таки пятеро.

***

Он лежал на чем-то мягком. И это был не песок на Берегу, спасибо большое, сразу понятно! И воздух был сухой, пахнущий разогретой на солнце зеленью, какой-то травой, может быть, цветами. И было слишком светло для Берега, даже ярко: едва он попытался приподнять веки, глаза резануло болью и Хиггс застонал.

– Ты кретин. Какого хрена ты полез вперед?

– Это называется героическое самопожертвование, Сэмми, – еле ворочая языком выговорил он.

– Это называется идиот долбанутый, – угрюмо сказал тот. Ухватил за плечо и потянул вверх – это было не больно, просто слишком резко, и Хиггс издал какой-то весьма унизительный писк, снова попытался открыть глаза, но они адски слезились. В губы ткнулось что-то твердое – горлышко фляжки, и Сэм велел непреклонным голосом. – Пей.

Он приготовился к мерзкому вкусу энергетика, кисло-соленому и химическому, и чуть не подавился, когда в рот полилась вода. Прохладная и какая-то необыкновенно вкусная, Хиггс сделал пару больших глотков и оттолкнул фляжку рукой, приподнялся.

– Где ты взял воду?!

Ночь сменилась до безобразия ярким полуднем. Солнце пыталось выжечь глаза, и когда Хиггс как следует проморгался, то обнаружил сидящего рядом Сэма. И припаркованный грузовик в целости и сохранности, а еще – большую часть содержимого аптечки, разложенную вокруг.

– Мы победили Мулов? – прохрипел Хиггс.

– Я победил, – фыркнул Сэм. – А ты валялся в отключке после того, как прикрыл меня и словил разряд электричества в спину. Хорошо, что не пулю.

Судя по общей слабости, а еще по тому, как болела каждая мышца в теле, Хиггс действительно совершил такую глупость.

– Не за что, – выдохнул он, снова закрыл глаза и улегся на мягкое – кажется, куртка Сэма? – В любое время. Обращайся. Рад помочь и все такое.

– Эй, – курьер толкнул его в бок, – ты что, спать собрался? И так всю ночь дрых!

– Я не дрых, а восстанавливал силы после ранения, – слабым голосом произнес Хиггс. Потом вздохнул и кое-как поднялся, усаживаясь на земле. Сэм выглядел так, словно хотел помочь ему, но не мог сообразить, с какой стороны взяться, и это было по-своему мило, но и немного раздражало тоже. – А можно мне еще этой прекрасной воды, уж не знаю, где ты ее нашел?

– В ручье набрал, – Сэм помешкал секунду, а потом примостил ладонь Хиггсу на затылок, придерживая голову, и снова прижал флягу ко рту. Было это восхитительно осторожно, можно даже сказать, нежно – наверное, на своей мелкой натренировался. Странно, но Хиггс по ней тоже немного соскучился. Она всегда слушала его с серьезным видом, заставляла повторять незнакомые слова и сосредоточенно кивала, а еще она хватала его, тянула, обнимала, пускала слюни и даже как-то поцеловала в щеку – настолько естественно, что он опешил, какое-то время сидел ошеломленный, хлопал глазами и ощущал прикосновение ее мордашки к своему лицу.

– Ты как? – спросил Сэм. Попытался заглянуть Хиггсу в глаза, но когда удалось – ту же отвернулся, будто обжегся. – Тут обезболивающее есть. Будешь?

– Давай свой аспирин, – Хиггс протянул руку и тут же заметил с досадой, что она дрожит. Сэм то ли сделал вид, то ли действительно не обратил внимания, выковырял пару таблеток из блистера и опять дал запить из фляжки.

Хиггс сел поровнее, сощурился, осматривая пейзаж.

– Все материалы на месте?

– Ага. Затащил обратно в грузовик и свалил оттуда, – Сэм смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. Даже обидно как-то, Хиггс ему, можно сказать, жизнь спас, а тут такое равнодушие! – Спасибо, – в конце концов буркнул тот.

– Что? – переспросил Хиггс не потому, что издевался, а потому что и правда не расслышал.

– Спасибо, что оттолкнул меня, – Сэм все-таки решился, поднял голову и глянул пристально. – Не думал, что ты…

– Что я умею быть благодарным? – сухо фыркнул Хиггс. – Сюрприз, Сэмми-бой!

– Умеешь жертвовать собой ради кого-то еще.

Сэм будто пытался рассмотреть на его лице что-то особенное – ну, кроме ожогов от солнца, которые, должно быть, там уже появились. Хиггс огляделся по сторонам в поисках бейсболки, к которой уже привык.

– Признай, я умею впечатлить! Когда делаешь добро постоянно, оно приедается, окружающие начинают воспринимать как должное, да и вообще – скучно! То ли дело спонтанные, неожиданные проявления человеколюбия, которые застигают врасплох и становятся настоящим…

Когда сэмова рука оказалась у него на щеке, Хиггс особо не сообразил. Тот просто притянул его ближе – нет, сопротивляться Хиггс не думал, он вообще ни о чем не успел подумать – и поцеловал. Вот это было внезапно. Хиггс распахнул рот, пытаясь ощутить как можно больше: пропустить его язык глубже, прихватить обветренные губы своими, целовать, задыхаться, слушать тихий царапающий звук, с которым жесткие волоски щетины на их подбородках цепляются друг об друга, целовать его, целовать.

Возбуждение накатило мгновенно, Хиггс даже приподнял бедра, пытаясь как-то приспособиться к давлению одежды на ставший вдруг чувствительным член, но тут же упал обратно. Жалобно всхлипнул – руки были заняты, он на них опирался, чтобы удержать равновесие, а у этого тупицы мозгов не хватит что-то сделать, прикоснуться первым.

Зато Сэм держал уверенно: запустил пальцы на шею, под волосы, а большим по скуле поглаживал и целовать продолжал, пока у Хиггса все окончательно в башке не перевернулась – а может, это от недостатка кислорода.

Он откинул голову назад, хватал воздух рваными глотками, но все-таки вытолкнул из себя:

– Так значит, жертва была не напрасна!

Сэм убрал руку так резко, что Хиггс едва не полетел на землю. Удержался кое-как, улегся медленно, стараясь не двигаться лишний раз, чтобы не тереться о внутренний шов комбинезона членом.

– Если ты рассчитывал на награду – хрен тебе, – Сэм начал складывать лекарства в аптечку. – Не делай так больше. Жрать будешь?

На грудь Хиггса приземлился протеиновый батончик. Он поднял его, поморщился и засунул в карман. Есть не хотелось, хотелось трахаться. Даже боль во всем теле стала не такой острой – может, таблетки подействовали, а может, вся кровь прилила к одному единственному органу и все остальное стало несущественным.

– Через пару минут отправляемся, – сообщил Сэм как ни в чем не бывало и потопал к грузовику.

– Сэ-э-э-м! – капризно позвал Хиггс. – Меня вообще-то подстрелили!

– И что? – тот продолжал невозмутимо собирать вещи. Подошел ближе, выдернул у Хиггса из-под головы куртку и зашвырнул в кабину.

– Как это что?! Мне нужны эндорфины, чтобы восстановиться! Окситоцин, все дела!.. Пожа-а-алуйста?.. – протянул он, глядя на Сэма снизу вверх. Тот заколебался, нервно облизнул губы и полез в карман.

Отлично. Хиггс потянулся к застежке комбинезона, предвкушая, как они прямо на этой чудесной полянке и развлекутся, как вдруг в него полетела начатая пачка сигарет.

– Никотин, – заявил этот засранец, – способствует выбросу эндорфинов. Наслаждайся.

– Ох! – Хиггс прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать через нос. Нащупал чертовы сигареты, достал зажигалку. – Тебе не говорили, что так поступать нехорошо? Дразнить людей, а потом отказывать им в самом необходимом? – пояснил он в ответ на полный искреннего недоумения взгляд.

И правда же не понимает, придурок.

Сэм смотрел на него какое-то время, потом присел рядом – но на достаточном расстоянии. Начал говорить каким-то по-особенному неприятным тоном, которым малявку отчитывал, когда она не слушалась: такое редко бывало, но пару раз Хиггс уже заставал.

– Сначала мы должны доставить на место, которое ты сам выбрал, все оборудование и материалы. Установить принтеры, настроить их и запустить печать. Это то, что надо сделать.

– Я понял, – Хиггс махнул рукой и вздохнул. – Все только по графику и никак иначе. Бриджесам стоит гордиться, такого пунктуального курьера вырастили, надо же, просто поразительно!..

– А еще могу так поцеловать, что сразу встанет, – серьезно заявил Сэм. Поднялся на ноги и направился к грузовику, оставив Хиггса пялиться ему вслед и гадать, что это такое вообще было.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава на этой неделе - на этот раз по расписанию, и слэша в ней чуть больше, чем полностью. Типа варнинг, но может и не совсем :р Рейтинг самый взрослый, разумеется!

– Привет, дорогуша!

Фрэджайл скривилась от его подчеркнуто бодрого и жизнерадостного голоса. Знала же, что если будет вызов, то первым на связи появится именно он, но все равно оказалась не готова.

– Привет, Хиггс.

– Кое-кто здесь хочет поболтать с тобой и с мелкой девицей!

Черт возьми, они должны были разговаривать постоянно! Но злиться было бессмысленно, этому жизнь учила ее раз за разом.

– Лу! Хочешь поговорить с папой?

– Ой, Сэм! – счастливо завопила та, и все остальное стало несущественным.

– Девочки, – сказал Сэм, и от одного этого слова Фрэджайл сразу перестала злиться. – Как у вас дела?

Она позволила Лу восторженно трещать о том, как они ходили гулять и собрали еще немного земляники, как Фрэдж нашла в сети книжку про динозавров и читала ее вечером перед сном, а еще о том, как они учились считать и вместе рисовали в альбоме.

– Я нарисовала тебя! – гордо сообщила Луиза.

– Жду не дождусь, когда смогу это увидеть, – отозвался Сэм.

– И Игса! Я нарисовала Игса тоже!

– Ничего себе! – Фрэджайл не видела его лица, а по голосу могла бы решить, что Хиггса это заявление повергло в растерянность. – Неужели и меня постигла такая радость?

– И Ай! – не унималась Лу. – Ай нарисовала и она ск’зала, она п’навилась!

– Ей понравилось, – поправила Фрэджайл. И тихонько захихикала. Пока рисунки Луизы отличались друг от друга лишь цветом используемых фломастеров, а так были в основном хаотичным набором кривых овалов и палок. Возможно, они могли бы попросить Художницу позаниматься с Лу… но это как-нибудь потом. Сначала – новый дом.

– Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке?

Пауза, которая возникла сразу после ее вопроса, была слишком долгой. Фрэджайл поморщилась.

– Сэм?..

– У нас все в порядке! – вместо Сэма вклинился Хиггс. – Груз в порядке, мы в порядке, погода прекрасная, и я даже нашел с полдюжины особенно отвратительных камней для мелкой! Что такое? Да отпусти ты мою руку!.. Фрэдж, скажи ему, что долбаный передатчик не снимается! Бля, да отвали ты!

В передатчике послушался какой-то шум, сдавленные проклятия, а потом Хиггс обреченно выдохнул где-то на заднем плане:

– Ладно, ладно, как знаешь!

– Мы наткнулись на лагерь Мулов, – сказал Сэм.

– Мулы? – испугалась Лу. – Страшно, Сэм!..

Фрэджайл спустила ее с коленей и подтолкнула в сторону.

– Если ты нарвешь еще цветов, я научу тебя плести венок.

– Ага, ладно! – кивнула та. Развернулась, чтобы бежать, но помешкала, подошла ближе и наклонилась к кодеку. – Пока, Сэм! Приходи скорее!

Фрэджайл проследила за тем, как Лу наклоняется, чтобы сорвать синие колокольчики, которых здесь было полным-полно, а потом снова вернулась к разговору.

– Так какого хрена у вас произошло?

– Ты умеешь плести венки? – вместо ответа спросил Сэм.

– О, Фрэдж обладает неисчерпаемым списком достоинств! Вот помню, как-то раз мы…

– Утихни, – велел Сэм и тут же без перехода сообщил. – Мулы напали. Мы отбились. Без потерь… практически.

– Моя поджаренная нервная система не в счет, – обиженно пожаловался Хиггс и тут же завопил. – Эй, чего ты пинаешься!? Разве я что-то не так сказал?

Желание стукнуть их лбами было настолько резким, насколько и совершенно иррациональным. Вместо этого она спросила ровным и спокойным тоном:

– У них новый лагерь где-то на месте проложенных дорог? Мне показалось, ты говорил, от Узла вы собирались ехать по дороге.

Снова пауза. Потом какое-то шебуршение, а потом Хиггс громко заявил:

– Да, хорошо, это моя ошибка! Я сошел с дороги, потому что… потому что сглупил и попытался выпендриться, именно так, и не надо мне тут рожи корчить!

Фрэджайл вздохнула. Что ж, предсказуемо: даже странно, что это случилось на третий день, а не раньше.

– Я надеюсь, такое больше не повторится, – вздохнул Сэм.

– Ох, блядь, надеется он! И как ты сможешь мне помешать, а, Сэмми?.. Свяжешь, как тех бедных засранцев? Все время за руку держать будешь? Не получится!

– Да не кричи ты… Хиггс…

Слушать, как они снова пытаются поругаться, было неприятно. И неуютно. Скинуть вызов, наверное, было самым правильным решением, но Фрэджайл все равно посидела пару секунд в наступившей тишине, постукивая пальцем по браслету наручников. И разумеется, дождалась.

– Ты не беспокойся, хорошо? – на этот раз первым заговорил Сэм. – Все будет нормально. Это и моя вина тоже. Я разозлился из-за передатчика, все высказал, ну и… был неправ.

Судя по обиженному молчанию Хиггса, все примерно так и было. В ином случае он бы продолжал орать и возмущаться, перебивать и требовать внимания. Которое и так у него уже было. Фрэджайл тихо хмыкнула. Потом еще раз, начала хихикать, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселье.

– У тебя точно все в порядке? – с тревогой спросил Сэм. – Лу, она… может быть иногда очень громкой. И приставучей. А если вдруг не хочет есть, ты не уговаривай. Я написал…

– Прекрати волноваться. Она ведет себя прекрасно, – гораздо лучше, чем ожидала Фрэджайл. Даже проведя бок о бок с Лу довольно много времени, она готовилась к каким-то истерикам и капризам, а получила только немного печальных вздохов и вопросов «Когда Сэм уже приедет?», «Игс принесет камень?» и «Может, к’нфету?..». Ну и еще Лу попросила использовать вместо подушки толстовку Сэма, и Фрэджайл не могла ей запретить. – Твой список мне сильно помогает, а если вдруг возникнут какие-то вопросы, я сразу же позвоню.

Наверное, нужно было повторять ему это каждый раз вроде обязательного позывного. Вообще, Фрэджайл не могла особо представить, каково это: быть с кем-то рядом несколько лет, а потом вдруг расстаться? Быть привязанным, совсем близко – теплом, тяжестью маленького тела в капсуле, в переноске, ее первым осознанным словом, первым шагом, улыбкой и бесконечным доверием?

– Еще какие-нибудь советы, предложения, просьбы? – подал голос Хиггс. – Принести тебе камень? Я вчера нашел один, правда, не уверен, куда он подевался…

– Он долбанул Мула камнем по башке, – пояснил Сэм.

– Просто и эффективно, – одобрила Фрэджайл. Снова захотелось смеяться, стоило только представить эту картину.

– А все потому, что у меня не было оружия! Один боласган – это смешно! Меня убить могли! – воскликнул тот.

– Но не убили же! К тому же, у тебя отлично получается обходиться подручными средствами, – она представила его разъяренную физиономию и ухмыльнулась. – Еще какие-нибудь просьбы, возмущения, путевые заметки?

– Я скучаю, – после паузы признался Сэм. – По тебе и по Лу.

– Я тоже, ужасно, – выдохнула Фрэджайл. – Хочу поскорее увидеть тебя. И новый дом.

И чтобы они все опять были вместе, чтобы Хиггс брюзжал по мелочам и не пытался взрывать какие-то дальние Узлы, до которых ей теперь не добраться в один момент, а Сэм посматривал на нее исподтишка, когда думал, что никто не замечает.

– Постарайтесь все-таки добраться до водопада без происшествий, – сказала она на прощание.

Лу подбежала, высыпала на колени Фрэджайл целый ворох колокольчиков и радостно заявила:

– Цветы! Ай, цветы!

***

Интересно, можно считать едва не утонувший грузовик происшествием? Или все-таки раз вытащили, то не считается?

И это совершенно точно была вина Сэма. Какой еще дурак попрется через реку, не проверив, какая там глубина?

– Я так всегда делал, – оправдывался он, когда они совместными усилиями, с лебедкой – хвала мирозданию, она оказалась в контейнере с инструментами! – вытягивали просевший грузовик из потока. Бурного, между прочим, Хиггса едва не унесло, а он и так пострадавший!

– Ну тебя в жопу, Сэм Портер Унгер! – изрек Хиггс с чувством, усаживаясь на траву и снимая ботинки. – Что за чертов кретин, а? Нахера ты туда полез?

Сэм пыхтел, двигал какие-то ящики в грузовике, но молчал.

– Спасибо хоть шину не пробил! А что бы мы делали без колес? Тут, правда, совсем немного осталось…

Он вылил из ботинок воду, отжал носки и поднял голову, оглядывая место. Интересно, придурок хоть оценил? Идеальное же! Они поставят генератор вот там, а принтеры начнут распаковывать прямо на точке сбора, чтобы далеко не тащить. Материалов, выданных в Узле и собранных по дороге должно хватить, если он правильно рассчитал…

Хиггс подтянул к себе рюкзак, достал оттуда планшет, стопку книг и исписанный наполовину блокнот: кто бы знал, каких усилий стоило его добыть! Да, нормальные люди уже давным-давно делают записи и строят макеты в голо-редакторах, для этого дела предназначенных, но кто ж виноват, что ему привычнее сначала все набросать карандашом и только потом перенести все расчеты в программу?

Он еще раз оглядел ровное пространство в низине у водопада: нужно будет убрать камни, потом еще раз проверить расстояние по периметру, чтобы выставить принтеры в идеальный прямоугольник, и вот тогда уже можно…

На страницу упала тень.

– Как ты вообще нашел это место?

Хиггс пожал плечами.

– Как-как, просто увидел! Ты, я думаю, тоже здесь был, и не раз! Кажется, у меня даже фотка имелась, на которой ты скачешь во-о-он по тем каменюкам наверху!

Сэм, мокрый от пота и взъерошенный, хмуро глянул на него.

– Зачем тебе вообще сдались эти фотки?

– А тебе жалко, что ли? – ссориться не хотелось. Наоборот, осознание того, что все-таки добрались, приехали, неожиданно расслабило, наполнило предвкушением. Чего именно? Хиггс особо не задумывался. Старался не позволять себе надеяться, что вот они все соберутся в доме, и будут довольны, будут живы, а значит, Амелия все-таки ошибалась. И он тоже, раз где-то в мире существовало еще немножечко смысла. Не очень глобального, не очень возвышенного, но все-таки.

– Пошли, – Сэм кинул перчатки на колени Хиггсу. – Снимем все контейнеры, установим принтеры и ты активируешь печать.

– А почему именно я?!

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Ты ж прочитал инструкцию. И с собой прихватил, я думаю, – он кивнул на планшет, – чтоб наверняка. Ты у нас предусмотрительный.

– Я у вас еще и самый умный, – вздохнул Хиггс, натягивая мокрые носки. – Но иногда это очень бесит!

Потому что, например, никакой высокий интеллект не спасает от таскания гребаных ящиков. И тут возмущайся сколько угодно, приводи любые аргументы, но нет: все нужно сделать именно сегодня. А то слишком рано приехали, еще совсем светло, чего время зря терять!

– Мы могли бы пока просто отдохнуть!

Сэм так посмотрел, что любой на месте Хиггса давно бы уже начал извиняться: нет, он вовсе не пытается задержать стройку, ничего такого, просто сказал не подумав!

– Я, вообще-то, тоже беспокоюсь! – Хиггс уронил на траву очередной контейнер и с вызовом уставился на курьера.

– О чем?

Сэм был злой или слишком уставший или, может, просто не в настроении разговаривать. Лет сорок, а может и больше.

– Обо всем! – Хиггс обвел рукой пространство, на котором через пару дней должен был вырасти их новый дом. – Я тебе уже как-то говорил, но все равно повторю: вербальную коммуникацию не просто так придумали! Люди с ее помощью общаются! Словами, блядь! А не рычанием и косыми взглядами! Тебе вообще нравится?.. Хоть что-нибудь?..

Тот похлопал глазами и буркнул:

– В смысле?

Вот это мерзкое ощущение пустоты внутри, это, наверное, разочарование было? Хиггс даже злиться не мог: все заслужил. С ними сколько не старайся, ничего хорошего не получится, даже если совсем недавно казалось, что все в порядке, и он даже представлять начал…

– А как может не нравиться? – сказал Сэм и смотрел при этом для разнообразия прямо в лицо. – Я не сказал спасибо, но я пытаюсь привыкнуть.

– Ко мне? – фыркнул Хиггс.

– Не-а. К тому, что ты тоже это видишь, – Сэм ткнул пальцем себе за спину – на водопад. – И что предложил первый. И место я бы лучше не выбрал сам. И что будут окна. Для Лу.

Вообще-то, не для нее. Ну, то есть для нее тоже, но изначально нет. Все-таки Сэм его здорово переоценивал, ну да ладно, это можно было пережить. Списать на общую тенденцию зашкаливающего человеколюбия, избыточного гуманизма и спонтанной эмпатии, потому что курьера вдруг прорвало.

– Я не знаю, тебе про это постоянно повторять? Спасибо и все такое. За что, что ты делаешь – ты же стараешься, я вижу. Не ожидал совсем. То есть, я надеялся, что мы как-то договоримся, потому что у нас много общего, но ты предложил дом и… – Сэм перевел дыхание. Потом кивнул. – Это много значит, правда. То, что ты заботишься.

Хиггс только набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы произнести что-нибудь в ответ на эту прочувствованную речь, но минутка признаний закончилась.

– А теперь тащи эти камни в сторону, – велел Сэм. – Еще немного осталось.

К вечеру они наконец настроили принтеры. Хиггсу досталась почетная обязанность запустить печать, как Сэм и обещал.

– Я думаю, это затем, чтобы повесить всю вину на меня, если что-то пойдет не так!

Сэм долго смотрел очень выразительным взглядом. Хиггс вздохнул, активировал ПХК и отправился раскладывать спальный мешок. Даже оглядываться и проверять не стал: должно сработать, а если не получится, поздно что-то перестраивать. Результат теперь будет виден через семьдесят два часа.

– Если не выйдет – Фрэджайл не скажем, – заявил Сэм после окончания вечернего сеанса связи. Все эти обязательные _спокойные ночи_ и _добрые утра_ Хиггса бесили невероятно, но он терпел, будучи не в состоянии уйти подальше и оставить их миловаться друг с другом. Возможно, он действительно погорячился с передатчиком. Или его раздражало, с каким упрямством Сэм продолжает допрашивать Фрэдж: что они с мелкой ели на завтрак, чем занимались в полдень и какой фильм смотрели перед сном. Или сказку читали, неважно! Главное – забота эта неловкая, с оговорками, с дурацким списком, с тем, что Сэму это было действительно важно. Корявые рисунки и песенки из мультиков, и динозавры.

– Правильно, притворимся, что ездили проверить, не разучился ли ты еще контейнеры таскать и Мулов пиздить. А что? Весьма полезный навык! Все надо проверять время от времени!

И может, они слишком близко друг к другу сидели или Хиггс наконец ждать устал, только он взял и придвинулся к Сэму, выдохнул в шею – какое-никакое, а все же предупреждение, – и прошелся языком по соленой от пота коже.

Сэм, надо сказать, не вздрогнул. Он вообще в последнее время редко дергался: от прикосновений Фрэдж почти никогда, а от хиггсовских по случаю. Прогресс, можно сказать.

– Достаточно постепенно для тебя, а? – шепотом поинтересовался Хиггс. Осмелел, положил руку Сэму на бедро. Потер ладонью для начала, потом ковырнул ногтями шов на комбинезоне и двинулся глубже, нащупывая под слоями ткани член. – Или, может, еще медленнее? Ты лучше заранее предупреди, Сэмми, пока я все настроение не разрушил.

Очень этого не хотелось. У них все было: костер (газовая горелка, на которой Сэм вскипятил воду), шум воды по правую руку (который был чуть громче шума принтеров слева, чертовы штуки должны же тихими быть, разве нет?), звезды на небе (наверное. Хиггс не проверял, некогда), крики лягушек, стрекот кузнечиков и прочих мелких тварей в траве (интересно, они кусаются? На всякий случай в аптечке антигистаминное должно быть…) и самое главное, мягкая постель. Интересно, это достаточно, чтобы наконец потрахаться?

– Предупреждаю, – Сэм повернулся к нему, прихватил вдруг ртом нижнюю губу, тут же отпустил и толкнул Хиггса вниз, укладывая на спину. – Будет по-взрослому.

***

Все очень просто в итоге оказалось, хоть Сэм себя нехило так накрутил. Без Фрэдж, которая вела и направляла, и соединяла их нестыкующиеся фрагменты в единое целое, он чуть было не сдался. Может, завтра попробуют. Или в другой раз, через неделю, месяц, через какой-нибудь безопасный промежуток времени.

Но нет, прикасаться к Хиггсу было не страшно, а очень даже увлекательно. Для начала Сэм выбрал проверенный вариант: целовал его, вылизывал внутреннюю поверхность рта, трогал языком десны. Не кусается – уже хорошо. Издает негромкие совсем, но весьма волнующие звуки – еще лучше. Подается бедрами вперед, вжимается в Сэма так, что ошибиться просто невозможно: член у него уже стоит – ради этого, наверное, и стоило все начинать.

Сэм немного посомневался, куда руки деть – с этим у него всегда проблема была, чего скрывать, – а потом пристроил их Хиггсу на бока. Огладил, продолжая целовать: ребра у того по-прежнему торчали, но уже не так сильно, как прежде. И мышцы прощупывались, не очень заметные, но напряженные, будто сжатая пружина.

И кажется, Хиггс боялся щекотки.

– Все, больше не буду, – успокоил Сэм, когда тот фыркнул ему в рот и заерзал недовольно.

– Да ты само очарование, Сэмми! – пропыхтел Хиггс.

Оттолкнуть вроде не пытался, даже наоборот: вцепился руками в воротник комбинезона, терся бедрами так, что с каждой секундой все больше и больше штаны с него содрать хотелось. Вместо этого Сэм спустился вниз по шее, куснул за кадык: Хиггс то ли засмеялся, то ли заворчал что-то бессвязное, и горло у него завибрировало. Это было приятно.

Сэм нащупал свободной рукой край футболки, задрал ее, чтоб удобнее было, но Хиггс вдруг заупрямился.

– Не надо.

Ну не надо так не надо, тут много другого найдется, поинтересней. Едва Сэм взялся за застежку на штанах, Хиггс тут же возмутился.

– Так что, даже настаивать не будешь?

– Ты, блядь, совсем ебнутый? – не то чтобы Сэм когда-то сомневался. Хиггс смотрел на него мутными глазами, шипел и скалил зубы. Самостоятельно вывернулся из штанов, стянул их до колен вместе с трусами и внезапно оказался голый – долбаная майка в не счет. Сэм глянул вниз, на его член: такой же длинный и тонкий, как сам Хиггс, влажно блестящий на кончике.

Они уже оказывались голыми друг перед другом пару раз, и Сэм помнил ощущение чужого члена в руке, а еще помнил, как Хиггс дрочил ему. Торопливо, будто пытался успеть, пока Сэм не оттолкнул. В этот раз времени была куча – часов семьдесят, пока дом готов не будет. Наверное, должно хватить.

В собственном комбинезоне вдруг стало слишком жарко. Сэм бросился его сдирать, путаясь в застежках, и Хиггс приподнялся, тоже решил принять участие. Потом стало несправедливо: он прижался к Сэму, дышал шумно и горячо куда-то под ключицу, лапал за задницу, а Сэму опять досталась драная пропотевшая майка.

– Сними эту хрень. Что я там не видел.

Хиггс блеснул глазами и молча расстался с последним клочком одежды. Его кожа казалась совсем бледной в темноте: если на руки и лицо хоть как-то солнце попадало, пусть и оставляя поначалу красные пятна ожогов, то груди и животу и этого не доставалось.

Зато были татуировки. Сэм их никак не мог все рассмотреть, да и сейчас не судьба. Он обхватил рукой хиггсов член, провел по всей длине, от головки до основания, помял яйца и двинулся дальше, но потом вспомнил, чертыхнулся и руку убрал.

Хиггс разочарованно взвыл.

– Куда?!

– Подожди, – Сэм рылся в рюкзаке, а самого аж трясло. Торопиться вроде бы никуда и не нужно было, но он иначе не мог. Чертова смазка как нарочно в самый дальний угол завалилась, пока все вещи из рюкзака не вытряхнул, не нашел.

– Да ты предусмотрительный, как я посмотрю, – прокомментировал Хиггс.

Интересно, он и дальше собирается болтать? Сэм снова повалил его на спину, сам сверху устроился и, кажется, в процессе уделал смазкой спальный мешок, но это было неважно. Главное было сейчас – засунуть в Хиггса хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он заткнулся. Про собственный член Сэм очень старался не думать, потому что казалось, от каждого прикосновения, которых избежать не удавалось, от каждой мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет, он готов был тут же взорваться. Не-а. Подождет.

Один палец вошел без усилий, просто Сэм очень старался медленно и смазки не пожалел. Глянул на Хиггса: тот свел брови, хмуро смотрел перед собой, но, кажется, не возражал. Сэм на всякий случай его поцеловал, куда дотянулся – оказалось, в живот рядом с пупком, прямо возле дорожки волос, и протолкнул второй палец.

Хиггс задышал, быстро и шумно, ухватился за его руку – не пытался вытащить, просто удерживал на месте. И через несколько секунд кивнул.

– Давай, курьер.

Голос у него был хриплый, дрожащий. Сэм вообще рот не рисковал открывать: очень сомневался, что какие-то слова получатся.

Он двинул пальцами внутри – тепло и гладко, почти как Фрэдж, только не Фрэдж, слишком тесно, и Хиггс сжимается вокруг него, цепляется пальцами за запястье и вроде как сам руку направляет. Сэм покрутил пальцами, пытаясь еще немного места освободить, вроде как уговорить чужое тело принять его член, и Хиггс вдруг то ли застонал, то ли зарычал, прижался к Сэму и зашептал так яростно, что слюной на щеку брызнул.

– Ты долго еще издеваться будешь? Засовывай свой хер и погнали, я не какая-то там целка, пищать не буду, если, конечно, сам не захочешь, не надо осторожничать, Сэмми, просто давай уже…

Ах, так. Сэм пальцы вынул, перехватил ублюдка под колено подобней и толкнулся внутрь. Зубы стиснул, чтобы сразу не на всю длину члена войти, а постепенно, давая Хиггсу время привыкнуть, что бы тот ни говорил.

Хиггс молчал. Точнее, всхлипнул на полуслове и заткнулся. Сэм зажмурился, попытался остатками здравого смысла пошевелить: надо, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Надо постараться не кончить сразу же. Надо сделать хорошо.

Надо двигаться.

Первый толчок получился какой-то совсем свирепый – будто Сэм ту гадину в маске трахал, которая его у Озерного когда-то облизала.

Нет, не так.

Медленней, ровнее, и дышать, дышать не забывать при этом. И проверить, как там Хиггс: глаза прикрыл, зубами вцепился в нижнюю губу, молчит, только ноздри раздуваются. Интересно, соврал или нет…

Неудобно стало почти сразу же, поясница заныла. Сэм отодвинулся и Хиггса тоже подвинул, иначе зашел: тот сопротивляться не стал, почти сразу же охнул и выгнулся, потянулся рукой к собственному члену, обхватил рукой и начал дрочить. Смотреть на это оказалось совсем невыносимо, Сэм взгляд отвел. Но везде все равно был Хиггс: его руки и ноги, колено острое, на которое Сэм в процессе подбородком налетел так, что зубы лязгнули. Еще – белые полоски шрамов на коже, у Сэма вот отпечатки ладоней, потому что умер, а у Хиггса – бугристые швы, потому что... не умер. Когда-то давно и вот, осенью минувшей. Все так просто.

А потом еще стоны. Хиггс еще пытался их прятать поначалу, только не вышло: на каждый толчок Сэма отзывался сдавленным, низким звуком, от которого яйца сводило еще сильнее, разрядка поступала ближе. Но Сэм терпел каким-то чудом, продолжал двигаться. Отвлеченно подумал: а как громко Хиггс еще сумеет? Сколько еще продержится?

Но тот взял и все прогнозы порушил, когда Сэм на него вдруг взглядом натолкнулся: рот приоткрыт, язык чуть касается нижней губы, а глаза пьяные, шарят вокруг без остановки. Но Сэма все равно увидел, растянул рот в кривой улыбке, выстонал на очередном толчке:

– Сэ-э-эм-ми-и-и…

Тут у Сэма и кончилось. Все сразу: терпение и силы, и внутри тоже что-то словно щелкнуло и наконец стало совсем хорошо. Он даже вытащить член не успел, так и кончил – Хиггс наверняка орать будет…

Но не важно. Какое-то время на отходняк ушло, а потом Сэм все же отодвинулся, руку поверх хиггсовской положил, помогая ему кончить. Долго стараться не пришлось, Хиггс догнал: прошипел сквозь зубы что-то невнятное и сразу весь обмяк, будто сдался. Его сперма руку залила, и Сэм машинально вытер обо что-то, уткнулся Хиггсу в затылок и глаза закрыл.

Совсем ненадолго.

***

Он проснулся и лежал какое-то время неподвижно, пялился в потолок. Вчера они натянули брезент рядом с грузовиком, получилось что-то вроде палатки. Водопад шумел по-прежнему, принтеры тоже работали, но признаться честно, подумал про них Хиггс в самую последнюю очередь.

Что вообще надо было теперь делать? Он попытался вспомнить, как все было с Фрэджайл – ужасно давно, и тогда они редко спали вместе всю ночь. А уж если спали, то подскакивали по будильнику: кому-то одному или сразу обоим нужно было выходить на доставку с утра пораньше. Или Фрэдж прыгала к отцу в офис помогать с работой, а это значит торопливо одеться, выпить дрянной растворимый кофе, обжигая язык в процессе, получить на прощание «скоро увидимся» и быстрый поцелуй, и все, пока, такое вот короткое утро.

Как вести себя с Сэмом, Хиггс понятия не имел. Хорошо еще, тот дрых без задних ног, было время подумать. Ну и поразглядывать его как следует. В старом бункере осталась целая коллекция фоток, но ни на одной из них Легендарный курьер, Величайший доставщик, Надежда всея Америки и прочая и подобная не пускал слюни на спальный мешок. Или, постойте-ка, это были собственные хиггсовы штаны! Вот гадство!

Он озаботился поиском остальной одежды настолько тихо, насколько мог. Обнаружил трусы, футболку и один носок, в процессе наткнулся на фляжку и внезапно почувствовал, насколько хочет пить. И еще – хорошо все-таки, что Сэм настоял вчера принтеры запустить. Таскать все ящики с места на место сегодня Хиггс был совсем не в настроении. И не в состоянии: оказывается, чертова постельная акробатика была еще хуже прогулки с грузом километров на двадцать без остановок. И по особо труднопроходимой местности.

Поэтому, наверное, Сэм до сих пор и не проснулся: возраст дает о себе знать, спина болит, поясница отваливается. Надо дать ему отдохнуть, собраться с силами как следует…

– Сэ-э-эм, – тихонько позвал Хиггс.

Как он себя ни уговаривал, скучно все равно стало как-то слишком быстро. И потом, Сэм. Судя по блаженному виду, ему точно не кошмары снились, а что-то очень приятное. Может быть, как он с малявкой играет. Или с Фрэдж целуется. Или, вряд ли конечно, но мало ли – вчерашнее, именно то, что ночью было.

Нужно было срочно растолкать его, спросить – какого хрена они давно не трахнулись? И если Сэму понравилось, то почему бы срочно не повторить? Хиггс вот был совсем не против, и некоторые его части тела вовсю голосовали «за».

– Эй, Сэмми, просыпайся!

Но нет, обязательно надо теперь валяться, приоткрыв рот, и всем своим видом внушать Хиггсу угрызения совести за то, что он вообще попытался разбудить. Ладно, если подождать достаточно долго, сам проснется рано или поздно, так?

– Чего тебе? – через мгновение после того как Хиггс принял решение, курьер вдруг подал голос. И даже соизволил приоткрыть один глаз. Странно, Хиггс раньше и не замечал, насколько синими у него могут быть глаза. Потому что смотрел как-то не так?.. Или потому, что Сэм обычно отворачивался, наклонял голову и еще волосы эти чертовы лицо закрывали!

– Доброе утро? – предположил Хиггс.

– Угу, – сказал Сэм. Уткнулся носом в ворох одежды и попытался натянуть повыше одеяло, но оно было занято – Хиггс сверху улегся. И вообще – кто спит под одеялом в такую жару?

Хиггс разглядывал отпечатки ладоней у Сэма на плече, а потом не удержался, протянул руку и провел пальцем по контуру.

– Отвали, – тот дернул плечом.

– Мне совсем отвалить? – с готовностью поинтересовался Хиггс. – Ты передумал, у нас ничего не получится? Это было предсказуемо, кстати, я чего-то подобного давно ждал, просто сомневался, когда до тебя дойдет, и вот наконец…

Сэм громко застонал, снова открыл глаза и закинул руку на Хиггса, вдавливая его в спальный мешок.

– Нет, просто спи. Ты можешь заткнуться и спать, а?

– Могу, – рука была горячая, тяжелая, и лежать под ней было удивительно приятно. – То есть уже нет, прости, – Хиггс мгновенно передумал, потому что от запаха Сэма трахаться захотелось еще сильнее, чем раньше. – Я, кажется, на месяц вперед выспался. А какие-нибудь еще идеи будут?

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

– Просто полежать спокойно? И молча?

Хиггс немного подумал, потом помотал головой.

– Не-а. Не получится, – он немного поерзал и решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Точнее, не прямо в руки, а куда-нибудь еще. – Хочешь, отсосу?

Сэм снова глянул на него – на сей раз удивления и ужаса в его взгляде было поровну – и руку убрал, перекатился на спину. Это было приглашение? Или как? Пока Хиггс размышлял, Сэм чуть приподнялся, пошарил вокруг.

– Вода есть?

– Закончилась, – Хиггс с сожалением продемонстрировал пустую фляжку. – Сходи принеси, а?

Сэм зарычал, пнул его ногой, а потом тут же сгреб в охапку и к себе притянул, так, что Хиггс сверху очутился.

– Опять руки распускаешь, – проворчал Хиггс, на самом деле больше всего желая, чтобы тот не останавливался. А Сэм как нарочно замер, нахмурился и лицо Хиггса разглядывал, будто там что-то на неизвестном языке было написано. – Что? – снисходительно поинтересовался Хиггс. То есть ему так казалось и хотелось, чтобы снисходительно, а на деле вышло жалко и с надеждой. Просто досада какая-то.

– Я тебя… ну… – Сэм прикусил губу, но взгляда не отводил. – Больно не было?

Плакать и смеяться захотелось одновременно. Хиггс попытался сдержать и то и другое, но все равно всхлипнул, уткнулся Сэму в грудь и куснул за сосок.

– Эй!

– Больно-не больно… хочешь, сам попробуй!

Тот завис на какое-то время, положил руку Хиггсу на затылок и потеребил отросшие прядки.

– Как-нибудь, наверное, можно…

О, черт. Хиггс не ожидал, что он так быстро согласится, что он вообще согласится, и это сносило башню покруче всего остального.

– Эй, – на сей раз Сэму пришлось привлечь его внимание. – Ты хочешь, сейчас, ну… что-то такое… в общем, трахаться? Потому что мне нужно отлить. И позвонить Фрэдж, узнать, как там они с Лу. И принтеры проверить. Но если хочешь, потом можно. Я вообще не против.

Это был настолько обыденный список дел, что Хиггсу опять захотелось странного: то ли расхохотаться, то ли заплакать. И никакой хиральной аллергии на этот раз.

– Хочу, – объявил он, но с места не двинулся, так и лежал на Сэме. Пытался как-то осмыслить весь масштаб открывшихся перспектив, уложить в голову мысль: это все взаправду, по-настоящему происходит. И расплата не настигнет на следующий день. Вовсе даже наоборот: кажется, он наперед за все расплатился.

– …силовой контур по периметру поставить, но сначала генератор проверить и подзарядить грузовик, – буднично перечислял Сэм. – А потом посмотрим, я еще не знаю. Площадка для Лу. И нормальный спуск к реке. И растения какие-нибудь посадить. Тут Ферма неподалеку, может они подскажут, только надо цветы выбрать, которые Лу понравятся…

– Тупица, – вздохнул Хиггс. – Ей все понравится. И Фрэдж тоже понравится, если тебе интересно.

– А вдруг, – начал Сэм, но потом замолчал и продолжения не последовало.

Наверное, это тоже был знак – все «вдруг» тоже закончились, и это тоже внезапно оказалось неплохо. Даже с восхитительно скучным планом обустройства на новом месте.

Хиггс решил, это можно как-нибудь потерпеть.

***

Сэм не хотел подслушивать. Просто бродил вокруг наполовину законченного дома, изучая местность – Лу есть, где побегать, это отлично, но все опасные места надо заранее отметить и загородить. И потом, заезд для машин. Точнее, для одного грузовика и пары трициклов, которые все еще нужно забрать из какого-нибудь Распределительного Узла. И вещи как-то перевезти. Хорошо, что сейчас лето: пробивать дорогу по сугробам здесь совсем не вариант. Но река не замерзает, а значит, с электричеством у них проблем не должно быть. Генератор поставили еще вчера, аккумуляторы на грузовике заряжены, а еще Сэм использовал передатчик, чтобы связаться с Метеостанцией, которая была тут неподалеку. Там ему удивились, но быстро вспомнили и тут же подключили обновление по прогнозу, все как в старые добрые времена.

Только на этот раз, кажется, дождей не ожидалось. Нет, обычные дожди были нормой – Сэма даже предупредили, что весной водопад может быть еще активнее, а уровень воды в реке поднимается. На что Хиггс самодовольно заявил, что просчитал эту возможность и дом абсолютно точно в безопасности, а потом они еще два часа пытались поругаться и позвонили двум инженерам и зачем-то Хартмэну, который вовсе не удивился, а задвинул какую-то лекцию о снеготаянье, движении осадочного слоя и прочем. Было настолько интересно, что Сэм заснул, а когда проснулся, Хиггс с Хартмэном уже перешли к обсуждению своих заумных книжек, физики и утопических теорий. Причем, как они все это умудрились вместе увязать, Сэм так и не понял.

Зато понял, что в реке полным-полно рыбы, и если побегать за ней минут сорок, едва не утопить запасную футболку и промочить нахрен штаны, то на ужин будет что-то повкуснее сухого пайка, а Хиггс притащится на запах, будет долго кривиться, а потом все-таки соизволит попробовать.

За его лицом было интересно наблюдать, а уж в те моменты, когда оно из презрительно-брезгливого превращалось в заинтересованное и потом через некоторое время в восхищенное – так особенно.

В общем, рыбу они съели, а штаны скоро высохли. Все равно Сэму они особо не пригодились в ближайшее время.

Так вот! Подслушивать он вовсе не собирался. Просто шел по своим делам и случайно услышал.

– …даже не ожидал. И все спрашивает: можно то, а можно это, в глаза смотрит! Охренеть, как приятно, оказывается!

– Ты мне все это рассказываешь, чтобы я ревновать начала? – спросил второй голос, повыше и потише благодаря передатчику. Фрэджайл.

– А ты начала? – тут же спросил Хиггс. – А если начала, то кого больше – меня или его?

Сэм занесенную для следующего шага ногу на землю поставил. Посмотрел внимательней: Хиггс сидел в тени под нагромождением камней, надвинул бейсболку на лицо и крутил браслеты наручников. На левом запястье у него уже появилась красная полоса растертой кожи, Сэм предлагал мазь из аптечки, но тот только презрительно поморщился.

И говорили они о нем, конечно же. У Сэма тут же лицо загорелось, и явно не от солнца, на него загар давно уже толстым слоем налип, он же не Хиггс. Надо было выйти вперед, привлечь их внимание, перебить…

– Обоих, разумеется, – тут же отозвалась Фрэджайл. – И как порядочная отвергнутая любовница замышляю страшную месть! Вот только еще не решила, какую именно.

– Могу посоветовать! В том, что касается планирования…

– Ты полный идиот, – опередила она. – Равно как и в человеческой психологии. Чего тебе вообще нужно: чтобы я разозлилась? Расстроилась, оскорбилась? Между прочим, Сэм поделился со мной своими планами до отъезда. Так что я заранее знала, что вы там кувыркались.

– А…

Первый раз Сэм видел, что Хиггсу было нечего сказать. Так и замер с открытым ртом, жаль, что глаз под кепкой не видно особо.

– Ревнуешь? – пропела Фрэдж. – Монаган, ты тоже иногда просто непробиваемый. Мы все согласовали. Еще в горячем источнике, но поскольку тебе все надо словами разжевать, то вот, получи: мы теперь втроем. Ты, я и Сэм. Плюс Лу. И нет, это вовсе не означает, что я тебя простила. За такое вообще не прощают, ублюдок. Но я не хочу сидеть на месте, упиваться жалостью к себе и игнорировать все хорошее вокруг.

– То есть, – отмер он, – я для тебя…

– Ага. Ты и Сэм, и Лу тоже – это теперь мое хорошее, – спокойно призналась она. – Я раньше не представляла, что буду сидеть с ребенком в бункере, читать сказки и получать от этого удовольствие. И заниматься сексом с двумя мужчинами. И еще много всяких других вещей, про которые я раньше не думала, а теперь вот они мы, болтаем как старые приятели.

– А мы…

– Да, придется смириться, – она захихикала, и Сэм улыбнулся. Вспомнил, какое у Фрэдж лицо бывает, когда она смеется. Будто светится изнутри.

Хиггс прочистил горло и начал преувеличенно бодро.

– Так вот, раз мы подтвердили наш статус старых приятелей, возвращаясь к сексу! Какие-нибудь идеи были, пока меня не было? Хотя, впрочем, раз меня не было…

– Нет, это не папочка, это Хиггс! – перебила Фрэджайл. – Хочешь рассказать ему, что мы делали сегодня?

– Ой, Игс! – послышался голосок Лу. – Ты не поверишь!..

Тут уже Сэм не выдержал, подошел ближе – Хиггс зыркнул на него из-под козырька – и присел рядом.

– Привет, Лу. Чем вы занимались?

Она начала рассказывать о поездке к Терминалу и о тех вещах, которые оказались в свежей доставке. Какая-то разноцветная глина, чтобы слепить динозавра – именно такого, какого нужно, пластиковые фигурки уже не устраивали.

– Ой, все, – Хиггс, надо отдать ему должное, продержался минут десять прежде чем закатил глаза и попытался закончить разговор. – Вы достали своими динозаврами! Чертовы твари вымерли шестьдесят пять миллионов лет назад, что в них может быть интересного?

– Они большие! – воскликнула Лу.

– И некоторые – весьма умные, – сказала Фрэджайл, и Сэм смог различить улыбку в ее голосе.

Он сам пожал плечами. Какая нахрен разница, что нравится Лу на этой неделе? Он всегда может познакомить ее с Палеонтологом…

– Мне надоело, – Хиггс потянулся к передатчику, но Сэм успел первым, заломил руку. Несильно, но крепко. – Эй! Курьер, ты что себе позволяешь!

– Я тебе говорил вчера – просто лежи тихо и молчи, – Сэм аккуратно уложил его на землю, навалился сверху и снова обратился к Лу. – Какого динозавра ты будешь лепить в первую очередь?

Вместо Лу отозвалась Фрэдж – фактически, она издала странный звук, наполовину фырканье, наполовину сдавленный стон.

– Извините!.. Но я представила это «лежи тихо и молчи»…

– Да нет же! – возмутился Сэм, и почти одновременно с ним Хиггс мечтательно протянул.

– О-о-о!.. А теперь ты точно ревнуешь!..

– Все не так было!.. Это про другое!.. – попытался было объяснить Сэм, но не тут-то было. Фрэджайл смеялась так, что не могла больше ни слова сказать, Хиггс продолжал всех подначивать, а Лу, которая не понимала, что происходит, но очень хотела знать, кричала, чтобы ей немедленно рассказали, в чем смысл и почему надо смеяться. – Это было утром! Он не давал мне спать!.. А вовсе не то, что ты подумала!

– Ага, я тебе верю, – всхлипывала Фрэдж. – Но уже представила, и картина – полный восторг! И да… кажется, я так ревную, что мне срочно надо в душ!

– Ты грязная? – поинтересовалась Лу, чем вызвала новый взрыв смеха.

Сэм перестал держать Хиггса, когда понял, что тот не собирается сбрасывать вызов, а наоборот, слушает чрезвычайно внимательно.

– То есть, когда я рассказывал, ты не возбудилась, а стоило ему появиться, так сразу?!

– Заткнись, – не хватало еще Лу узнать немного новых слов, а потом придет спрашивать… и хорошо если к нему или Фрэджайл, а если к Хиггсу?.. Нет, такого нельзя было допустить.

– И он, что же, молчал? – с любопытством спросила Фрэдж, когда смогла говорить. – Ты сумел его заставить?

– Ага, как же!

– Нет, – сказал Сэм почти одновременно с Хиггсом. – Буду работать над этим.

– Игс, камень! – напомнила о своей просьбе Лу. – Касивый-касивый!

– Я что-то не заметил у тебя дефицита игрушек, – проворчал тот. – Чертова глина, чтобы лепить динозавра! Придумали же такое!

– Фи’летовая! – добавила Лу, но в этом и так уже никто не сомневался.

Сэм еще немного помедлил: вроде бы говорить было не о чем, но Фрэдж оставалась на связи, даже если молчала, и обрывать это молчание очень не хотелось. Он не мог придумать, что еще ей сказать. Соскучился? Больше всего мечтает обнять их с Лу и никогда не отпускать? Но он и так об этом все время говорил, повторял, как бы глупо ни звучало и как бы Хиггс ни закатывал глаза каждый раз.

– В новом доме будет большой душ, – медленно произнес Сэм. – Но в Убежище тоже ничего так. Ты прямо сейчас можешь им воспользоваться. Пока я… пока Хиггс будет молчать.

– Охренеть, – тот смотрел блестящими глазами и дергал застежку на штанах у Сэма. – Это что я сейчас слышал, попытку устроить немного эротики по удаленке? Твою мать, курьер, это была возмутительно нелепая, дурацкая…

– Пока, Фрэдж, – быстро попрощался Сэм, снова ухватил Хиггса за запястье и скинул вызов – но не раньше чем услышал, как она многозначительно хихикнула.

– …очень дилетантская, наивная, самонадеянная, – продолжал Хиггс и заткнулся только тогда, когда член оказался у него во рту.

– …попытка, знаю, – закончил вместо него Сэм. – Зато ты у нас прекрасно работаешь языком.

И это было так.


	5. Chapter 5

– Мы со всем разобрались, – было первым, что она сказала.

– И тебе тоже добрый вечер, красотка, – Хиггс приоткрыл дверь, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Семьдесят два часа, оказывается, могут пройти очень быстро. И надо было, конечно, подождать Сэма, предоставить ему право первому зайти и все посмотреть… только нахрен это все. Сначала сам проверит.

Внутри пахло чем-то новым. Может быть, хиралевыми соединениями высокой прочности, имитацией бетона и пластика, стальными основами и внутренним покрытием. Чем-то еще, чем пахнет в пустом светлом помещении, когда заходишь туда сразу с открытого пространства рядом с водой. Хиггс потянул носом, пытаясь понять, нравится ему этот запах или нет.

Какая разница, в конце концов! Принтеры свою работу завершили, дом стоял: Хиггс обошел по кругу, проверяя, нет ли где трещин, не косят ли стены. И окна. Окон было много, укрепленное стекло от пола и до потолка, Лу точно понравится, а в кабинете…

– Хартмэн наконец разобрался с удаленными настройками, отключил идентификацию, – продолжала Фрэджайл, будто не замечая, что он не расположен сейчас с ней болтать. Если начнет – сразу же все выложит, а это точно надо Сэму оставить. – И теперь я могу сделать вот так.

Что-то тихонько щелкнуло, и Хиггс едва успел подхватить расстегнутые наручники. Уставился на них, поморгал изумленно.

– Вы поломали… то есть починили эту хрень?!

Фрэджайл хмыкнула.

– Не думал, что это возможно, – он взвесил передатчик в ладони. Было искушение снова нацепить его на запястье – но тогда она точно с катушек слетит, а Сэм будет смотреть угрюмо и молчать. Ничего не сделает, потому что это Сэм, но снова расстроится. Злиться слишком долго он не умел, это Хиггс уже выяснил.

– Ладно, – сдался он. – Будет у нашего курьера еще один подарок.

– А какой… – начала было Фрэджайл, но Хиггс сбросил соединение. Пусть Сэм новостями делится, у него есть дела поважнее.

…так вот, в кабинете должно быть много полок с книгами. У Сэма отлично получается строить стеллажи – так пусть и развлекается, только схему ему Хиггс сам нарисует. И здесь же можно будет установить Терминал для Фрэдж – наверняка она захочет быть на связи со своими доставщиками…

– Хиггс!

Ну вот, опять.

– Что стряслось, Сэмми? – он спустился по лестнице и не удержался от ухмылки, когда увидел лицо этого придурка. – Нравится? Я же говорил!

– Ты много чего говорил, – буркнул тот, продолжая пялиться вокруг. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, впечатленным. – А это что, стекло?.. И это…

– Здесь будет кухня, а здесь поставим диван и голопроектор, – Хиггс уже все распланировал. Нет, конечно, они могли вносить свои предложения – и он уже чуял, что как минимум одна стена в детской будет покрашена в фиолетовый, – но вряд ли их идеи окажутся лучше того, что он уже придумал. Офис Фрэджайл на одной из барж выглядел как каюта, заваленная картами, с продавленным кожаным диваном и пятнами от чашек на столе, а Сэм в Убежище спал на сдвинутых вместе контейнерах. Что говорило ясно и просто: стиль и чувство прекрасного у этих людей отсутствовали напрочь. Равно как и желание устроиться с комфортом! И как они собирались растить ребенка в таких условиях – непонятно.

– А это гараж! – торжественно объявил Хиггс, открывая дверь в единственное помещение с минимальным количеством окон. Но они там все равно были, узкая застекленная полоса под самым потолком, и Сэм первым делом на нее глянул, но ничего не сказал. – И еще вот, держи, – Хиггс вспомнил, уронил в подставленную ладонь кодек. – Фрэджайл передавала привет. Напрягла Хартмэна, он раскодировал.

Сэм уставился на передатчик, будто не знал, что это такое. Хиггс открыл рот, но каким-то чудом удержался, осторожно прикрыл его и ждал. Долго ждал, с полминуты. Потом не выдержал.

– Это, блядь, хорошая новость, а? Так порадуйся, что ли, скажи что-нибудь, я не знаю, довольно порычи!

– Зачем мне рычать, когда ты болтаешь за двоих, – Сэм закинул браслет на запястье, застегнул его. Звонить Фрэдж не спешил, а она там уже извелась, наверное. И потом, мелочь. Мелочь готова была болтать бесконечно, и тут ее Хиггс прекрасно понимал. Не понимал, правда, почему она показалась ему поначалу такой же тихой, как Сэм. Может, просто осваивалась.

– Пойдем, покажу тебе спальню, – он потянул Сэма на второй этаж, и тот пошел, проверяя каждую ступеньку на прочность.

– Здесь нужно чем-то закрыть, – он остановился, с тревогой поглядывая вниз. – Лу может споткнуться и упасть.

Хиггс хотел сказать ему, что через пару дней мелкая будет бегать по лестнице быстрее их всех, но благоразумно удержался. Кивнул.

– Да как скажешь, все закроем. А теперь, приготовься… спальня!

Он широко распахнул дверь, пропуская Сэма вперед. И в спину подпихнул, когда тот нерешительно остановился на пороге.

– Окна, – тот взмахнул рукой, – они…

– Да, они большие и панорамные, – потому что никогда и ни за то Хиггс больше не станет сидеть в бункере, когда можно видеть окружающий мир. – И я показывал тебе проект, неужели ты не помнишь? Окна останутся, вот что хочешь делай, но окна…

– Они красивые, – Сэм посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением на лице. – Все это. Водопад видно. Еще лучше, чем у Хартмэна.

– Конечно лучше! – сварливо сказал Хиггс. Сам себе не хотел признаваться, но от сердца отлегло, дышать стало полегче. – У него какое-то невнятное озеро, а тут целый водопад! Я же говорил, это лучшее место… что? – оборвал он сам себя. – Эй, прекрати так смотреть.

– Почему?

– Потому что кажется, что ты меня убить хочешь.

И это было не совсем ложью, потому что убивать можно было по-разному. И совершенно щенячьим этим взглядом, оказывается, тоже. Ну что ему теперь не так? Почему он словами не умеет?

Хиггс тряхнул головой.

– А вот здесь мы поставим кровать, Сэмми, самый хитровыебанный дизайн из палет найду и сам распечатаю, а еще матрас надо выбрать – ортопедический, специально для пенсионеров с сорванной спиной…

– Заткнись ты уже, – пробормотал Сэм. Еще раз обошел комнату, привалился к стене и сполз на пол. – Вот дерьмо.

И как это понимать?

– Ты чего, на пенсионера обиделся? – предположил Хиггс. – Так я не хотел, честно! Ты еще очень даже ничего, курьер!.. И трахаешься шикарно!

Особо сравнивать было не с чем, но Сэму об этом лучше не знать. Хиггс плюхнулся рядом, осторожно толкнул Сэма локтем.

– Что не так?

– Все так, – вздохнул Сэм. – Просто как-то… Не думал, что получится. С домом и вообще… – он пожевал губу и признался. – Я и правда хотел тебя убить.

Хиггс коротко фыркнул.

– И я тебя тоже, подумаешь, новости! Просто потом передумал, вот и все!

И тут тоже было некоторое количество неправды, но Хиггс не стал объяснять, только придвинулся ближе и таки дождался, когда Сэм ему руку на шею закинет. Прижмется губами куда-то к виску и прошепчет совсем уже неожиданное:

– Хорошо, что не убил.

– Ага, – вовсе не признание в любви, даже рядом не валялось, но в глазах все равно защипало. Хиггс шмыгнул носом и поспешил тему перевести. – А знаешь еще что хорошо? Потрахаемся в спальне! – объявил он, когда Сэм повернулся. – Правда, тут жестко, но можем что-то придумать, например…

– Спальник тащи, – Сэм, как водится, был сама практичность. – Я пока Фрэдж позвоню.

Лестницу, в общем, надо было чем-то загородить. Хиггс чуть с нее не сверзился, когда вниз несся. И чего торопился, спрашивается? Сэм же никуда не денется, так и будет сидеть на полу и мелкой рассказывать, какие тут окна и двери, а Фрэджайл, конечно, уже догадалась про дом, и наверное, тоже хорошо, что не убил.

Озарение посетило, пока Хиггс за спальным мешком шел: они все теперь друг от друга никуда не денутся.

***

Сэм провел кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику. Медленно, собирая пот, опустился на поясницу. Потом опять вверх, до выступающих лопаток, мимо белых полосок шрамов и татуировок – что это вообще, иероглифы? Узор из переплетенных золотых линий? Какие-то древнеегипетские божества? – прямиком к взлохмаченному затылку.

Хиггс пошевелил плечами, мышцы перекатились под кожей. Значит, здесь щекотно.

Оказывается, когда он замирал, его можно было изучать – так же, как Фрэджайл. И странно, так же как Фрэджайл его приходится уговаривать расстаться с одеждой. Пусть и следов от дождя на нем не было: несколько пятен не в счет, у Сэма тоже такие имелись.

Хиггс повернулся к нему, уложил подбородок на предплечье и сощурился. Явно какую-то гадость приготовил.

– И как, не больно?

Это вообще про что сейчас было? Сэм на пару секунд завис, потом плечами пожал: какая разница, не больно же и все.

– Не-а.

– На что вообще похоже? – Хиггс тут же пояснил, с искренним любопытством во взгляде. – Ну, твоя гаптофобия?

А, вот он про что. А на что похоже зависеть от прикосновений? Тянуться за ними, застывать, опасаясь спугнуть руку, которая гладит, или рот, который целует? Какая это болезнь? Но тот действительно хотел услышать ответ, так что Сэм постарался подобрать слова.

– Когда я трогаю – нормально. Я знаю, что будет. Готовлюсь заранее. Когда кто-то трогает, еще и неожиданно, – рука снова поднялась на шею, пальцы сжали у основания, – вот так похоже. И дышать трудно. И все…

Как сейчас, только со знаком минус. Вместо абсолютного спокойствия – привычный уже липкий ужас. Вместо контроля – ощущение полной беспомощности. И все мысли только о том, как бы это поскорей закончилось.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Потому что мне интересно, вот почему, – слишком быстро ответил Хиггс. Потом улыбнулся и сменил версию. – А почему ты спрашивал позавчера? Кажется, это называется «забота», поправь меня, если ошибаюсь!

Это называется многими словами, но забота тоже сойдет.

Сэм вздохнул, уселся на полу и потянулся за штанами. Хиггс наблюдал, но сам одеваться не спешил. Может быть, так и собирался здесь заночевать, что, в общем-то, было неплохой идеей.

– Завтра утром выезжаем.

Хиггс замер, потом шумно втянул воздух носом. И поинтересовался осторожно, вкрадчиво так – Сэм этот тон просто ненавидел:

– Ты, должно быть, пошутил так, а, Сэмми-бой? Куда выезжаем?

– В Убежище.

Сэм подтянул штаны, встал. Поискал ботинки, выковырял майку из-под Хиггса.

– Но здесь же… – тот аж запнулся от возмущения, хотя раньше с ним такого не случалось. – Ничего не готово! Кровати нет! Лестница не закрыта! А периметр! Мы должны поставить защиту на периметр! Мебель!.. Дизайн!..

– Крыша есть, коммуникации есть, сойдет. Не знаю, как ты, но я не могу так больше. Поеду за Фрэдж и Лу.

Хиггс, перекатился, сел на полу. Открыл рот и начал орать. Орал он долго и со вкусом, и вниз за Сэмом тоже спустился, шлепал босыми пятками по полу и подпрыгивал, одеваясь на ходу, пытаясь ногой в штанину попасть. Весь смысл воплей сводился к тому, что: он тоже соскучился, но бросать дом нельзя.

– Тогда ты оставайся.

Сэм аккуратно обошел его долговязую фигуру, замершую в дверях. Порадовался: проемы широкие, разминутся можно легко.

– Это просто коробка, а не дом! – тоскливо взвыл Хиггс. – Все должно быть идеально, а не на скорую руку!

– Ты сам говорил, что им все равно понравится, – Сэм направился к грузовику. Нужно было загнать его в гараж, вынуть все лишние инструменты и все это желательно проделать сегодня, чтобы утром время не тратить. Можно с рассветом выехать – правда, жалко, что у них нет еще одного передатчика…

– Передумал? – Хиггс принял его секундную заминку за изменение планов. – Останешься? За неделю мы вдвоем все наладим!

За неделю Сэм точно с ума сойдет от невозможности прикоснуться к Лу. Обнять ее, подхватить на руки, уткнуться лицом в макушку, в светлые легкие волосы, почувствовать ее запах. Эта связь была самой крепкой, и он первый поддался, разрешил ей быть чем-то большим, а не инструментом в капсуле.

– Ладно, – сказал Хиггс, догоняя его без особого труда и пристраиваясь рядом, – я все понимаю, мелкая и все такое. Но хотя бы еще пару дней?

– Ты к Фрэдж ревнуешь? – бросил Сэм на ходу, и сразу же понял – попал. Потому что Хиггс только фыркнул, и до грузовика они дошли в молчании.

– Ну, предположим, а если так, то что?

– Ничего, – Сэм начал отвязывать брезент, из которого он соорудил навес, под которым они с Хиггсом спали все это время. И трахались, чего уж там. Он сначала думал, Хиггс будет настаивать, давить, а самому первому оказалось мало. Была бы тут Фрэдж, она бы объяснила, наверное, улыбаясь слабо и немного ехидно: так всегда бывает, постепенно во вкус входишь и остановиться уже нелегко.

Почему-то Люси вспомнилась, совсем некстати, он про нее думать не хотел и фотографию в самый дальний угол в бункере засунул, вместе с дневниками на флэшке.

– Может быть, и ревную, – сознался Хиггс. То ли улыбнулся криво, то ли оскалился. – Она – лучшее, что у тебя было, Сэмми. Не думай, что из меня выйдет достойная замена. Даже несмотря на то, что морщин у нее больше, чем у меня глупых идей о том, где и как нам с тобой заняться сексом, а такое вообще немыслимо!

Ну что за кретин. Сэм даже вещи на землю бросил, развернулся к придурку.

– Зачем вообще кого-то кем-то заменять? Ты тупой? Если ты хочешь кофе с молоком, то согласишься только на кофе или только на молоко?

Хиггс изумленно моргнул.

– Образно. И весьма доходчиво. А я кто, кофе или молоко?

– Ты гребаный ублюдок, – пробормотал Сэм и отвернулся, пряча улыбку. – Помоги вещи собрать. Останешься здесь и, не знаю, делай что хочешь. Или ничего не делай.

Он оставит ему спальный мешок и две трети оставшейся еды. И все остальное, что в дороге не понадобится, а только станет мешать. И пожалуй, боласган, а себе оставит автомат, который забрал у Мулов после стычки. Хиггсу о нем знать не следовало, разумеется. Огнестрельное оружие и бывший террорист плохо сочетались, Сэм это крепко запомнил.

– Жаль, нет еще одного передатчика, – Хиггс озвучил его собственные мысли. – Я мог бы звонить тебе каждые несколько часов и присылать фото всех тех вещей, которые ты упускаешь.

– Это каких же, например? – Сэм знал, что ничего приличного в ответ не услышит, но все равно спросил.

Хиггс ухмылялся, опираясь на грузовик. Потом протянул руку, но остановился в считанных миллиметрах, замер, и только после того, как Сэм кивнул, сжал пальцами плечо и наклонился – вроде бы поцеловать, но на деле – обнюхать лицо, провести носом от виска до скулы, остановиться возле уха и серьезно сообщить:

– Всяких. Ты только помни, что я тоже по тебе буду скучать, Сэмми. Привези их поскорее.

***

– Какой он?

Хороший вопрос. Фрэджайл развернула голо с планом дома, рассказала, где какая комната будет. Фотографий Сэм не слал почему-то, но заверил, что все получилось лучше некуда. Хиггс молчал, но в его молчании слышалось самоуверенное «а я вам что говорил!».

– А здесь будет твоя комната. Кажется, – Фрэджайл отметила местечко на схеме и увеличила его специально для Лу.

– Моя? – изумленно протянула та и подняла руку. Ее пальцы прошли сквозь голограмму, и Лу захихикала. Она прекрасно умела отличать настоящие вещи от голо, но все равно попыталась ухватить еще раз. – Моя! Правда, Ай?

– Сэм когда-нибудь обещал тебе что-то и потом не исполнял?

– Нет, – она даже не задумалась ни на секунду, решительно покачала головой. – Моя ‘омата!

– Комната, Лу.

Где-то там была и другая спальня, для них троих, Фрэджайл помнила. Жаль, что нельзя прыгнуть, перенестись за пару секунд и все своими глазами увидеть, побыстрее, не терять времени.

Она прошлась по бункеру, открыла банку с криптобиотами, достала одного и задумчиво положила в рот. Уже надо начинать собирать вещи или подождать, пока Сэм вернется? Убежище все-таки его дом, а чей дом у водопада? Хиггса, потому что он его спроектировал? Сэма, потому что он попросил Бриджесов? Наверное, Дайхардмэн даже не догадывался, что Сэм вообще может просить. Обычно ему все предлагали, а он отказывался, и по такому сценарию много лет, пока и предлагать перестали.

– Какой он? – Лу обошла голограмму, схватила одну из своих пластиковых фигурок и попыталась пристроить в том месте, где была детская. – Ма’нький?

– Нет, не думаю, – Фрэджайл покачала головой. – Там два этажа. Много места, чтобы играть, и река совсем рядом.

– ‘Адапад! – радостно объявила Лу.

– Да, точно, водопад. Будем гулять там с тобой.

И с Сэмом. Она не видела Сэма сколько, дней десять, две недели? И успела соскучиться так ужасно, что не представляла, как прожить без него еще несколько часов. Звонить не стала – зачем отвлекать? Дорога к Убежищу и на трицикле была не особенно легкой, а с грузовиком так вообще.

Хиггс рассказывал, что по дороге к водопаду они менялись несколько раз: Сэм неохотно, но позволял ему сесть за руль. Одному в этом плане хуже, он будет гнать, пока окончательно не устанет, и только тогда остановится на передышку. Совсем недолгую, а потом снова в путь.

Нет, волноваться не стоит, он много раз проделывал это прежде, задолго их знакомства. Сэм знает, как обходить Тварей, ускользать от Мулов и выбирать самый безопасный путь. И пусть это будет дольше, она на все согласна, только бы он вернулся.

Фрэджайл накормила Лу и уложила спать: самое трудное испытание, и без Сэма она пару раз едва не потеряла терпение. Лу не хотела закрывать глаза, все боялась, что пропустит – а вдруг позвонит? А вдруг вернется? И если к вечеру она уставала достаточно, чтобы отрубиться самостоятельно, то дневной сон становился настоящим испытанием.

Сигнал вызова застал врасплох. Фрэджайл отложила в сторону вчерашний отчет по доставкам – Экспресс выполнил план на неделю почти на восемьдесят процентов, но все еще было над чем работать – и подошла к Терминалу. Если это Сэм, она спросит его, так ли тяжело было всегда укладывать Лу? Он справлялся минут за пять, просто тихонько пел ей колыбельную или рассказывал истории, которые Лу слышала уже сотни раз, но почему-то это срабатывало…

– Привет! – сказала Локни и улыбнулась немного смущенно. – Ты не занята? Хотела спросить, как у вас дела… у всех вас!

– Мне нужен стакан чего-нибудь крепкого, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, – Фрэджайл отложила планшет и улыбнулась. – Привет, Локни. Привет, Мо.

Легкая улыбка, скользнувшая по лицу Локни на голограмме, дала понять – ее услышали и ей были благодарны.

– У нас с Луизой все прекрасно, – Фрэджайл покосилась на детскую кроватку. Звук голосов нисколько не беспокоил Лу – в этом она была точь в точь Сэм – иногда казалось, что он и Шестое Вымирание мог бы проспать – но подскакивал сразу же, стоило Лу сказать хоть пару слов. – А мужчины поехали строить дом.

– Звучит чертовски восхитительно, – та зажмурилась на мгновение, – но и безумно тоже. Хиггс смирился?..

С чем именно, интересно. С тем, что он больше не может прыгать? С тем, что апокалипсис не состоялся? Или с тем, что ему приходится жить с ними и делиться молоком с ребенком двух лет? Или с тем, как Фрэджайл целовала его в коридоре, впивалась ногтями в кожу, чтобы оставить следы – а какие следы оставит на нем Сэм? Там будут засосы или царапины? Или следы укусов? С ней Сэм всегда вел себя более чем осторожно, но это был Хиггс, совсем иное.

– Мы смирились, – в конце концов она отыскала правильный ответ. – Мы все связаны, и он – часть этой связи.

После того как Хиггс оставил первый отпечаток ладони на Берегу, ей стоило бы догадаться. Фрэджайл неосознанно потрогала то место на руке – открытая кожа и ничего больше, никаких следов не осталось, но она запомнила слишком хорошо.

– Ты больше не прячешься, – сказала Локни. Это не было вопросом, скорее констатацией факта, немного удивленной, но довольной.

– Мне не от кого, – Фрэджайл потерла руку и слабо улыбнулась.

И наверное, надо было объяснить – не потому, что рядом сейчас никого нет, а потому, что скрывать кожу под одеждой рядом с Сэмом или Хиггсом было бессмысленно. Они видели ее, она видела их, подумаешь! Может быть, когда-нибудь Лу спросит, почему ее тело выглядит гораздо старше ее лица, и Фрэджайл придется рассказывать про темпоральный дождь. Если Сэм еще не рассказал.

– Это хорошо, – Локни не удивилась, не начала спрашивать. – Тебе идет белый.

Белой эта футболка была много лет назад, но Фрэджайл спорить не стала, кивнула в ответ.

– Хартмэн рассказывал о проекте, а Дэдмен упоминал, что Сэм попросил принтеры. Хотя, наверное, упоминал – мягко сказано. Он никак не может успокоиться, – она хихикнула.

– А Дайхардмэн?

Когда еще выдастся возможность посплетничать о президенте UCA! Не то чтобы Фрэджайл это особо заботило, просто любопытно стало. Она могла достать принтеры, используя свой доход от Фрэджайл Экспресс, но для Сэма было принципиально напрямую обратиться к Бриджесам. Или это Хиггс убедил, сейчас уже несущественно.

– Он бы построил Сэму дом сам или отдал любой, на который тот бы указал пальцем, – Локни пожала плечами – или, возможно, это была Молинген, Фрэджайл не отличала их так легко, как Хиггс. – И это касается Луизы тоже. Все что угодно для ее развития и благополучия.

– Если я скажу это Хиггсу, он напишет список в пару сотен пунктов и уговорит Сэма, что все эти предметы являются чрезвычайно важными для Лу, – честно призналась она. А первым номером будет стоять огромный матрас для новой спальни, тут и гадать не нужно. Будут там и полезные вещи, вроде книг и, возможно, приборов для письма – ему плевать, что все вокруг уже много лет предпочитают набирать текст на клавиатуре! И еще в списке окажется разнообразная еда, потому что «ребенок должен все попробовать!». Иногда ей казалось, что Сэм злится на него за все попытки позаботиться о Лу, иногда – принимает их как должное.

– Почему-то я представляла себе этого ублюдка совсем иначе, – призналась Локни. – До того, как он сожрал два куска моего яблочного пирога и попытался флиртовать настолько неумело, что мне самой стало стыдно.

– Три куска, – сказала Фрэджайл и вздохнула. – Он всегда так флиртовал.

С другой стороны, Сэм вообще ничего не знал про флирт и старательно игнорировал все возможности, которые Фрэджайл поначалу ему старательно предоставляла. Если бы она не взяла его за руку и не притащила на Берег, ничего бы и не было. Всегда все сама.

– Так о чем ты хотела спросить?

Все это время Локни выглядела так, будто изнывала от желания задать какой-то вопрос, но все время останавливала себя. Это было заметно даже на голо, и Фрэджайл забеспокоилась: дело в результатах последних исследований? Уровень хиралевого загрязнения опять повысился? Берег? Что?..

– А… это насчет секса. Кто из них лучше? – выпалила – теперь можно было не сомневаться – Молинген.

Фрэджайл открыла рот. Потом закрыла. А потом все-таки пошла искать ту начатую бутылку виски.

***

В дороге без Хиггса было тихо. Первые несколько часов Сэм искренне наслаждался: никто не подсказывал, где именно нужно повернуть, не тыкал в карту, не травил байки про то, как однажды не туда пришел/приехал/телепортировался. Не пел песни, подначивая Сэма подпевать, не вздыхал тоскливо и не пытался развести на разговор о первом сексуальном опыте. Однажды Сэм не выдержал и согласился, только предложил Хиггсу первому начать – и получил весьма детальную порнографическую историю о лишении девственности в пятнадцать лет с горячей красоткой-курьером – разумеется, выдуманную от начала и до конца.

– Брехня, – подытожил он. Хиггс ухмыльнулся, но возражать не стал.

– Конечно брехня! Но спорим, тебе понравилось!

Сэм не был в этом так уверен.

– Зато я могу сочинить прекрасную легенду и выдавать ее за правду таким вот олухам, а ты что умеешь? Заставить меня расплакаться за те полминуты, в которые уложится твоя история про первый раз? Не-а, не катит! Пусть моя выдуманная, но она шикарная! А в какой позе ты хочешь Фрэдж?

Сэм даже опомниться не успел от такого резкого поворота. Сменить тему Хиггсу ничего не стоило – или он старательно делал вид.

В общем, никаких грязных разговоров, никаких сальных шуточек и многозначительных подмигиваний. И не то чтобы Сэм часто к нему поворачивался, за дорогой следить надо было. И не смотрел, как ублюдок валяется на пассажирском сиденье, закинув длинные ноги на приборную панель – и как только поместились!

Без него было тихо. И – скучно, как понял Сэм к концу первого дня.

– Чертов ублюдок. Не может удержать язык за зубами точно гребаное радио, – он сообразил, что бормочет себе под нос по старой привычке. – Как ты терпела его столько времени.

И как получилось, что они с Фрэджайл ни разу не пересеклись до того дня в пещере под дождем.

– Не особенно знакомился с людьми, – тут же нашел причину Сэм. Не любил называть свое имя, трепаться с кем-то про маршруты, засады Мулов и особо неадекватных Выживальщиков. Не хотел, чтобы его трогали лишний раз, задавали вопросы, разглядывали отпечатки рук на коже. Не хотел знать про террористов – так, слышал краем уха про взрывы, но никогда не придавал значения. Как и про Фрэджайл Экспресс. Были какие-то мелкие фирмы, может быть, он и таскал им грузы пару раз, но не встречался с владельцами. С владелицей, если быть точным.

Не знал, что она любит горький шоколад и проводит в душе минут сорок каждое утро. Не думал, что она может улыбаться одними глазами, а он будет наблюдать за ней, пытаясь вычислить эти улыбки по каким-то мелким признакам. Начнет стараться сделать больше – именно для нее.

Хиггс тоже был поначалу только для нее.

А в итоге – для кого из них? Для Фрэдж, которая и простить не может, но все равно любит какой-то странной, изрядно потрепанной любовью? Для него самого, чтобы прикасаться, разговаривать, пытаться понять: что там в чужой голове? За что их обоих так Амелия?.. Или для Лу, которая Хиггса сразу присвоила? А ведь боялась и плакала раньше. Наверное, не помнит – и как же хорошо уметь забывать.

Хотелось вернуться к Хиггсу, слушать его дурацкие истории, трахаться с ним до изнеможения, пока внутри ничего не останется, оглушительная такая, бесконечная пустота – ну вот, Сэм и признался. Совсем не страшно оказалось.

И к Фрэдж тоже хотелось ужасно – совсем скоро уже, впереди. Чтобы целовать ее, задыхаться, водить пальцами по коже: будто если каждую морщинку сосчитать, они разгладятся. Чтобы она рядом лежала совсем без одежды, никаких препятствий, и гладила его по волосам, размеренно и неспешно.

И Лу, без Лу становилось совсем уж невыносимо. Сэм старался не думать, но только челюсти сжимал и зубами скрипел.

Чтоб хоть как-то отвлечься, поднял руку с передатчиком, выбрал из маленького списка контактов имя.

– Сэм? – осторожно и как-то недоверчиво отозвался Дедмэн. – Это правда ты, а не какая-то галлюцинация?

– Давно не появлялся, знаю…

– Давно – это совсем мягко сказано! – перебил тот. – Мы поговорили, и ты просто исчез! Хотя нет, я знаю, ты забрал материалы из Узла, а еще грузовик, и еще знаю, что ты был не один – скорее всего с Хиггсом, и я все еще не уверен, насколько безопасно ему появляться среди людей!

Вопрос, кому хуже: людям или Хиггсу, Сэм, разумеется, не задал. Молча слушал Дедмэна.

– И я не подозревал, что ты снова обзавелся передатчиком!

– Это Фрэджайл.

– И ни о чем не сказал мне! Я же волнуюсь! Переживаю! Как там Лу? Где ты вообще?..

– Не знаю, – признался Сэм. Где-то между двумя трассам, ведущими на северо-запад, но теперь какая разница? – Мы дом построили. Оказывается, не очень сложно. Хиггс план нарисовал, и там будет детская для Лу.

Дедмэн молчал: то ли пребывал в шоке, то ли оплакивал последний здравый смысл, покинувший Сэма. Довериться Хиггсу – та еще шикарная идея.

– Хартмэн его одобрил, – на всякий случай сказал Сэм.

– А Хрупкая Леди? – сдавленным голосом спросил ученый. – Что она… Хиггс… что она думает по поводу всего этого?

Сэм пожал плечами. Потом сообразил, что Дедмэн не может его видеть, и попытался объяснить.

– Она приняла решение. Хиггс не злой на самом деле. Он просто… очень глупый. Пусть и умный.

С логикой тут явно какая-то нестыковка выходила, но Сэм не стал задумываться. Хиггс был нелогичным, они с Фрэджайл тоже, вот и вся причина, видимо.

– Знаешь, сначала Лу появилась. Я думал, больше никогда не смогу привязаться. Но с ней как-то совсем незаметно получилось. Потом Фрэдж. Она просто приходила, приносила вещи. Ничего не требовала, а потом я привык. А потом Хиггс.

– Возможно, это тоже сойдет за часть терапии, – задумчиво сказал Дедмэн. Про какую терапию говорил, непонятно, но Сэм ухватился за правильное слово.

– Терапия, точно! Только не обязательная, а… – с дневниками сессий, с домашними заданиями и проработкой травмирующих факторов по списку, нет, совсем иначе в этот раз. – Мы просто делали, что должны. Каждый из нас. Правда, я пару раз врезал Хиггсу, – тут же вспомнил Сэм. – Так что совсем без насилия не обошлось.

Дедмэн издал странный звук, то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул.

– Считай это профилактикой. Может быть, он больше не станет пытаться устроить апокалипсис! Сомнительно, конечно, что такое возможно при отсутствии способностей… но на вашем месте я бы за ним все равно приглядывал.

– Будем, – согласился Сэм. И тут же рискнул спросить. – Слушай, а бисексуальность может быть побочным эффектом ДУМа? Ты проводил исследования. Там ничего такого не выявлялось?

Дедмэн долго молчал, потом начал говорить, но закашлялся.

– Э… – дальше внятно не получилось. Сэм терпеливо ждал. Самую малость раскаивался, конечно же, но любопытство тоже включилось. Хотя вряд ли можно было рассчитывать на подробную статистику.

– Сэм, мне там ничего лишнего не послышалось, а, Сэм? – нерешительно начал ученый. – Потому что я до сих пор не могу поверить… а впрочем, послушай, кое-какую выборку я делал… Не то чтобы много желающих было, заполнение опросных листов – дело добровольное… Так что конкретно ты хочешь знать?

– Ну, все? – честно ответил Сэм. Будет, чем Хиггса удивить. И потом, он изо всех сил боролся со сном последний час или около того, а под такое явно не заснешь. – А то у нас очень маленькая экспериментальная группа, только я и Хиггс. Хотелось бы про других тоже чего узнать. Ну. Если можно.

Дедмэн сдавленно булькнул, и Сэм вдруг разволновался. Не надо было, наверное, ему так сразу, а как тогда надо?..

– Сэм… То есть ты с Хиггсом… Он с тобой…

– И Фрэдж. А зачем, ты думаешь, мы дом построили? Черт, знаю, звучит охренеть как тупо. Но мы вроде как вместе. Все.

Он улыбнулся, пусть даже Дедмэн не видел.

– Я… э…надеюсь, Луиза не против, – в конце концов пробормотал тот.

Сэм фыркнул.

– Она думает, Хиггс ее брат. Младший.

– А для тебя? То есть, я понимаю, Фрэджайл дружила с ним очень давно… но для тебя они кто?

Любовники? Это было странное слово, Сэм к нему не был готов. Бойфренд? Хиггс однажды сказал, но это тоже не подходило.

– Они семья.

– Ох, – тихонько сказал Дедмэн, а потом еще раз. – Ох!

***

Долбаный курьер. Долбаная Фрэдж. Долбаные камни! Хиггс поднял уже штук сто, пытаясь найти самый-самый, и в результате набрал полные карманы речной гальки. Какой из них самый красивый? Какой понравится мелкой?

Сначала он вовсе не собирался что-то там искать. Думал, вручит первый попавшийся уродливый булыжник – какая ей разница? Та коллекция, которая лежала в жестяной коробке, целиком и полностью состояла из совершенно унылых, ничем не примечательных серых камней, так с какой радости ему, Хиггсу, теперь искать красивый? Очень надо!

А потом он обнаружил себя на берегу – нет, этот был нормальный, с покрытыми мхом валунами, мелкими рыбешками и прозрачной водой – собирающим камни для малявки. Все равно делать больше было нечего. Точнее, он уже сделал все, что мог, и еще немного больше, а теперь бродил босиком, скинув ботинки, и размышлял, как докатился до жизни такой. По всему выходило – боги прокляли. Какие-то из.

Он скучал по временам, когда все было просто и понятно, вот только определить границу никак не мог. В бункере? Или потом, когда пытался стать обычным курьером, отыскать свое место в нормальности? Или с Амелией? Поначалу было совсем неплохо, или ему так казалось…

Камни Хиггс выгрузил из карманов и сложил горкой в углу маленькой спальни. В большую спальню перетащил все оставшиеся вещи: спальник, свой рюкзак и еду. Поужинал разведенным кипятком концентратом, глядя на прекрасный закат. Поймать рыбу даже не пробовал – такое только у Сэма могло получиться, да и то, когда тот явился, мокрый и злой, Хиггс от хохота чуть не загнулся.

– Кто кого уделал, ты рыбу или она тебя?.. Ты чистить ее хоть умеешь?.. Так запечь?.. Ладно, наверное, можно… И вообще – снимай штаны.

Сэм глянул исподлобья.

– Так теперь будет каждый разговор заканчиваться?

– Не-а, не надейся. Только когда промокнешь, – широко улыбаясь сообщил Хиггс.

И ведь снял же все-таки. Сэма вообще оказалось легко уговорить. Точнее, просто подождать, пока сам дозреет, а потом наслаждаться. Плодами, так сказать.

И оказывается, раньше все было неправильно. Когда заводило от того, как Сэм дергается: прикоснуться к нему, запустить руки в личное пространство и повозиться в нем как следует, облизать, прижаться. Исследовать, как долго можно давить, пока он не сорвется.

Доисследовался, блядь.

До того доисследовался, что выть хотелось, скулить, будто гребаная собака. Замирать, когда Сэм притрагивался, чтобы каждой клеточкой прочувствовать. И Фрэджайл, кажется, понимала, смотрела с прищуром, когда прощались: они с Сэмом заранее договорились, оказывается. Она знала.

Да и пусть ей. Он не возражал – пусть хоть все узнают. Стало неважно в какой-то момент, а когда именно – Хиггс опять не заметил.

В доме было слишком тихо, а он не привык разговаривать сам с собой. Смысл в этом какой? Никто не отвечает – это еще ладно, а вот никто не слушает – это совсем хреново. И передатчика больше не было, Сэм в сторону смотрел.

– Я не могу тебе оставить.

– Да ладно! – снисходительно отмахнулся Хиггс. – Как-нибудь переживу пару дней!

Дней оказалось больше, чем пара. Сначала доехать туда, в Убежище, собрать вещи – может быть, они не забудут про его книги, Сэм же забрал из старого бункера… – и вернуться обратно они за пару дней не сумеют, даже если будут сменяться за рулем. Но не будут, зачем им спешить, куда торопиться… И потом, с ними Лу. Возможно, еще устроят привал в дороге – разумеется, подальше от территории Мулов. Или заедут к кому-то из Выживальщиков, Сэм, кажется, со всеми в округе знаком.

Но потом, когда-нибудь они все равно приедут. Сэм пообещал. Поцеловал перед отъездом – о, черт, Хиггс язвил не затыкаясь, но свой прощальный поцелуй все-таки получил, даже если для этого его сгребли за шиворот и заставили наклониться. Это было нетрудно. К Фрэдж он и посильнее наклонялся.

– Не твори тут… никакой хуйни. Мы скоро будем.

– Ага, – сказал Хиггс, потому что слов было слишком много, они мчались и сталкивались в голове, и просились на язык все одновременно. Какую хуйню он может вытворить, если у него есть дом c окнами? И передатчика нет, спамить их порно-картинками! И, блин, даже напиться не получится, потому что бухло отсутствует!

Зато рядом есть Темпоральная Ферма.

Он аж на месте подскочил: ну что за идиот! Почему давно не вспомнил! А все из-за этого придурочного курьера, из-за Фрэдж, которая наверняка книги заберет, он надеялся, а еще из-за Лу и ее четырежды траханых камней!

Никогда больше он не станет притворятся, что разговаривает с ее грязным фиолетовым медведем. Ни за что.

Спустя две минуты Хиггс был готов: всего-то оказалось натянуть ботинки и наполнить фляжку водой. И запереть дверь. Вот это оказалось сложнее всего: он провел всего две ночи под крышей и уже привык считать дом своим. Это вообще как-то легко случилось, незаметно и быстро. Вот Убежище – Убежище принадлежало Сэму, оно и было Сэмом – куча замков и дверей, нависшая сверху скала и ни единого окошка. Но зато с теплым душем. Здесь еще предстояло настроить коммуникации, а пока – река совсем рядом.

Хиггс похлопал ладонью по стене и зашагал вперед. Активировал защиту периметра, чтобы незваные гости в его отсутствие не заявились, и попытался вспомнить, куда надо было двигаться. В голову лезли формулы расчета прыжка, но он их решительно отодвинул и выловил в рюкзаке карту. Настоящую, бумажную, где Сэм на всякий случай отметил все населенные точки вокруг: и полезные, и те, от которых нужно держаться подальше. Обвел их красным фломастером Лу и на всякий случай подписал: «Мулы», «Твари» и «Ебаные террористы».

– Ну, одного уж точно теперь можешь записать в свой возмутительно короткий послужной список, курьер, – фыркнул Хиггс.

Хотя, мог ли он по-прежнему считать, что связан с Деменсами? В последний раз чертовы ублюдки их с Сэмом чуть не пристрелили…

Он вспомнил бесславный побег из лагеря террористов, и вместе с этими воспоминаниями пришло ощущение того последнего всплеска. Когда он вызвал Тварей, используя маску. Как он потянулся, как прежде, нащупывая нити…

Привкус хиралия во рту казался невозможно реальным. Хиггс даже потер лицо рукой – нет, маски не было. Он надвинул бейсболку пониже: много она не скрывала, но хоть какая-то защита. От солнца, да и вообще…

– Что не так с лицом? – спросил Сэм, когда они валялись на полу в будущей спальне, переводя дух после секса. Хиггсу даже глаза было лениво открывать, тело казалось неподъемным. Но ресницами двинул, покосился на курьера. Кончики пальцев легли на переносицу, очертили бровь и спустились на скулу.

– Все? Не знаю, – тут же пошел он на попятную, – оно мне просто не нравится. Никогда не нравилось, уродское.

Сэм хмыкнул. Пальцы двинулись ниже, потерли подбородок и продолжили путешествие по другой скуле.

– Лицо как лицо. Самое обычное. Ты уродских не видел.

– Видел, – Хиггс крепко зажмурился. – Я много чего видел. Отвали.

Сэм тогда послушался, не стал больше спрашивать и гладить перестал. Но что-то подсказывало, это затишье ненадолго, все равно потом начнет докапываться. Какой-то своей очень ничтожной частью Хиггсу хотелось: пусть спрашивает. Пусть настаивает, пусть уговаривает, что обычное, и пальцами своими, с обломанными ногтями, тоже пусть трогает. От этого, конечно, лицо у Хиггса красивее не становилось, но жить с ним было чуточку легче. От того, что кто-то хочет к нему прикасаться.

Фрэдж тоже когда-то хотела, но он ее оттолкнул, все уничтожил.

Хиггс сжал зубы, попытался думать о чем-то другом. Уставился вниз, под ноги, и заметил прекрасный камень, зеленовато-серый с белыми прожилками. Наклонился, чтобы поднять, и тут же сообразил, что насобирал уже целую кучу долбаных камней.

– Блядь!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава с опережением. Ну, она предпоследняя, а в пятницу, скорее всего, и закончим.  
> Взрослый рейтинг за возню в начале.

Фрэджайл заметила его первая. Сэм не стал тащить грузовик напрямую к бункеру, оставил у склона, а дальше уже поднимался на своих двоих. И увидел сначала ее – невысокая тонкая фигурка со светлыми волосами до плеч. Она обернулась и что-то сказала, Сэм не услышал, но это и не нужно было. И так знал, что она позвала Лу.

А уж как та взвизгнула, не услышать было трудно. Сэм сбросил рюкзак где-то по дороге и едва успел ее подхватить, когда Лу на него прыгнула.

– Сэм! Сэм, не ходи больше! Не надо, Сэм!

Она плакала. Вцепилась в него руками и ногами, вжалась маленьким личиком куда-то в шею, и он чувствовал, как намокает футболка от ее слез.

– Не буду, никогда теперь не уйду, ни за что, – Сэм гладил Лу по спинке, трогал и поворачивал, пытаясь вспомнить: она такого роста была или ниже? Ссадина на локте – это свежая или давно? И волосы опять отрасли? – Как ты тут? Все в порядке, все теперь хорошо.

Он поднял голову и увидел Фрэдж. Она подошла ближе, но стояла молча, только смотрела на них и улыбалась.

– Сэм, грустно? – шмыгая носом, спросила Лу.

– Было грустно, но теперь все прошло, – заверил он. – Как тебя увидел, сразу перестал грустить. Больше не буду уезжать, честное слово.

И в тот момент он был абсолютно уверен, что никогда больше не оставит ее, даже на пару часов. Даже по очень важному делу. Что может быть важнее Лу?

Он не мог ее отпустить, так и сидел на траве, когда наконец поздоровался с Фрэджайл.

– Привет. Спасибо, что присмотрела за ней.

– Ох, – она закатила глаза, – порой я думаю, что Хиггс прав, а ты действительно придурок. Неужели я могла как-то иначе?..

Сэм протянул руку, и она тоже оказалась совсем рядом. Пальцы вцепились в его ладонь, теплая щека прижалась к его щеке и Фрэджайл выдохнула совсем тихо, почти на грани слышимости:

– Я так соскучилась.

И Сэм сразу же понял, что она имела в виду, все сразу, потому что тоже соскучился: по ее запаху, по голосу, по объятиям. По маленьким улыбкам только для него одного, и морщинке между бровей, которая становилась глубже в те моменты, когда Фрэдж усаживалась проверять очередной отчет из офиса. Или когда Хиггс вытворял очередную пакость, или когда она смотрела на Лу, пытаясь разгадать, что той было нужно. Сэму иногда смешно становилось – это же очевидно! А потом он вспоминал, что Фрэдж не провела рядом с ней несколько лет и поэтому не могла знать.

– Список пригодился? – хрипло спросил он и обнял ее. В одной руке Лу, в другой Фрэдж. Куда здесь еще Хиггса вместить?.. Но раз он думает про Хиггса, значит куда-то придется.

– Еще как, – тихо хихикнула Фрэджайл. – Но пару раз дневной сон пришлось пропустить.

Это нестрашно. Главное – они обе были здесь, живые и здоровые, никто их не тронул, не обидел.

– Какой он? – Лу подергала Сэма за руку. – Дом, какой? Где Игс? Игс приехал, нет? Мы лепили дизазавра, Сэм!

Она начала трещать без остановки, и Сэм еле успевал отвечать на вопросы. Нет, Хиггс не приедет, и Лу об этом прекрасно известно, он раз десять уже предупредил. На динозавра Сэм конечно же сейчас посмотрит, и на новые рисунки в альбоме, и цветы, которые они с Ай сорвали специально к его приезду, очень даже красивые. А дом она совсем скоро увидит собственными глазами. И комнату, которая для нее предназначена.

– Звучит не менее безумно, чем прежде, или это только для меня одной? – негромко спросила Фрэджайл.

Сэм покосился на нее. Даже после того как они с Хиггсом занимались сексом на полу в будущей спальне, дом не стал более реальным. И объяснить это Фрэдж он не мог, но чувствовал – она о том же говорит.

– Надеюсь, Хиггс не разнесет его, пока мы приедем.

– Ох, – она криво улыбнулась, – мне кажется, он горло перегрызет любому, кто попробует подойти слишком близко. Окон там предостаточно?

– Окна! – воодушевилась Лу. Вывернулась из объятий и побежала к Убежищу. Потом остановилась на ходу, вернулась и ухватила Сэма за ногу, потянула за собой. – ‘Ставай, Сэм! Нарисовала дом! И окна! Идем смотреть!

– Сейчас приду.

Она ждать не стала, убежала вперед, пока Сэм возвращался за рюкзаком. А вот Фрэдж осталась, и Сэм не удержался, обнял еще раз: прижался лбом к ее лбу, обхватил ладонями талию, провел по бокам, опустился на бедра. Она была тоненькая совсем, хрупкая, но скажи об этом – обидится. Поэтому он говорить не стал, нашел ее губы и тронул осторожно, будто разрешения спрашивал. Потом остановился, вспомнил важное.

– Мы с Хиггсом… я и Хиггс…

– Он по-прежнему кусается, как я вижу, – Фрэджайл чуть оттянула ворот футболки и тронула пятно у него на шее. – Надеюсь, ты тоже оставил ему пару засосов на память.

– Что за хрень? – не удержался Сэм. – Он пытался меня научить.

С хихиканьем и едкими комментариями, все как обычно, но удовольствия в этом оказалось немного. Сэм кое-как к облизываниям привык, а тут такое!

– Ох, – вздохнула Фрэджайл и притянула его ближе, совсем близко. Ее язык скользнул Сэму в рот, горячий, требовательный, и поцеловать ее стало жизненно необходимо, и прижаться к ее бедру, чтобы она почувствовала его наполовину твердый член, чтобы она знала, чтобы…

– Сэм, Ай! – позвала Лу, и они неохотно оторвались друг от друга.

– Позже, – это обещание, оказывается, очень нужно было услышать. Фрэджайл повернулась и зашагала в Убежище, а Сэм несколько секунд пялился ей в спину – ну и не в спину тоже – а потом все-таки собрался, одернул комбинезон, кое-как завязанный на поясе рукавами, и зашагал вдогонку.

В бункере все было по-прежнему – и совсем иначе, чем он помнил. Предметы лежали вроде бы на своих местах, но чуть по-другому. Пахло иначе – цветы, которые Фрэдж с Лу собрали, точно, как он мог забыть! И два контейнера стояли возле двери, Сэм заглянул в ближайший, но тот оказался пуст.

– Я не была уверена, что делать, – Фрэджайл повернулась к нему, пожала плечами. – Решила подождать.

Сэм посмотрел на нее, потом на контейнеры.

– Теперь я должен Хиггсу двадцать лайков. Ублюдок заявил, что ты не станешь собираться, пока я не скомандую.

– …обираться! – громко заявила Лу, размахнулась и кинула в контейнер Фиолетового Выродка. – Я обираюсь, Сэм!

Фрэджайл смотрела очень хитрым взглядом, но Сэм не мог понять, в чем причина. Пришлось спрашивать.

– Что?

– Это и все, что он сказал?

Ну, блядь. Он покосился на Лу, но она старательно стаскивала все свои игрушки и бросала их в контейнер: кусочки конструктора, фигурки зверей и крошечные предметы чайного сервиза.

– Я обираюсь!..

– Еще он сказал, что разрешает устроить прощальный трах на старом месте без его участия. Потому что на новой кровати все равно будет гораздо круче и все такое.

– Он разрешает! – Фрэдж закатила глаза. – И что бы я делала без его разрешения!

Наверное, все то же самое и немного больше.

– Слушай… он еще и мебель расставляет. В смысле, никакой мебели еще и в помине нет и неизвестно когда будет, но он уже все распланировал. Что где будет стоять.

И лежать тоже. И еще серьезным тоном втирал Сэму про огород, который непременно нужно разбить позади дома.

Фрэджайл покачала головой.

– Ну хотя бы не апокалипсис. Пусть занимается чем угодно!

***

Оказывается, про дождь иногда можно было забыть. В такие моменты – забыть особенно глубоко. Ирония прекрасная. Чем глубже Сэм оказывался внутри нее, тем меньше Фрэджайл помнила. Может, однажды ему удастся окончательно вытрахать тот страх, бесконечный отупляющий ужас, которым дождь наполнил ее тело. И может быть, чем больше он касался ее: гладил пальцами кожу, покрывал поцелуями каждый сантиметр, ни одной морщинки не пропуская – тем меньше она замечала. Когда-нибудь совсем привыкнет. Медленно, постепенно.

Они не прятались под одеялом, не торопились. Фрэджайл наклонилась, поцеловала Сэма. Он ответил – плавно, совсем лениво. Так же, как она двигалась – сегодня сверху – превращая каждый толчок в поддразнивание, распаляя его все больше и больше.

– Ты думаешь о нем?

Сэм глянул на нее: зрачки плавали, взгляд не фокусировался толком, а мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу.

– Когда ты позвонил мне… помнишь, в тот раз?

Она могла бы делать это еще долго. Раскачиваться на его члене, ощущать, как он заполняет ее, трется об ее внутренние стенки.

– Я представляла вас вместе… как тогда, в горячем источнике, – она двигала бедрами: то вперед, насаживаясь до упора, ощущая, как соприкасаются их бедра, а Сэм неосознанно начинает сжимать ее лодыжки руками, то назад, откатываясь, выдыхая, краткий миг передышки между новым толчком. – Сначала твои пальцы… Я помнила, как это было – ощущать их в себе… И он тоже должен был запомнить.

Сэм выдохнул шумно, прикусил нижнюю губу. Смотрел на нее, Фрэджайл не возражала: на ее грудь, на живот, на то место, где соединялись их тела. И от его взгляда становилось еще горячее, еще быстрее хотелось двигаться, но она удержалась.

– Я представляла, какие звуки он издавал. Я бы могла их все почувствовать… у него талантливый язык, да уж…

Они могли бы сделать это все вместе. С языком Хиггса на ее клиторе и членом Сэма у него в заднице. Возможно, однажды.

– Возможно, однажды, – повторила она вслух и увидела, как расширились зрачки у Сэма. Это было восхищение или испуг? – Или нет, если не захочешь. Я еще не знаю, чего хочу.

Она не привыкла. Не выяснила, кто из них трахается лучше, пусть они проговорили об этом с Локни и Молинген почти два часа. Это был целый новый мир, и Фрэджайл не собиралась торопиться, изучая его.

– Не знаю, что говорю, – пробормотала она, отрывая руку Сэма от своей ноги, хватаясь за нее, будто за единственную опору. Она была близко. Совсем рядом, и могла почувствовать, как напряжение внутри стало совсем нестерпимым. – Просто… ты и он… вместе… я никогда…

Не представляла, что это возможно? Не думала, что будет фантазировать о них в душе, поглаживая себя скользкими от масла пальцами, представляя, как они занимаются сексом? Сравнивала их члены, пыталась вспомнить все отличия, то, как тяжесть их ощущалась в ладони, как толщина их растягивала ее?

Сознание уплыло. На несколько секунд или, может, часов, оставило ее Га, воплотившись только в Ка. И погрузилось в удовольствие. Больше ничего не осталось.

Сэм поцеловал ее в висок, вот когда Фрэджайл проснулась. Очнулась или просто вернулась в свое тело из каких-то иных далеких краев. Она лежала на боку рядом с ним, и ощущала, как Сэм вытирает ее ногу мокрым полотенцем.

– Прости, – пробормотал он и снова поцеловал – в уголок глаза.

Фрэджайл слабо улыбнулась.

– Ты извиняешься за то, что твоя сперма попала мне на кожу, или за то, что думал о нем?

Он немного подумал, потом бросил полотенце и тоже лег, нахмурился в полумраке.

– Чертов гребаный ублюдок делает все немного…

– …острым? – закончила она предложение. – Когда я с ним, то думаю о тебе. Когда с тобой – о нем.

– Я тоже! – горячим шепотом подхватил Сэм. – У меня то же самое! Там, ну, у водопада, я все время думал о тебе, представлял, что ты смотришь, и было бы здорово…

Он остановился, вздохнул и уткнулся носом куда-то в плечо Фрэджайл. Она захихикала – совсем тихонько, чтобы Лу не разбудить.

– Я думаю, большая кровать – это прекрасная идея.

– Угу, – сонно пробормотал Сэм. – Завтра скажу Бриджесам.

Черт. На сей раз ей пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

– Локни сказала, что нам всем чертовски повезло. Ну, что мы можем получать удовольствие от секса. Знаешь, если бы ты отшатнулся от меня на Берегу, я бы и настаивать не стала.

– Угу, – какое-то время он молчал. Наверное все-таки заснул, и Фрэджайл устроилась поудобнее, закрыла глаза. Когда Сэм снова начал говорить, это стало полной неожиданностью. – Тогда бы пришлось все время держаться за руки.

– И ты бы еще гладил Хиггса по голове, я не сомневаюсь!

– А ты знала, что он пинается во сне?

– А ты храпишь.

Сэм оскорбленно засопел, потом все же пережил это оскорбление и признал.

– Ну, может быть. Я ни с кем особо не спал в одной постели.

А с Люси, крутилось у Фрэджайл на языке, но она благоразумно промолчала. А потом поняла, что может отплатить ему настолько искренне, насколько возможно.

– Я тоже давным-давно не засыпала ни с кем рядом. И не просыпалась тоже, если уж на то пошло.

– Угу, – совсем уже сонно отозвался Сэм.

– Спокойной ночи, – шепотом произнесла она.

Утро наступило неожиданно. Слишком быстро, слишком громко и слишком внезапно – с визга Лу, которая решила, что прыжки по кровати станут отличной заменой будильнику.

– ‘Ставай, Сэм! ‘Ставай, Ай! Обираться!..

– Ш-ш-ш! – попытался остановить ее Сэм. – Тихо! Фрэдж спит, не буди ее!

– Не спит! – Лу завозилась, а потом громким шепотом сообщила, что Фрэджайл пошевелилась, а значит, уже точно проснулась.

– Оставь ее, – Фрэджайл нащупала Лу и притянула к себе, начала щекотать, пока та не захихикала. – Этот будильник мне нравится!

Мимоходом порадовалась, что успела вчера натянуть белье и сэмову футболку – чем позже Лу узнает, чем мальчики отличаются от девочек, тем лучше. С другой стороны, у них был Хиггс… Правда, в последнее время он стал вести себя поприличней – или начал меньше видеть в Лу крикливую куклу и больше – живого человека, только маленького.

Сэм попытался уговорить Лу не кувыркаться между ними, но быстро сдался.

– Оставь ее! Пусть лучше сейчас прыгает, чем за завтраком! – она выяснила это опытным путем, а то платье с пятнами поскорее засунула в утилизатор, чтобы Сэм никогда не узнал о ее позоре. И нет, Лу вовсе не хотела плеваться, она просто хотела узнать, на что похожа тщательно пережеванная фасоль в томатном соусе.

Сэм смотрел на Фрэджайл внимательно и серьезно.

– Не уверен, что отдельная комната – хорошая идея. Тут с отдельной кроватью не сразу получилось…

– Ш-ш-ш, – на этот раз пришла ее очередь шикнуть. – Ты заранее боялся Тварей, когда выходил на доставку?

Он наморщил нос.

– Это совсем другое… она маленькая…

– Мы закажем по-настоящему огромную кровать, – твердо сказала Фрэджайл, – и будем спать на ней все вместе. И даже Лу, если захочет.

***

– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?..

Пинать стальную дверь бункера было, конечно, занятием бессмысленным, но Хиггс постарался на славу. Защитное поле не давало ему продвинуться дальше, но, насколько он видел, внешние, надземные территории Темпоральной фермы здорово разрослись. Сколько он тут не был, два года, больше? Это если без учета времени, проведенного на Берегу. Вот про это вспоминать совсем не хотелось, поэтому он снова заколотил кулаком в дверь.

– Эй, кто-нибудь!.. Вам клиенты вообще не нужны?.. Чертовы гребаные траханые… блядь!

С громким стоном он скинул рюкзак с плеч, закопался в него и выудил жетон, взмахнул им перед сканером, продолжая бормотать под нос проклятия.

Подумать только, забыл самое главное! Курьер-7614, что за чертова гребаная шутка! Надо было заставить Сэма переделать регистрацию, или хорошенько проконтролировать, какое имя он туда забьет, или…

Терминал ожил, выстрелил лучом голограммы, на которой появилась пожилая леди в перепачканном мукой фартуке и с чрезвычайно недовольным выражением лица.

– Это ты невоспитанный мальчишка, который ломится в дверь вот уже полчаса?!

– Э, привет?.. Мне нужна одна пицца с грушей и прошутто, одна с горгонзолой, моцареллой и оливками, третья…

– Стой! – прикрикнула леди, вытирая руки об фартук. – Ты откуда такой быстрый взялся?

Твою мать. Хиггс вздохнул, а потом попытался изобразить на лице благожелательную улыбку.

– Послушайте, я тут немного тороплюсь, поэтому у меня нет времени на разговоры!

Он пару раз чуть не заблудился, один раз хотел все бросить и вернуться обратно, и это не упоминая бесчисленное количество раз, когда скользкие камни, внезапные кочки или покрытые мхом участки земли едва не стали причиной его бесславного падения. Но Хиггс дошел! И вовсе не собирался возвращаться обратно без вознаграждения. И плевать, что день близился к вечеру: он вполне может переночевать где-нибудь по дороге, скажем, в скалах рядом с лагерем Деменсов. Близко не подходить на этот раз, просто тихонько пройти мимо!

– И поэтому было бы неплохо, если бы мой заказ уже начали готовить. Итак, повторяю…

– Да ты наглец, как я посмотрю! – сурово заявила леди. – Нет времени у него! А у меня сейчас тоже не будет времени на твою пиццу!

– И бутылку вина, – Хиггс пытался гнуть свою линию, – красное, сухое, пусть будет Рислинг, и еще…

– Не будет! – перебила она. – Ничего не будет, пока ты не перестанешь тараторить и не извинишься!

– За что?! – опешил он.

– За то, что ломился в мою дверь как какой-то безответственный курьер без опыта!

Он закатил глаза.

– И сними головной убор! Ты в помещении, молодой человек, так что будь добр соблюдать правила!

Хиггс застонал, потом чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и стянул кепку.

– Так лучше? Послушайте, я и правда тороплюсь! Что мне еще сделать, чтобы вы приняли мой заказ? Извиниться? Ладно, без проблем: я прошу прощения за то, что стучал слишком громко, за то, что говорил слишком быстро, и, я не знаю, что еще…

– Какой-то ты слишком тощий, – она критически оглядела его с ног до головы.

– Извините? – он пожал плечами.

– Впрочем, ладно, – она кивнула, видимо, сочтя осмотр законченным, достала из кармана планшет – тоже слегка испачканный в муке, – и занесла руку над экраном. – Вторая с горгонзолой, говоришь?

– А третья с ананасами и беконом, и еще…

– Шутишь, что ли? – перебила его несносная бабенция. – Где я тебе ананасов возьму? Они, по-твоему, на деревьях растут?

– Но прошутто вы же как-то готовите! – возмутился Хиггс.

Она наградила его снисходительным взглядом.

– Объясняю один раз, курьер. Для того чтобы сделать прошутто, берешь одну свинью…

– Черт, – выдохнул Хиггс, – я просто хотел заказать пиццу!

– Выбирай любую без ананасов.

Он порылся в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить своих фаворитов.

– Побыстрее, мальчик, я не могу с тобой целый вечер торчать и ждать, пока ты созреешь, у меня и так свободных рук не хватает…

– Песто с пармезаном! – воскликнул он. – И соуса побольше! Бутылку вина и шесть банок пива – только не Портера, а нормального Гиннеса!

Она хмыкнула, но никак не прокомментировала его выбор.

– И платит за все у нас кто?..

– Сэм Унгер, – с достоинством сообщил Хиггс и ввел данные на Терминале. Когда-нибудь он расплатится, обязательно все вернет, но пока не сейчас. И потом, любовнички оба не бедствуют: одна – наследница второй по величине курьерской компании в UCA, а другой так вообще президентский сынок, даром что идиот высокомерный – мы бедные, но гордые! Ага, как же! В общем, кто трахает, тот и платит за выпивку!

Не то чтобы Хиггс был против. Он очень был за. Раньше и представить себе такого не мог, а теперь как-то все сразу совпало, перемешалось: как Сэм целует, как Фрэдж трогает, и все это ему одному, без всяких условий и договоров. Просто – происходит.

– Эй, малахольный!

Он сам не заметил, как скурил три сигареты, ожидая заказ. Старая леди с голограммы смотрела неодобрительно, поджав и без того тонкие губы.

– Кажется, ты куда-то торопился? Твоя пицца готова!

– О, это просто великолепно! – подскочил он. Лайки со счета Сэма перешли на счет Темпоральной Фермы, а Хиггсу достался увесистый груз: три коробки пиццы, шестерик пива и бутылка вина. Теперь бы еще сообразить, как дотащить это все домой…

– Смотри не разбей, – она внимательно наблюдала за всеми его попытками. – Горячая, конечно! Куда, помнешь! В руках неси, во-во!

– Леди, – пропыхтел Хиггс, выпрямляясь и снова натягивая бейсболку, – что бы я делал без вашего чуткого руководства!

– Вот и я о чем, – подытожила она. – В следующий раз не вздумай стучать! И заказывай заранее, что может быть проще, учишь их учишь, что за бестолковые…

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда голограмма потухла. Когда он сам заказывал пиццу в последний раз, неприятной дамы тут и в помине не было. А потом заказы приносил Сэм, и необходимость общаться с кем-то еще отпала.

Пицца, конечно, остынет, пока он вернется в дом. В следующий раз надо брать трицикл, так будет гораздо быстрее, а пока он был вынужден вдыхать сводящий с ума аромат горячего теста, сыра и всего остального – без ананаса! – всю обратную дорогу. Ну или хотя бы до того места, в котором Хиггс решил остановиться на привал: тогда и съест кусочек, откроет первую попавшуюся коробку и наградит себя за все страдания.

Эти мысли поддерживали его какое-то время: минут двадцать или может быть сорок, а потом терпение закончилось

– Какого черта! – пробормотал Хиггс. Остановился, скинул рюкзак с плеч, пристроил пиццу на каком-то камне, сам плюхнулся рядом. Приоткрыл крышку, достал треугольник пиццы: пахло восхитительно, и Хиггс даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия, предвкушая, как сейчас вонзит зубы в сырную корочку…

– А ну стоять! – рявкнул кто-то у него над ухом.

Хиггс взвыл. От разочарования, злости, и еще потому, что позволил кому-то подкрасться к себе незаметно, слишком увлеченный гребаной пиццей.

Он открыл глаза и увидел направленный на себя ствол винтовки. Перевел взгляд выше и обнаружил двоих мужиков: один постарше, второй помоложе, они были одеты в одинаковые комбинезоны, когда-то черные, а сейчас преимущественно драные. Но полуистершиеся золотые полоски знакомой эмблемы на них еще можно было различить.

Очень захотелось побиться головой об какой-нибудь камень, но вместо этого он сварливо выплюнул:

– Так мне встать или сидеть можно?

– Руки держи так, чтобы я их видел, хитрожопый! – рявкнул тот, что помоложе. Именно он направил винтовку на Хиггса, в то время как другой шуровал дулом своего оружия в ближайших кустах.

– Ты здесь один?

– Нет, – честно признался Хиггс, – у меня свиданье с этой прекрасной горгонзолой, которое вы прервали своим появлением!

Младший завис, смотрел на него напряженно и явно пытался решить, сразу убить или сначала долго пытать.

– Он про пиццу, – объяснил старший. – Майк, закрой пасть и займись делом! Свяжи ублюдка и проверь, что у него в рюкзаке.

– Очень не советую, – Хиггс по-прежнему держал в руке кусок пиццы, но сырная корочка уже начала остывать, снижая привлекательность первого укуса с каждой секундой.

– Это почему? – террорист подошел непозволительно близко и толкнул его в руку дулом винтовки. – Ты, блядь, кто такой? Курьер с пиццей? Умный такой, да?

– Не хочется разочаровывать, – вздохнул Хиггс, – но придется. Я ваш босс.

Они оба замерли, разглядывали его с напряженным вниманием, и он воспользовался моментом, откусил наконец пиццу. На вкус было так же божественно, как он помнил, поэтому Хиггс закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно застонал.

***

Сэм коснулся связки шнурков, что висели над кроваткой Лу. Ловец снов, потертый и выцветший, сияющая золотом кипу, Кьюпид, несколько лент, к которым были привязаны старые игрушки. Он пытался смастерить что-то типа мобиля для новорожденных из подручных материалов, и Лу его попытку оценила: лежала часами и разглядывала подвески, тянулась к ним ручками и ворковала что-то на своем языке. В такие моменты Сэм словно застывал, садился с ней рядом и мог наблюдать бесконечно.

Она смотрела и училась: хватать, тянуть, может быть даже отличать одну подвеску от другой. Слушать, как они сталкиваются и звенят.

Сэм тоже учился. Всяким разным вещам, о которых раньше понятия не имел, которых боялся и избегал всеми возможными способами. Которые были простыми и очевидными для всех кроме него.

– Возьми отдельную коробку, чтобы не потерять.

Голос Фрэджайл вернул в настоящее. Она стояла рядом, протягивала ему небольшой квадратный контейнер.

– Спасибо. А ты уже справилась?

– Почти все, но не я собирала коллекцию детской одежды и развивающих игрушек почти два года, – она мимолетно прикоснулась к его волосам, то ли попыталась пригладить, то ли просто проверяла. И нет, Сэм не дернулся, он это уже преодолел. – Пойду проверю, что там осталось в апартаментах Хиггса.

– Бери все, – разрешил Сэм. Все равно вряд ли у кого-то из них вещей наберется столько же, сколько у Лу. И он даже еще не разбирал кроватку!..

Инструментов оказалась целая куча, и нельзя забывать про еду и кухонные принадлежности, а еще он надолго задумался над ящиками с оружием. Брать что-то с собой или тут оставить? А если попадут не в те руки?..

– Можно написать Бриджесам, пусть кто-нибудь заберет все лишнее, – Фрэджайл прошла мимо со стопкой книг в руках.

– Ага, – согласился он, – так и сделаю.

И все-таки отнес пару стволов в грузовик – на всякий случай.

– Сэм! – воскликнула Лу, заметив его, и просияла в улыбке. – Смотри, что у меня!

Она показала ему моток провода и плоскогубцы – где взяла, интересно, он же совершенно точно пять минут назад позаботился обо всех материалах с последней полки.

– Нужно класть в контейнер, а не забирать из него.

– ‘Обираться, Сэм!

Он вздохнул, забрал у нее плоскогубцы и провод, закрыл контейнер и тоже поставил в грузовик. Жилой отсек стремительно пустел, а Сэм по-прежнему не мог решить, что делать со своими вещами. Выкинуть все лишнее и забыть, что оно существовало? Оставить на милость курьеров Бриджесов вместе с остальным? Что люди обычно делают с подобным барахлом?

– Чем помочь? – бойко спросила Фрэджайл, и он повернулся к ней, испытывая одновременно облегчение и странную неловкость.

– Вся эта одежда… не думаю, что она мне нужна.

Фрэджайл легонько отпихнула его плечом и запустила руки в контейнер с вещами.

– Попробуй задать вопрос иначе: это тебе нужно или нравится? – она вытащила первую попавшуюся футболку и развернула ее. Футболка была самая простая, серая с черным логотипом Бриджесов, и когда-то давно Лу срыгнула прямо на центр. Сэм помнил, как смеялся, помнил, как застирывал ткань и рассказывал Лу, что она еще понятия не имеет, что только что совершила преступное деяние по отношению к государственной карте. – Нравится, – объявила Фрэджайл и кинула футболку справа от себя. Как она это определила, Сэм не понял, но перед ним уже возникла следующая вещь: потрепанный синий комбинезон.

Он глянул поверх тряпки на Фрэджайл: ее глаза улыбались, но были полны какого-то потаенного лукавства.

– Думаю, концепт я уловил, – он схватил комбинезон и потянул, но она держала крепко.

– Сэм.

– Я понял, понял, – проворчал он и отвел взгляд.

– Если вещи связаны с чем-то хорошим, выбрасывать их не нужно.

Интересно, она знала, что в кармане у него лежит сложенная фотография и флэшка с дневниками Люси или просто сказала, не подозревая, о чем он думает? И потом, обе эти вещи – они связаны с хорошим? И да, и нет. И Сэм понятия не имел, что с ними делать. В очередной раз пожалел, что рядом Хиггса нет: тот, казалось, умел принимать важные решения мгновенно и без раздумий. А на Фрэджайл такое вешать Сэм не мог, просто не смел. Она и так достаточно натерпелась.

Значит, надо было самому определяться. Сэм еще немного потянул комбинезон, и Фрэдж притянулась вместе с ним. Прижалась на мгновение всем телом – зачем какие-то вещи, когда он берет ее с собой, или она его, неважно, главное, они связаны чем-то хорошим, этого достаточно, – и тихонько фыркнула.

– Начинаю жалеть, что идея с домом пришла в голове не мне первой.

Но множество других идей все равно принадлежали ей, так ведь? Она нашла их с Лу первой, перенесла Сэма на свой Берег, сделала первый шаг… Без нее он бы так ничего не и понял. Без Хиггса тоже.

Сэм обхватил ее лицо ладонью, погладил щеку большим пальцем. И прижался к губам: это было вместо _спасибо_ и вместо _без тебя бы ничего не вышло,_ и заменило еще _как хорошо, что ты рядом_ , а потом еще и _кажется, я не представляю, как жил без тебя._

Он научился разговаривать на ее языке. На том, который был ей понятен и прост, но поначалу виделся Сэму бессмысленной тарабарщиной, пугающей и навязчивой.

С Хиггсом было сложнее: ему подавай и прикосновения, и слова, но Сэм и к этому постепенно привыкал. И к тому, что скучать по Хиггсу было так же нормально, как скучать по Фрэдж. Лу все еще занимала первое место в этом списке, но он был уверен, что потеснить ее оттуда никто не сможет.

– Ты выбрала кровать? – шепотом спросил Сэм.

Это случайно получилось, он не хотел. Просто заметил, что она просматривает каталоги на своем планшете, а так подглядывать не собирался.

Фрэджайл отстранилась и закатила глаза.

– Это всего-навсего несколько досок и матрас, с каких пор стало так важно, на чем спать? – и прежде чем Сэм успел ответить, продолжила. – Я никогда об этом не задумывалась, могу поспорить, ты тоже! Никогда не пойму, почему Хиггс, который никогда в жизни не спал на приличной кровати и не жил в приличном доме сейчас этим обеспокоен больше нас всех!

Где-то в ее вопросе был и ответ, поэтому Сэм пожал плечами.

– Засранец очень умный.

– Тебе это нравится.

Это была не ревность, не обида и не ехидство, просто констатация факта.

– Он может многому научить Лу.

Они синхронно обернулись, глянули на пол, где та собирала дом из разноцветных кубиков, тихонько напевая себе под нос.

– Чему, мифам Древнего Египта? Иероглифы писать? – ее голос звучал пренебрежительно.

– Возможно, – согласился Сэм. – Мелкую моторику развивает.

– Различать пятьдесят сортов пиццы?

– Может, она станет готовить еду, когда вырастет.

– Материться, – Фрэдж смотрела с вызовом.

– Тут я и сам справлюсь. Он научит ее, ну…

Чему-нибудь полезному в конце концов, это точно. Сэм почему-то был абсолютно уверен.

– Жизни. Как не творить херню. Или чем это потом оборачивается. Ну и еще тому, что не все идеи – дурацкие, и их можно в жизнь воплотить. И он слушает ее очень внимательно. Это тоже полезно.

Фрэджайл кивнула после паузы.

– Ладно, тут я вынуждена сдаться и признать, что в чем-то ты прав. Отцовская фигура из него так себе, но на роль вредного дядюшки сойдет.

***

В какой-то момент Хиггс подумал: а вдруг не приедут? Вдруг ему это приснилось, и в следующий миг он проснется на раскладушке в бункере, забитом поломанными вещами, истлевшими бумагами и всяческим старьем? Или проснется на Берегу, будет тщетно разглядывать песок в поисках свежих следов, давиться тяжелым воздухом, насквозь пропитанным разложением и бессмысленной потерей времени. И так – целую вечность, не много ни мало.

Но они все-таки приехали. Черт возьми, когда он услышал шум двигателя, то несколько минут не мог поверить. Вышел из дома, стоял и щурился, приложив руку ко лбу, а потом все-таки рассмотрел их: серьезная физиономия Сэма, Фрэджайл что-то рассказывает, а между ними мелочь сосредоточенно обшаривает взглядом открывшуюся картину.

Он попытался представить, что она видит: водопад (раньше, может быть, Сэм и был в этих краях, но мелкая сидела в банке и мало что сумела рассмотреть), двухэтажный дом с панорамными окнами (скажи ему кто в ее возрасте, что такое возможно – в жизни бы не поверил) и еще куча места, где можно бегать и играть, а еще он нашел заросли голубики. Еще незрелой, но можно будет наведаться туда через пару недель и прихватить с собой посудину побольше: ягод хватит на десять пирогов.

Сэм остановил грузовик перед гаражом, первый спрыгнул на землю. Хиггс распахнул дверь перед Фрэджайл и руку подал.

– Добро пожаловать в самый изысканный, роскошный и несравненный уголок нашей чудесной демократичной страны! Горячая вода не очень горячая, нам срочно нужны жалюзи, а еще я очень надеюсь, что вы привезли что-нибудь поесть!

– Как же без тебя было тихо! – с чувством сказала Фрэджайл, но на плечо оперлась.

– А что ты сделал с кучей еды, которую притащил с Фермы? – спросил Сэм, забирая мелочь из кабины. Она вытаращилась на Хиггса так, будто целый год не видела, протянула руки.

– Игс, Игс, Игс! А мы ехали!.. Долго-долго ехали, а тут дом!.. Ба-а-ашой!.. Ух ты, Игс!

– Я тебе потом расскажу про еду, – отмахнулся Хиггс, опасливо отодвигаясь от малявки. Сэм спустил ее на землю, и она, конечно же, первым делом устремилась к нему. Обхватила за ноги, уткнулась носом на пару секунд, но потом сразу же отлипла и взвизгнула.

– На ‘аршок! На ‘аршок, Сэм!

– Ох ты черт, – он снова подхватил ее и поволок внутрь. Странно, конечно, мог бы усадить где угодно и никто бы из них возражать не подумал. Но нет, старался же, приличия какие-то соблюдал. – Мы сейчас вернемся! – прокричал Сэм по дороге.

Фрэджайл смотрела на дом. Ее лицо было прикрыто солнечными очками, так что Хиггсу оставалось только гадать, что она чувствует. Правда, долго он не выдержал.

– Ну как, класс? Скажи, выглядит великолепно, правда?

– Даже лучше, чем я ожидала, – признала она, и Хиггс самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Но больше всего я удивлена, что мы застали и дом и тебя в целости и сохранности.

Сказать по правде, он и сам был удивлен этим фактом. Особенно после встречи с Деменсами – и всем, что последовало дальше. Лагерь оказался гораздо ближе, чем было отмечено на карте – а может, Хиггс просто хотел в очередной раз сократить путь и свернул немного раньше, но в этом он даже себе не признается. В общем, лагерь был рядом, и еще он был… весьма немногое в этом месте напоминало о бывшем лагере. Да, палатки, штуки три вместо трех десятков. Да, транспорт: несколько трициклов и совершенно ржавый грузовик. И люди, самое главное, людей осталось настолько мало, что Хиггс даже замер, когда увидел бесславные остатки своей былой армии.

– А где все?..

– Это и есть все, – мрачно пробормотал Майк, который по-прежнему посматривал на него настороженно. Второй мужик постарше, Джо, брел чуть в отдалении, втянув голову в плечи, и, судя по его виду, ничего хорошего от встречи с бывшим начальством не ждал. Что, в принципе, и правильно было.

Деменсов в лагере было ровно семь. Восемь, считая старого черного кота по кличке Жулик. Судя по драному уху и дикому голодному взгляду, которым он уставился на коробки с пиццей, почетное звание террориста котяра заслужил давно и прочно.

Хиггс вздохнул, уселся в подставленное кресло и открыл коробку. Голодными глазами на него смотрели все, так что пиццей пришлось делиться. И пивом: кому-то пришлось серпать из одной банки, но Деменсы были не в обиде. Наоборот, они смотрели на него с почтением, затаенным ужасом и восторгом, и если бы не их потрепанный вид, то Хиггс бы купался в обожании.

– Что случилось? Я был на базе к северу отсюда, и там…

– Разбежался оттуда народ, – угрюмо перебил Джо. – У нас-то давно дисциплина хромала, с тех пор как ты… вы… как вас не стало. В смысле, никто точно сказать не мог. А недели шли.

Сначала недели, потом месяцы, а потом и годы. Это можно было предвидеть еще после визита на базу в горах, но Хиггс все равно прикрыл лицо рукой и застонал.

– Мы не знали, что делать, – негромко рассказывал Джо. Он примостился на земле рядом с Хиггсом и украдкой подкидывал коту кусочки пиццы, которые тот глотал не жуя. – Кто-то сразу ушел, кто-то еще держался. Люди спорили, ругались между собой, до драки пару раз доходило. Народ-то горячий…

Еще бы. И что теперь с ними делать, Хиггс не представлял. Пицца исчезала стремительно, а в обращенных на него взглядах читалась отчаянная мольба. Они были готовы последовать за ним куда угодно и когда угодно, и это… расстраивало. Смущало, вызывало жалость и злость.

Небольшая куча контейнеров под навесом свидетельствовала: курьеров они грабят по-прежнему. Запретить? Хиггс колебался: а если не послушают? Авторитет и так ни к черту… А если послушаются? Что они тогда делать будут? С голода умирать? Или ему теперь их пиццей подкармливать до скончания времен? Ответственность, все такое…

– Продолжать войну не имеет смысла, – честно признался он. – Их больше. И скоро они сообразят, что Твари постепенно исчезают, перестанут бояться и начнут вылезать наружу. Истребят всех неугодных.

Обычное в истории дело, но на этот раз ему самому даже обидно не было. За Деменсов – да, а за идею уже как-то не очень.

– И что нам делать? – спросил немолодой мужик, заросший седой щетиной до самых глаз. – куда идти?..

Хиггс очень бы хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. Ну не к Бриджесам же их посылать, в самом деле! Он неловко подвинулся на кресле и кот утробно заурчал, уничтожая последний кусок пиццы.

– Слушайте, тут неподалеку есть Темпоральная Ферма… у них там рук не хватает, – старая леди сказала, он своими ушами слышал. – Может быть, кто-то из вас попробует к ним устроиться?

Они зашептались, начали оглядываться друг на друга. Серьезно, он не может помочь абсолютно всем! Со своей жизнью непонятно что дальше делать, а тут целая толпа!

– Я загляну к вам еще на неделе, – он встал с кресла, поднял рюкзак. Порадовался, что спрятал бутылку вина поглубже – хоть что-то уцелело, а пиццы не жалко, еще наестся.

Удивительно, никто из Деменсов не стал спрашивать, почему он ходит пешком, а не прыгает из одного места в другой. То ли были и так подавлены своей не особенно прекрасной жизнью, то ли слишком испуганы. А может, из вежливости, правда, Хиггс в этом сильно сомневался. Вряд ли кто-то в лагере был рад его видеть. Может, просто заказывать им пиццу раз в неделю? Но у него столько лайков не наберется, а просить кого-то из…

– Это что за херня? – сказал Сэм, выходя из гаража.

Фрэджайл стащила солнечные очки и вопросительно глянула на Хиггса.

– Херня, – довольно повторила Луиза, тоже выбегая наружу, – херня, Игс!

Сэм недовольно скривился, повернулся к ней, чтобы сделать замечание, но Хиггс успел первым.

– Это не херня, это подарок! – выпалил он быстрее, чем успел подумать. Вся заранее подготовленная речь пошла в жопу, ну и хрен с ней. – В благодарность за все! Тебе!

Придурку тормозному. Хиггс вовремя прикусил язык и только смотрел, ухмыляясь, как Сэм пялится на херню. То есть, конечно, подарок.

– Фрэдж…

Она фыркнула, обошла грузовик и скрылась в кузове. Чем-то там шумела, двигала контейнеры, а потом в конце концов вылезла и вручила Хиггсу ящик. Тяжелый, он торопливо перехватил. Сунулся внутрь.

– Что там?..

И тут же почувствовал, как горло сжимается.

Потому что в ящике были книжки. Его, бумажные, аккуратно сложенные и прикрытые сверху пластиковой пленкой, чтобы не намокли.

Хиггс открыл рот, чтобы разразиться пламенным монологом, но не смог произнести ни слова.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну все, приехали.  
> Взрослый рейтинг, сахарный сироп, все такое.

Монаган стоял и пялился на книжки. Лицо у него было смешное и какое-то печальное, Фрэджайл засмотрелась. Как будто они ударили его этой своей заботой, и это было абсолютно нелепо, а еще немножечко грустно.

Она отвернулась от него к Сэму, чтобы не видеть больше, не чувствовать, спросила преувеличенно бодро:

– И что там за хрень?

– Он трицикл приволок, – Сэм отступил в сторону, с готовностью пропуская Фрэджайл в гараж. – Не знаю, где взял. Старый.

– Там подвеска барахлит, – сдавленным голосом сообщил Хиггс с улицы. – А ты любишь со всякой рухлядью трахаться, Сэмми, вот тебе и развлечение!

Интересно, сам-то сообразил, что сказал. Хотя, конечно, Хиггс всегда прекрасно понимал, что говорит. Она улыбнулась: трицикл и правда выглядел так, будто жизнь его немало потрепала. Или темпоральный дождь, или нерадивый хозяин, или все и сразу. Правда, он был какой-то старинной модели, и Фрэджайл не могла не заметить, как загорелись глаза у Сэма.

– Отлично. А кроме гаража тут что-нибудь можно посмотреть?

– Идем! – Лу схватила ее за руку и потянула. – Идем, Ай! Моя ‘омата!

Дом, конечно, был хорош. Это Фрэджайл готова была признать еще издали, а вблизи, внутри он оказался великолепным. Может быть, она отвыкла от просторных и светлых помещений, может быть, до последнего не верила, что можно создать что-то подобное с нуля. Или жить в чем-то подобном.

Лу подобные дилеммы не интересовали.

– Медленно по лестнице, – предупредил Сэм, и она немного притормозила, но потом все равно припустила наверх и завопила уже со второго этажа.

– Ух ты! Я вижу! Вижу реку! И наш ‘рузовик! Ай, иди сюда, смотри!

Большая комната, судя по спальному мешку и ботинкам Хиггса, предназначалась под хозяйскую спальню. Окна в ней были от пола до потолка, Фрэджайл пораженно выдохнула.

– Ты же видела чертежи, – Хиггс поднялся вслед за ними и ящик зачем-то приволок. Грохнул его на пол, привалился к стене и засунул сигарету в рот.

– В доме не курить, – пробормотал Сэм не глядя, чем вызвал раздраженный стон. Фрэджайл обошла комнату по периметру и вынуждена была признать: здесь хотелось провести как можно больше времени. Чертов ублюдок даже направление высчитал, чтобы окна больше окружающего пространства захватывали. Кровать сюда надо, это точно, но первое время они обойдутся спальными мешками.

– Моя ‘омата! – Лу решила, что они достаточно насмотрелись, и потянула всех в соседнюю – меньшую комнату. И тут же остановилась, недоверчиво уставилась на коробку, которая стояла в центре.

– Твои гребаные камни, – бросил Хиггс из коридора. – Мне почем знать, какой нужен?

– И поэтому ты собрал половину горы? – Сэм подошел ближе вместе с Лу и открыл крышку. Фрэджайл заглянула: речные голыши, обточенные водой, некоторые с зелеными полосками, некоторые с розовыми, а некоторые вообще почти прозрачные. Кусочки горного хрусталя? Какие-то минералы? Она понятия не имела, но внезапно представила очень ярко как Хиггс наклоняется, чтобы поднять очередной камень, сдавленно матерясь под нос.

– Ух ты!.. – выдохнула Лу и зарылась руками в коробку по самые локти. – С’три, какой амень, Сэм! С’три, Ай!

Потом она вспомнила и о Хиггсе, обернулась к нему и совершенно искренне призналась:

– Иггс, я тебя люблю!

Он с ужасом глянул на нее и буркнул:

– Вот этого еще не хватало.

– Не волнуйся, она сейчас всех любит, – успокоил Сэм и тут же сделал замечание. – Не лижи камень!

Лу разочарованно отвела руку с зажатым в нем прозрачным камешком от лица.

– К’нфета!

– Похоже на леденец, – Фрэджайл пришла ей на помощь. Она сложила руки на груди, огляделась. – Это детская. А где мой кабинет?

– Моя библиотека, ты хотела сказать…

Сэм подхватил Лу на руки – она успела сцапать несколько особенно соблазнительных камней – и перешел в третью комнату. Окно здесь тоже было панорамным, но в отличие от спальни выходило на более затемненный участок. Продуманно, ничего не скажешь: помещение идеально подходило и для библиотеки, и для кабинета. Если поставить там стол, а вот здесь – терминал, выйдет просто отлично. И останется место для полок с книгами, или что он там Хиггс хочет, а Фрэджайл сможет поставить себе большое кресло, самое удобное выберет, и покрытие на пол с имитацией настоящего дерева, такое, темное, как было у…

Постойте-ка.

– Выглядит чертовски знакомо, – она повернулась к Хиггсу.

Он пожал плечами.

– Знаешь, иногда за одну-единственную ночь в каталогах можно найти много отличных решений в планировке, было бы только желание! А поскольку оно было у меня, в отличие от остальных…

– Библиотека у Хартмэна выглядит совсем иначе, – перебила Фрэджайл. Сэм и Лу наблюдали за их перепалкой почти с одинаковым интересом на лицах.

Хиггс пожал плечами.

– Я черпал вдохновение из разных мест, знаешь ли!

– А в чем дело? – на этот раз терпение у Сэма закончилось гораздо раньше, чем обычно. – Что не так?

Фрэджайл перевела дыхание, и когда заговорила, то голос даже не дрожал. Хиггс казался спокойным, но она слишком много времени провела с ним рядом, чтобы принять это спокойствие за чистую монету.

– Это место похоже на кабинет моего отца. Офис давно уничтожен, там ничего не осталось, но…

Но Хиггс был в нем всего пару раз. И она помнила, как он захлебывался от восторга, вспоминая обстановку. Отцовский кабинет тогда его совершенно ошеломил, а вот Фрэджайл всегда принимала его как должное. Пробиралась украдкой совсем маленькая, забиралась с ногами в кожаное кресло, и до сих пор, кажется, еще может вспомнить запах табака и кофе, который всегда сопровождал отца.

Она будто во времени перенеслась, настолько осязаемым было ощущение. Стояла, замерев, и не осмеливалась двинуться, пока они не начали снова говорить, не вернули ее в настоящее.

– У меня есть бутылка вина, – это Хиггс, конечно же. Жаль, что не виски, но вино тоже сойдет.

– Нужно грузовик загнать, – а Сэм практичный, как всегда, вот только он понятия не имеет, как позволять себе что-то хорошее кроме самого необходимого. Ну ничего, Хиггс его скоро научит и совратит. Уже совратил.

Она тихо хихикнула.

– Ай, – Лу подошла ближе и ухватила ее за руку теплой ладошкой. – П’дем ‘низ?

– Вниз так вниз, – согласилась Фрэджайл.

Они спустились. Хиггс болтал не затыкаясь: здесь будет кухня, а здесь стол, а сюда они поставят самый удобный диван в мире, а здесь закрепят проектор, на котором будут смотреть интеллектуальное кино – ну и мультфильмы иногда, ладно, так и быть!

И вино оказалось настоящим (Фрэджайл была готова ко всему), красным и терпким, кисло-сладким и она пила его мелкими глотками, пыталась привыкнуть к вкусу и решить, нравится или нет.

– Я думал накормить вас пиццей, правда, с ней вышла неувязка, так что в следующий раз, и, кстати, как только подключим Терминал, можно заказать доставку с Фермы, ну или самим смотаться, раз грузовик все еще на ходу, Сэмми, я просто поражен, с тем как ты часто проебывал транспорт в прошлом…

Его болтовня казалась успокаивающей. Сэм большей частью молчал, посматривал на нее время от времени, и Фрэджайл кивнула, когда поймала его взгляд в очередной раз. Все нормально. Она растеряна и смущена всем этим, но не только она одна. Сэм в шоке, но честно пытается держаться, Хиггс на грани истерики – это она тоже чувствовала. Им всем неловко и они понятия не имеют, как это преодолеть. Ну, пожалуй, кроме Лу, которая три раза взобралась на второй этаж, исследовала каждый угол и уже моргала сонно, но все равно посматривала на реку за окнами.

– Завтра, – пообещала ей Фрэджайл. – Завтра мы с тобой все посмотрим.

И пообещала себе: завтра точно станет легче. Она привыкнет. Настроит сеть, скачает первый отчет на этой неделе и рано или поздно привыкнет, что дом существует на самом деле, и что Сэм и Хиггс построили его. И что кровать у них обязательно будет, сама большая и лучшая. С ортопедическим матрасом и кучей подушек.

– Эй, – вдруг оказалось, что Хиггс замолчал и теперь тоже смотрит на нее, и в глазах у него, как у Сэма, заботы и беспокойства было с избытком. – Я правда не хотел. Расстраивать тебя, – пояснил он в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд.

– Я знаю, – Фрэджайл кивнула. Удивительно, но она в этом нисколько не сомневалась, но Хиггс все смотрел, и она потянулась, погладила его по плечу. – Это лучшее, что ты сделал, но мне все равно…

– Больно, – сказал Сэм. И когда они повернулись, пожал плечами. – Так всегда бывает. Нормально.

***

– Ты хочешь что? – переспросила Фрэдж. И тут же, совсем без паузы. – Абсолютное, категорическое нет. Не бывать этому.

Вот так всегда. Только соберешься сделать по-настоящему хорошее и бескорыстное дело, как кто-то обязательно начнет вставлять палки в колеса.

– Ты говорила, у тебя мало людей.

– Ага, людей мало. Зато целая куча ленивых бездельников, за которыми надо постоянно следить, а еще напоминать им, что они получают лайки не за бесконечные перекуры, опоздания и потому, что спят с клиентами!

– Кто спит с клиентами? – заинтересовался Сэм. Хиггс повернулся к нему и утомленно попросил.

– Я понимаю, ты совсем недавно заново открыл для себя радости секса, но пожалуйста, очень прошу, давай оставим эту тему на потом! Ты спросишь ее позже, и Фрэдж, я уверен, с радостью расскажет сочных свежих сплетней из жизни курьеров, а я с удовольствием послушаю! Только не сейчас! Сейчас мы другим заняты!

– Ага, – медленно кивнула она, – ты пытаешься уговорить меня взять на работу бывших террористов и утверждаешь, что они все белые и пушистые!

– Ну, не все, – тут же пошел он на попятную. – Майк – мутный тип, а Элман вряд ли согласится, ну тот, который в нас с Сэмом стрелял… А остальные просто сборище печальных и разочаровавшихся в жизни людей!

– Разочаровавшихся в тебе, – Сэм, похоже, тоже научился язвить. Хиггс наградил его раздраженным взглядом: когда надо, он молчит, а когда не надо, решил проявить инициативу! – И в Амелии. И в убийствах людей. И кто поручится, что они снова не начнут убивать?

– Я! – рявкнул Хиггс, которого все это порядком достало. Они оба зашипели на него. Мелочь, порядком утомившаяся дорогой, начала клевать носом еще во время ужина, так что Сэм быстренько устроил для нее уютное гнездышко из одеял прямо на полу. А потом, будто оправдываясь, объяснял, что она не привыкла спать одна. Хиггс попытался его возненавидеть и честно злился – пару минут, не больше, а потом забыл и начал мелкой завидовать. Ну хотя бы просто потому, что у нее была комната с окном. И Сэм. И Фрэджайл, которая сколько глаза ни закатывала, но все равно готова была сдаться, это он чувствовал! Нужно было просто подтолкнуть еще немного. – Твои бездельники не хотят работать за лайки, а эти будут! Просто потому, что им жрать нечего!

Фрэджайл долго смотрела на него, потом головой покачала.

– Я все жду какого-то подвоха, Монаган. Не могу иначе.

– Потому что это я? – обреченно выдохнул он.

– Нет, дубина, потому что не все твои Деменсы собирают камни для маленьких девочек, – сказал Сэм. И когда Хиггс изумленно глянул на него, продолжил. – И не со всеми террористами можно спать в одной постели.

– Правильно, с некоторыми только один раз, – ехидно заметил Хиггс, но вовремя сообразил, что пытаться помешать Сэму защищать его – не лучшая мысль. – Ладно, ладно! Ладно, – повторил он в третий раз шепотом, чтобы мелочь не разбудить, – я все понимаю, всегда есть опасность нарваться на проблемы. И ты уже один раз это ощутила, – он кивнул Фрэдж, – и не хочешь рисковать, это тоже понятно. Но можно хотя бы попробовать! С испытательным сроком, и не знаю, ты можешь пригрозить им и наорать, ты умеешь!

– Я не могу прыгать в офис каждый день и орать, – проворчала она и сделала еще один глоток вина. Кажется, хорошее, но Хиггс был слишком занят, чтобы как следует распробовать. Надо будет еще бутылку взять потом. – Конечно, я могу орать на них удаленно, но боюсь, не тот эффект. И потом, если они взорвут что-нибудь…

Сэм поморщился. Как будто кто-то собирался взрывать этот их новый дом, или что-то такое же важное и ценное. Или он из-за Фрэджайл Экспресс переживал, совсем уже непонятно.

– Ты не можешь поручиться за людей, которых практически не знаешь, – припечатала она. – Никто не может. Если кто-то из них хочет быть курьером – я не могу запретить, но пусть будут готовы, что к ним будут относиться как к бывшим террористам.

Что ж, справедливо. Хиггс кивнул, признавая ее правоту, и потом, к нему они относились так же. До сих, вот, подвоха ждут.

Он и разочаровывать не стал, заявил радостно:

– Ну а теперь, когда все рабочие вопросы решены, давайте же устроим оргию наконец!

Они переглянулись: Фрэджайл с раздражением, Сэм смущенно, будто это все его вина была, и возмутительное поведение Хиггса – его ответственность. Ох. Даже разочаровывать его не хотелось.

– Придумали что-нибудь интересное, пока сюда ехали? Уйма свободного времени, и потом, не поверю, если не скажете, что совсем не скучали! Новоселье отпраздновать же надо, это вам не какая-то палатка, и не в бункере втихаря под одеялом…

– Точно, он прав, – сказала Фрэдж и потянулась к Сэму. – Новоселье же.

Она тронула его одними губами: ни рукой не коснулась, ни коленкой, пусть даже совсем рядом была, и Сэм смешно зажмурился, встретил ее рот своим.

Хиггс взвыл – но вовремя вспомнил о мелочи и даже успел стон заглушить, только завозмущался шепотом:

– Это было мое предложение, моя идея! И я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне, потому что…

Договорить ему не дали. Фрэджайл ухватила пальцами его футболку, притянула ближе и тоже поцеловала. Неторопливо и вдумчиво, будто собеседование проводила: подходит или нет? А если подходит, то как бы использовать его с большей пользой?

– …оргия, – ошеломленно выдохнул Хиггс, когда она отстранилась. – Обычно принято одежду снимать, но если кто меня спросит…

Не спросили. В поцелуе от Сэма никакой вдумчивости не было, одно желание, очевидное и ненасытное. Когда его язык толкнулся внутрь, Хиггс прихватил его губами и немножечко пососал: если Фрэдж на вкус была как вино, сладкая и терпкая, то от Сэма пахло сигаретным дымом, насыщенно и резко, пару минут как с улицы вернулся.

– Луиза, – сказала Фрэдж. Мозги у Хиггса не сразу догнали – что Луиза, почему, зачем, что она этим сказать хочет? – Может быть, отнесешь ее наверх?

– Да, точно, – пробормотал Сэм Хиггсу прямо в рот и отодвинул его – рукой в грудь уперся и подвинул, словно Хиггс был какой-то мебелью. Но это было не то чтобы «ой, уйди, глаза б мои тебя не видели, а руки не трогали» движением, а очень даже многообещающим «дай только время, и я тобой займусь» знаком.

Хиггс воодушевился. Понаблюдал, как Сэм наклоняется, собирает Лу вместе с одеялом: бережно, чтобы не разбудить, а потом повернулся к Фрэджайл и предложил.

– Я могу тебя отнести!

Она допила вино из кружки и смерила его тяжелым взглядом.

– Знаешь, пожалуй, я и сама как-нибудь справлюсь. Своими ногами надежнее.

– Не верю, что ты боишься! Раньше же все нормально было!

Сэм притормозил возле лестницы, недоверчиво покосился на них обоих. Хиггс воспользовался моментом, наклонился и ухватил Фрэдж за бедра, закинул ее на плечо и в два шага догнал Сэма. Фрэдж, удивительно, даже не пискнула – а раньше бы визжала как резаная, он это хорошо помнил, – спокойно оперлась на него руками и со вздохом сообщила Сэму.

– Так проще.

И Сэм вроде как понял, кивнул ей и начал подниматься на второй этаж.

– Это ты сейчас пытаешься заявить, что мне легче дать, чем всю ночь объяснять, почему не дашь? Или проще потому, что ты слишком пьяная и боишься оступиться на лестнице? Или пытаешься так сказать, чтобы я не стеснялся лапать тебя за задницу, когда захочу? Потому что, знаешь ли, это прекрасная задница… – он огладил ее ягодицы ладонью и тут же сообщил спине Сэма. – Не, ты тоже ничего так, но некоторых округлостей все равно не хватает!

Сэм устроил Лу в детской, зашел в спальню и укоризненно посмотрел на Хиггса.

– Поставь меня, – приказала Фрэджайл, – а ну немедленно поставь меня на пол!

Он спустил ее вниз, и Фрэдж тут же в отместку дернула Хиггса за ухо.

– Ой! Черт, больно же!

– Я рада, – она заставила его наклониться, продолжая по-прежнему сжимать ухо пальцами. В этот раз не расцарапала ногтями до крови, большое спасибо. – И больше так не делай.

Хиггс поймал ее взгляд и криво улыбнулся.

– А как мне сделать?..

***

Они были такие разные, такие чужие. Сэм их трогал и изумлялся: как вышло? Как получилось, что они все вместе оказались?

– Сэмми, не пугай так! Ты вдруг замер, глаза стеклянные сделались, смотришь, будто, я не знаю…

– Сквозь тебя.

– Спасибо, красотка, именно это я и имел в виду. Ну вот, зашевелился! А я уж было…

И Хиггса он научился затыкать в один момент, ничего сложного оказалось. Всего-то надо было приласкать: рукой по лицу, или поцеловать, или коленом толкнуть, чтобы не выделывался и снимал свою гребаную майку или что у него там.

А под майкой шрамы. Точно. И Фрэдж знает, коротко закатывает глаза и тоже раздевается, потому что уже привыкла: Сэму надо смотреть. И ему нравится, что он видит, даже если словами сказать не всегда может, но трогать ему нравится. И смотреть, как она Хиггса трогает. Она вообще знает, где надо прикоснуться, чтобы тот начал губы кусать и моргать часто-часто, и кидать на Сэма умоляющие взгляды.

– Скажи ей!..

И Сэму в общем-то несложно, это он тоже научился, привык.

– Ты такая красивая. Помню, как впервые увидел тебя на дороге. Твою черную куртку рассмотрел и светлые волосы. И криптобиоты. Ты все время меня криптобиотами накормить пыталась.

Она захихикала, перестала Хиггсу шею облизывать и руку из его штанов вынула.

– А я первое что помню – твою спину. Захожу в пещеру – а там какой-то мужик комбинезон с себя сдирает!

– Серьезно? – Хиггс оживился, снова обрел способность говорить. Болтать без умолку, так точнее. – И вы так познакомились? На дороге, в пещере? Вот это безответственность, ничего себе! Там же кто угодно мог быть!..

Ну разумеется. Только Фрэджайл именно его, Сэма искала, а он сам… ну, тогда он просто шарахался от всех людей без разбору и даже представить не мог, что когда-то сможет вот так запросто потянуться к ней и поцеловать. И что она ответит, и улыбаться все время будет, он почувствовал.

– Эй, – возмутился Хиггс, – нормально вы на меня навалились, а? Тяжелые, вообще-то, особенно ты, курьер, а ешь вроде все то же самое!

– Потерпишь как-нибудь, – выдохнул Сэм, продолжая Фрэджайл целовать. Хотел запомнить это ощущение: когда лежишь на ком-то, и совсем не противно. Спать ни с Хиггсом ни с Фрэдж в обнимку все равно не получалось, сколько раз уже пробовал. Считал минуты и часы без сна, а потом тихонько отодвигался, в одеяло заворачивался и только после этого засыпал. Может быть, позже привыкнет, или никогда уже, но Сэм сильно не расстраивался.

И Хиггс, кстати, особо против не был. Он вообще чаще всего по привычке злился, Сэм заметил. Чтобы они не забывали, с кем связались – страшный террорист, предвестник Апокалипсиса, все такое.

С сексом тоже просто оказалось. Сэм все сомневался: как это вообще, что им делать, куда и когда…

Ничего, разобрались. Главное, постепенно. Целоваться так, что воздуха не хватало, словно высоко в горах от перепада давления, стаскивать одежду, путаясь в рукавах, штанинах, ломая застежки. Фрэджайл хихикала, делала все быстро и эффективно, как всегда.

– Не думай, что ты самая умная, – заявил Хиггс и сощурился на нее.

– Я?.. – она развела руками. Правильно, она же с ними. – Не знаю, кто меня теперь умной назовет. А теперь иди сюда.

И к кому обращалась – непонятно. Никто из них не знал, как правильно, приходилось все наощупь проверять. Иногда совсем вслепую, иногда с подсказками.

– Он любит, когда ртом… ну…

Фрэджайл ехидно на Сэма покосилась, и он сообразил: придумал тоже, кому советы давать.

– Миленько, Сэмми, а ты думал, мы вместе вышивали, веночки плели и в кукол игра… о-о-ох!

И еще Хиггс был очень громким. Громче их обоих, и звуки, что он издавал, можно было записывать и за лайки продавать в особо отдаленных уголках страны. Если бы не Лу, можно было всю ночь слушать.

– Тихо ты, – велел Сэм. А сам смотрел не отрываясь, как двигается Фрэджайл, как ее лопатки в темноте от пота поблескивают, как она волосы за ухо закидывает и наклоняется, трогает языком головку члена, а потом вдруг сразу до основания забирает. Смотрел и учился, полезное ведь дело.

А потом Фрэджайл решила, что нечего ему прохлаждаться, потянула Сэма так, что он позади нее очутился, повела его руку между своих бедер, между нижних губ, в теплое и влажное: давай, мол. Бери.

– Охренеть, – выдохнул Хиггс и матерился еще минуту, а может быть две, Сэм во времени совсем потерялся. Забыл, где было его тело, где Фрэдж, а где Хиггса, потому что они сплелись узлом, запутались окончательно, были так глубоко друг в друге, как только возможно. Кожа к коже, запах спермы и секса, чья-то рука в волосах и Сэм целует чьи-то губы, падает с горы вниз, в смолу, прорывается сквозь Шов, чтобы воскреснуть, и одновременно понимает – ничего больше не будет. Так, как прежде, уже не получится.

Будет совсем иначе.

– Хватит думать, – Фрэдж протянула руку и легонько щелкнула его по носу. – А то у меня опять самооценка упадет.

Нет-нет, этого позволить никак нельзя, Сэм постарается. И Хиггс тоже, оказывается, умеет стараться, вот только локтями они все равно столкнулись, и языками тоже – Сэм даже фыркнул от неожиданности, а потом приспособился, вошел во вкус. Точно соревнование, в котором проигравших все равно нет и никогда не будет.

Фрэджайл дышала прерывисто и шумно, вся вздрагивала, и Сэм подул на разгоряченную, мокрую кожу, прошептал совсем тихо:

– Все в порядке. Я держу тебя, все нормально.

И Хиггс ее тоже – держал, и по волосам гладил, и бормотал что-то бессвязное, но явно приятное. Фрэдж снова улыбалась. Сэм наклонился, поцеловал ее в уголок рта и протянул мокрое полотенце.

– Ебать ты предусмотрительный… – протянул Хиггс. А казалось – дрыхнет давно без задних ног, сразу после второго оргазма. – И как я выживал столько лет без такого заботливого мужика!

– Началось, – Фрэджайл пнула его пяткой и объявила. – Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня жалеть, что я согласилась на общую спальню!

– А то что?

– А то пойдешь спать с Луизой в детскую!

– Нет, – торопливо сказал Сэм, – никто никуда не пойдет.

А то Хиггс сначала научит ее учитываться какой-то философской заумью, потом древние языки пойдут в ход, а потом в один прекрасный день Лу объявит Сэму, что собралась сделать татуировку с иероглифами! К такому он абсолютно не был готов, даже думать не хотелось. Может быть, однажды ей и захочется свой рисунок, но Сэм к тому моменту найдет подходящего художника, как следует обсудит с ней, что там будет, и… черт, только не долбаные египетские иероглифы! Свое пусть придумает, а не за Хиггсом повторяет!

– Эй, ты спишь? – шепотом спросил Хиггс через какое-то время. И когда Сэм не откликнулся, заявил. – Ну точно, нарколепсия! Беру свои слова про заботу обратно! Обнимашек после секса, ясное дело, никогда не дождаться, и никакой водички, а если, предположим, у меня в горле пересохло так, что дышать трудно, и нам нужна гипоаллергенная подушка…

– У тебя же нет аллергии, – Фрэдж его утешать не спешила. Сэм слушал их перебранку вполуха, ни о чем не думал, просто пытался смириться: теперь так будет постоянно. Громко и навязчиво, и охренеть как приятно. Просто, что они здесь. И Лу в соседней комнате.

– Так будет! Начнется скоро!.. Сахарный, блядь, диабет! И все от ваших переглядочек: а так тебе удобно, а вот так приятно, а что мне еще сделать, чтобы…

– Хиггс, – нежно-нежно так, – тебе удобно?..

– Ну, вообще…

А потом Сэм действительно заснул и ничего уже не слышал.

***

Будильник она с вчера отключила, но все равно проснулась до рассвета. Или потому, что здесь виден был этот самый рассвет, а не как в бункере: угадай время суток и время года по внутренним настройкам. У Сэма, может быть, и получалось, а вот ее настройки показывали что угодно, только не настоящее.

Фрэджайл осторожно выскользнула из-под одеяла. Сэм спал с краю, она тоже так же предпочитала, а Хиггсу досталась середина. Удивительно, что он не вертелся во сне и не доставал никого, с него бы сталось. Но нет: лежал жопой кверху и пускал слюни на подушку (не гипоаллергенную).

Она потянулась за бутылкой с водой – кто хотел водички, тот сам шел и брал, а если осталось, это ее законный глоток, – напилась и обратно поставила, очень тихо, но Монаган все равно встрепенулся, поднял взъерошенную голову и уставился на Фрэджайл мутными глазами.

– Чт с’чилось?

– Ничего. Спи давай.

Она откинула одеяло – жарко же, надо систему кондиционирования отладить, и уселась лицом к окну. Хорошая все-таки штука, оказывается, особенно с такими рассветами. Странно, что Лу еще не проснулась: наверное, вчера было слишком много впечатлений.

Хиггс завозился за спиной, потом придвинулся ближе и уложил подбородок Фрэджайл на плечо. Ткнулся губами в щеку и сонно прохрипел:

– Не жалеешь?

А о чем, не уточнил. Она подумала как следует: много причин пожалеть, много вариантов. Но тот, в котором они сейчас, вполне устраивает.

– Ни о чем, – честно призналась Фрэджайл. И тут же поддела его. – Не противно?

Ее кожа там, где он прикасался, была старой. Слишком тонкой, покрытой пигментными пятнами и морщинами, состаренной дождем. Хиггс вместо ответа ниже спустился, поцеловал в ключицу, щекотно и горячо. Она подняла руку и потрепала его – куда дотянулась, по щеке и немножко по уху.

Он издал неопределенный звук, то ли ворчание, то ли стон. Какое-то время сидел молча, а потом начал говорить так тихо, что пришлось как следует прислушаться.

– Знаешь, я когда совсем мелкий был, иногда обнимал себя рукой и по лицу гладил. Глупость такая… Я ее никогда не знал, но думал, может быть, она бы так же притрагивалась... Ну, в смысле, моя мама. Понятия не имею, как она выглядела. Какого цвета у нее волосы были. И лицо. Может быть, она красивая была.

Фрэджайл смотрела на солнце. Оно поднималось все выше и выше с каждой секундой, становилось ярче, пока в глазах не защипало от света.

– Ты мне раньше не рассказывал.

Он хмыкнул.

– Нечего было рассказывать. Если бы она узнала, что я сделал, по голове бы точно не погладила.

Это наверняка. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь все равно простила. Наверное, у них у всех была такая отдельная хромосома, отполированная хиралием: чтобы Хиггса прощать. Фрэджайл поцарапала пальцами по его подбородку, заросшему щетиной, и Хиггс вздохнул.

– Долбаный курьер все-таки объединил Америку.

– Что?! – не поверила своим ушам Фрэджайл.

– Объединение, – Хиггс положил руку ей на бок, медленно погладил большим пальцем. – У нас тут свободные предприниматели сотрудничают с оппозицией и пролетариатом для достижения большей эффективности. Можем патентовать систему.

Логика, которой он руководствовался, была… ну, как минимум довольно странной. А может, в этой поломанной голове иной не водилось и пора бы привыкнуть, но каждое новое заявление было еще безумней предыдущего. Даже в шутку.

– И ты у нас оппозиция относительно свободного предпринимательства или пролетариата? Это, знаешь ли, вещи совсем с разных полок, и когда…

– Вот, – удовлетворенно сказал он, – «у нас»! Ты это наконец признала!

– Придурок, – она закатила глаза, – ну какой же ты придурок, Хиггс!

Она ухватила его за волосы и притянула ближе: чтобы он заткнулся наконец, чтобы почувствовать его губы на своих губах, понять, как скучала по этим ленивым утренним поцелуям, и услышать, как у него в горле рождается стон, поднимается все выше, вибрирует низким хриплым звуком во рту.

– Вы трахаетесь?

Они с Хиггсом так и шарахнулись друг от друга, Фрэджайл нервно хихикнула, а Хиггс так вообще равновесие потерял, растянулся на полу, но тут же обрел голос.

– Сэм! Мамочка-президент не научила тебя быть вежливым и не подкрадываться к людям? Приемная мамочка, да, я помню, но все равно!

– Я не подкрадываюсь, просто вы уже заебали шушукаться, – Сэм уселся на матрасе, кое-как пригладил волосы пятерней и смущенно глянул на Фрэджайл. – Не хотел мешать.

– Да ты и не помешал! – торжественно провозгласил Хиггс и полез целоваться – на сей раз к Сэму. Фрэджайл наблюдала с любопытством. При дневном свете все стало резче, реальней. Веснушки на плечах у Хиггса, проступившие неизвестно когда: она ни разу не видела его без майки вне бункера, где успел? И то, как Сэм смешно пытался проморгаться, а глаза его после сна совсем превратились в щелочки и открываться не хотели, так что в итоге он сдался и обхватил лицо Хиггса ладонью, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать.

– Вот черт, Сэмми, – простонал Хиггс, и Фрэджайл была вынуждена признать, что смотреть на них было так же восхитительно, как самой целовать. Она подобралась поближе, положила руку Сэму на шею, зарылась в волосы – конечно же, они торчали во все стороны несмотря на то, что раньше он попытался кое-как с ними совладать. Наклонила его вперед, к Хиггсу, заставляя того еще сильнее распахнуть челюсти, пропустить язык Сэма глубже. Они целовались медленно, будто шоу устраивали для нее одной, а потом еще Сэм левую руку протянул и обхватил Хиггсов член.

В животе у Фрэджайл все скрутило от возбуждения. Она и представить не могла, что может разогнаться до яростного, непреодолимого желания трахаться за считанные секунды. Обычно это было медленно, с нужным настроением, постепенно распаляясь, а тут вот еле проснулась и уже все.

Она опустила руку, завела пальцы себе между ног – там все еще было чувствительным после минувшей ночи, – и потерла клитор. Прижалась к Сэму, откинулась на его плечо и другой рукой до члена дотянулась. В эту игру могли играть трое, ничего сложного.

Сэм то ли хмыкнул, то ли зарычал. Хиггса целовать не бросил, уткнулся ему рядом с ухом и кожу зубами прихватил, потянул на себя и одновременно рукой по члену скользнул, вверх и вниз, смазку размазывая. Фрэджайл повторила – с его собственным членом, будто отражением работала, и Сэм задышал быстрее, чуть передвинулся, позволяя ей удобнее руку устроить. Единый ритм они так и не нащупали, двигались не синхронно, сбивчиво, но никто не жаловался.

Кажется, она могла так целую вечность провести: смотреть, как Хиггс запрокидывает голову, кусает губы, пытаясь все стоны внутри сдержать, а Сэм даже не целует его, просто покусывает кожу, и волосы у него мокрые от пота, совсем темными кажутся, а мышцы двигаются на спине, и Фрэджайл тоже двигает пальцами внутри и больше ничего не существует, никогда не было и зачем? И так хорошо.

Хиггс первый не выдержал, всхлипнул и повалился на скомканные одеяла, вздрагивая всем телом, кончая. Сэм еще несколько секунд продержался, и Фрэджайл к нему ближе прижалась, пробормотала тихонько:

– Кажется, мы трахнули террориста… То есть, конечно, это целиком и полностью твоя заслуга… Но я знаю одних людей в сети… Они делают интересные игрушки.

– Блядь! – Хиггс был весь красный, носом в подушки зарылся, будто так его не видно. Сэм аж поперхнулся от этой возможности, глянул на Фрэджайл удивленно, и тут же зажмурился, скрипнул зубами, наклонился вперед так, что волосы лицо прикрыли. Правильно, мысль то была хорошая. Фрэджайл представила – и руку закусила, чтобы не закричать. Может быть, попробует.

– Мне понравилась твоя идея, – сказал Сэм, когда они лежали переплетенные руками и ногами, переводя дыхание. Хиггс вообще шевелиться не мог, только покряхтывал. – Не думал даже, что такое возможно.

– Слушайте, может вы пока остановитесь? – заплетающимся языком проговорил Хиггс. – Я и так уже ходить не могу!..

Никто ему ответить не успел, Лу зашлепала босыми пятками в коридоре и через мгновение влетела в комнату.

– Папочка!..

У Фрэджайл была ровно секунда, чтобы нырнуть под одеяло. Как Хиггс с Сэмом спаслись, она уже не заметила, но когда Лу прыгнула в середину, все уже были более-менее пристойно прикрыты.

– Папочка, мне такое снилось! – воскликнула она, не обращая внимания на остальных. Повисла у Сэма на шее и начала рассказывать взахлеб. Фрэджайл с Хиггсом переглянулись: а вот и непредвиденный фактор, о котором все забыли. Кажется, в спальне двери не помешают.

– Игс, слушай! – вспомнила о нем Лу, улыбнулась во весь рот, будто только вспомнила, что он тоже тут. – Ай, привет!

– Привет, Луиза, – Фрэджайл ей улыбнулась. – Как спалось на новом месте?

– Хорошо! – торжественно заявила та.

Сэм обнял ее, прижался губами ко лбу. И поймал взгляд Фрэджайл, улыбнулся.

***

– Восемнадцать, девятнадцать… сколько их вообще?

– Понятия не имею, – сказал Сэм и плечом дернул. – Отвали. Тебе заняться нечем, что ли?

– Конечно есть! – оскорбился Хиггс и обвел пальцами очередной отпечаток руки у Сэма на коже. – Двадцать!

– Это глупо, – заявила Фрэджайл и подкинула Лу на коленях. – Правда, глупо? Скажи им!

– Глупо не знать, сколько раз ты умер! – глубокомысленно изрек Хиггс и потянул Сэма за штаны. – Там тоже есть, я видел!

– Отвали, – беспомощно повторил Сэм и попытался его ногой отпихнуть. Но Хиггс будто прилип и не стряхивался.

– Это очень, очень важно, Сэм!

– А что случилось со всеми уменьшительно-ласкательными? – спросила Фрэджайл.

– Да, что с’чилось? – подпрыгнула Лу, но Фрэдж ее тут же угомонила. Пыталась волосы Лу заплести как-то по-особенному, даже планшет с собой притащила, смотрела там какие-то картинки и хмурилась. Волосы у Лу были тонкие и легкие, Сэм с ними много намучился. Но пусть попробует, может и удастся.

Хиггс пожал плечами: выражение лица у него было такое, будто он понятия не имел, из-за чего они все так удивляются.

– Сэм – нормально имя, ничем не хуже какого-нибудь там Джека или Джона!

– Или Питера.

Сэм сам не знал, почему это сказал, но Хиггс даже не обиделся. Фыркнул и покачал головой.

– Да хоть Питера! Мы все тут взрослые, за исключением пигалицы, так что называем друг друга как хотим, вот и все!

И он был прав. Сэм даже не заметил, как Хиггс в его мыслях из _этого ублюдка_ превратился просто в Хиггса. Имя важно. Он по уменьшительно-ласкательным точно скучать не будет.

– Хиггс, – вдруг четко и ясно сказала Лу. И засмеялась. – Хиггс, Хиггс!..

– Ух ты, – первой опомнилась Фрэдж. – Ну поздравляю, Монаган, теперь ты официально дядюшка.

– Хиггс! – радовалась Лу.

– Здорово, – похвалил ее Сэм, – вот так совсем хорошо.

Хиггс сидел со странным лицом. Вроде бы не злился, но и приятно ему точно не было. Сэм подумал: наверное, у него самого такое же лицо было, когда он вчера костер устроил. Сказал, что хочет пройтись, и они покивали: Фрэджайл последние рапорта с работы принимала, Хиггс мебельные каталоги исследовал, а Лу ему вроде как помогала, но на деле тыкала пальцем во все подряд и вопила:

– Вот это!

Хиггс кривился, но терпел.

– Нет, ты видела эти кривые шторы в зеленый горох? Ни за что! Нам нужна кровать, мелкая, ищи кровать!

Так что Сэм с чистой совестью их оставил, взял какие-то бумажные обрывки, зажигалку и отправился к водопаду. Там собрал сухие ветки, притащил несколько камней и зажег костер. Совсем маленький, из дома не видно. Но сгодится, чтобы пару флэшек уничтожить и одну бумажку. Фото, если точнее.

И это тоже было немножко больно, но потом Сэм все потушил, золу убрал и вернулся обратно – кровать сама себя не выберет, а зная Хиггса, там что угодно можно ожидать.

– Вот, готово! – Фрэджайл наконец косичка колосок покорилась, она Лу заставила повертеться, чтобы все заценили. У Луизы физиономия чуть не лопалась от восторга: как же, прическа!

– Поздравляю, – Хиггс вяло взмахнул рукой, – вот ты и освоила новое искусство! Очень пригодится в жизни, степень полезность – миллион!

Фрэджайл пристально на него посмотрела, но ругаться не стала, Сэм даже удивился – довольно кивнула в ответ.

– Ага. Совершенно бессмысленное занятие. И знаешь что? Я собираюсь их целую кучу освоить. Например, как варить варенье из земляники. А еще рисовать динозавров и принцесс, венки плести – и не обычные, а как-нибудь по-хитрому, чтобы никто больше так не умел. И камни в воду пускать, чтобы блинчики были.

– О, я так умею, – вспомнил Сэм. – Научу тебя как-нибудь.

– Вот, – она ткнула в него пальцем, – Сэм умеет. Мы собираемся посвятить еще много времени всяким глупостям.

– Амни! – воодушевилась Лу. – Пойдем, амни!

Хиггс сощурился, подозрительно глянул на нее.

– Ставлю сотню лайков, кто-то будет археологом, когда вырастет.

– Ой, слушай, почему обязательно археологом? – фыркнула Фрэдж. – Может быть, геммологом!

– Она будет художницей, – твердо сказал Сэм.

– Ага, конечно, и будет рисовать одни фиолетовые кляксы…

– Историком? – предположил Хиггс. – Ей очень понравилась слушать про Шепсескафа!

– Я же сказал – читай ей сказки! – застонал Сэм. – Никаких гребаных иероглифов! Никакого… что, блядь, за шкаф?

– Фараон Шепсескаф, тупица! Четвертая династия!.. Ну что за человек! А я ему еще матрас заказал, ортопедический, между прочим! Фрэдж, ну скажи!..

– А не приготовить ли нам пиццу на ужин?.. – задумчиво произнесла она. – Я что-то опасаюсь пока заказывать на Ферме… Три новых идиота, которые теперь у них работают, особого доверия не вызывают. И еще, Ванесса говорила, они кота с собой привели… в первый же день украл палку колбасы и сожрал.

Хиггс хрюкнул.

– Это Жулик. Милый котик.

– Пицца! – восхитилась Лу. – Хочу пиццу!

– Или, может быть, шеф-поваром, – нерешительно оглядел ее Сэм. Лу подпрыгивала на месте и вопила:

– Пицца! Давайте пиццу!

В любом случае, у нее еще было время, чтобы решить. Целая куча времени. Сэм протянул руку, и Лу вцепилась в его палец: так, вместе, они и зашагали к дому. Разумеется, по дороге пришлось Фрэдж и Хиггса подождать, куда же без них!

– Физик. Совершит какое-нибудь революционное открытие…

– Или лучше не надо.

– Или, может быть, врач.

– Ага, Дедмэн будет счастлив…

– Держи Бриджесов подальше от нашего ребенка, курьер!

– С какой стати «нашего»?..

– Нашего, теперь уже поздно, смирись!

– Археолог!

– Было уже, дядюшка Хиггс.

– Да твою мать!..

– Хватит ругаться при ребенке!

– Пицца!..

Фрэджайл подошла поближе к Сэму и тихонько поинтересовалась:

– Как думаешь, это нормально? Такая вот неправильная семейка.

– Да, – Сэм даже не сомневался ни на секунду. Мир вокруг давно сошел с ума и оставался безумным даже без Тварей и угрозы апокалипсиса, но у Лу должно быть хорошее детство. В доме с окнами, с пиццей на ужин и игрушками, и с…

– Да сколько вас можно ждать!! Чего вы там плететесь! – заорал Хиггс.

– У нас все хорошо, – твердо сказал Сэм. И был в этом абсолютно уверен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал!  
> Теперь точно все.  
> А, нет. Про саундтрек.  
> В Death Stranding я открыла Low Roar, прекрасных как рассвет, но этот фик писала преимущественно под Les Friction. Особенно рекомендую треки Dark Matter и String Theory, в которых пафоса и ангста чуть более, чем полностью.


End file.
